La fuerza del Pasado
by UnrealDreams
Summary: Despues de HPM. Harry sabe que debe prepararse para su mision, un paquete le trae la respuesta. Un nuevo año, un nuevo profesor, un hombre lobo, algunos vampiros y el ED mas poderoso incluso que la Orden del Fenix.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola todos, este es el primer fic que escribo en una larga temporada, decidí escribirlo porque por ahora no me encuentro muy inspirada para otra cosa, pero bueno, espero les guste y espero poder finalizarlo al menos antes de que salga el siete, he tomado algunos detalles de otras historias que me gustaron los cuales marcaré y diré a que historias o de que autor lo saqué, así debo decir que claro ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de los personajes de estos libros me pertenecen (obvio, pero debe de mencionarse) Empiezo con este pequeño capítulo pero espero los siguientes sean mucho más largos. Saludos, que disfruten. Por cierto si no has leído el libro Seis mejor ni sigas.**_

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 1**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

En Privet Drive número 4, un muchacho de 16 años meditaba sentado a modo de flor de loto sobre su cama, pensaba en los eventos sucedidos en su sexto año en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería; repasaba mentalmente cada uno de los encuentros con su difunto director Albus Dumbledore.

Luego del funeral había tomado, junto con todos los demás estudiantes, el tren de vuelta a Londres para encontrarse en la estación con la familia Dursley, quienes parecían encontrarse indecisos sobre si sentirse enojados por tener a Harry de regreso antes de lo esperado o felices por saber que esa sería la última temporada que este pasaría con ellos para luego ya no volver a verlo nunca más. Harry pasó los siguientes días la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación haciendo anotaciones de todos los detalles que recordaba sobre la vida de Tom Ryddle, así como con las narices hundidas en sus libros repasando los hechizos que conocía y viendo si podía aprender algo más. Sentía que necesitaba saber más y que tenía muy poco tiempo para poder alistarse correctamente para ir en busca de los Horrocruxes.

Harry abrió los ojos para fijarlos en el reloj en su buró. Se había quedado más tiempo del que había planeado originalmente, ya que tenía pensado irse a la madriguera un poco antes de su cumpleaños para celebrarlo allá, pero después decidió que partiría hasta el día de su cumpleaños que estaba a sólo unas cuantas horas; incluso, les había enviado una carta a sus amigos y conocidos pidiéndoles que ese día no se comunicaran con él.

"_Quiero poder salir de inmediato de aquí en cuanto cumpla los 17. No vengan. Yo llegaré por mis propios medios. Es más fácil pasar desapercibido por mi cuenta que con un grupo enorme de personas"_ les escribió y éstos, tras algunas cartas protestando al respecto, terminaron por aceptarlo. Tal vez por eso fue que cuando se levantó y se asomó a la ventana para poder respirar un poco de aire fresco, se sorprendió tanto al ver como dos grandes lechuzas se encaminaban en su dirección cargando un enorme paquete.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 2**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Cuando Harry había regresado a Privet Drive, decidió que necesitaba estar un tiempo solo y meditar sobre los conocimientos que tenía sobre los Horrocruxes. Llegó a la lamentable conclusión de que no tenía la menor idea de como comenzar la búsqueda, sin mencionar claro, que sentía que sus habilidades y conocimientos de magia no era ni de cerca capaces de enfrentarse a las posibles trampas que tendrían custodiándolos. Sobre todo, su estado de ánimo decaía al recordar, no solo la mano marchita de Albus Dumbledore resultado de cuando logró romper el anillo, si no también, cuando recordaba las trampas que habían custodiado el horrocrux falso. Pensándolo, ya con la cabeza fría, se daba cuenta que si Albus sobrevivió al anillo simplemente fue por sus grandes conocimientos y su gran poder, que no habrían podido encontrar la entrada a la cueva de no haber sido por su experiencia.

Aún así, dos horas antes de su cumpleaños número 17, su baúl estaba completamente empacado y en el cuarto ya no quedaba rastro de que alguna vez hubiera habitado ahí, cosa que, seguramente, festejarían los Dursley cuando a la mañana siguiente se asomaran. Harry simplemente había estado esperando sentado junto a la ventana a que el reloj le informara que era hora de salir del sitio ni siquiera esperaba cartas o paquetes de nadie ya que había dado aviso al respecto. Quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Por eso fue que se sorprendió tanto cuando las dos enormes lechuzas entraron transportando un enorme paquete que dejaron en la cama y una de ellas, le dejó caer un sobre que sujetaba en el pico antes de que volvieran a salir volando del cuarto ignorando los leves ululeos de Hedwig desde su jaula.

-¿Qué es esto? –se preguntó a si mismo Harry tomando la carta y observándola al detalle. Se sorprendió al encontrar el sello de Gringotts en él.

**Harry James Potter**

**Recámara pequeña**

**Privet Drive 4**

**Little Whinging.**

Bueno, la dirección era definitivamente la correcta, pensó irónicamente Harry algo sorprendido y finalmente, abrió la carta para poder leerla sintiéndose algo intrigado.

"_Sr. Harry Potter._

_Un pésame por su pérdida. Le informamos que el Testamento del señor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a sido leído y nos honra informarle que usted es uno de sus principales herederos. Le ha dejado unas propiedades a su nombre: las llaves, mapas y papeles le son incluidos en el paquete en un sobre. Así también, un paquete que el Sr. Dumbledore dejó con claras instrucciones de que le fueran entregados de inmediato antes de su cumpleaños número 17, nos disculpamos por la tardanza. También le dejó una cuenta de la cual agregamos la llave e información sobre estado. Cualquier duda al respecto, contacte directamente conmigo, seré su asesor personal. _

_Un saludo._

_Guireo Huiwidk_

_**Notario **_

**_Ministro de Magia_**."

Harry tuvo que leer dos veces más la carta para intentar comprender. Dumbledore le había dejado algunas propiedades, dinero y ese paquete con órdenes de enviárselo de inmediato en caso de su muerte. Tan pronto esa información entró en su cerebro, no espero un segundo más y rápidamente rasgó el papel que cubría el paquete, encontrándose con un enorme cofre negro con grabados plateados y la dorada silueta de un fénix en la tapa. Harry casi jadeó al ver el símbolo reconociéndolo al instante como el símbolo de Dumbledore. También calló un gran sobre gordo y pesado que dejó de lado por el momento sabiendo que se trataban de los papeles de las propiedades.

Su mano tembló un poco al dirigirse a la cerradura que se soltó con un "clic" tan pronto y colocó su mano sobre ésta y abrió la tapa del cofre casi sin darse cuenta que había contenido el aliento. Sus ojos color esmeralda se abrieron llenos de sorpresa al ver el interior. Por dentro, el cofre era más grande de lo que aparentaba, pero esto no era lo que le sorprendió, ni siquiera el que varias plataformas brotaran estirándose a los lados. Lo que le hizo sentir casi lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas por el gran honor que le parecía aquel regalo, fue el pensadero que se encontraba vacío, recostado en la seda roja que lo protegía de todo daño. Miró con más detalle todo lo demás. En las varias como repisas, que eran como seis de cada lado que parecían estirarse, así como en la tapa y en las profundidades del cofre, había al menos un millón de botellitas con algo parecido a una niebla líquida, que Harry reconoció como recuerdos. Tomó con cuidado una de éstas y la miró cuidadosamente. La botellita estaba etiquetada con la cuidadosa y esmerada letra que reconoció enseguida, con el corazón desbocado en su pecho, como la de su antiguo director. _**"Clase 18" **l_eyó un poco desconcertado y volvió a colocarla en su sitio prestando más atención a las demás etiquetas, encontró un área donde todas las etiquetas decían algo como **_Ryddle, Horrocruxes y voldemort_**, así como con algún número o fecha, también distinguió otras etiquetas aunque no en las botellas si no en los "anaqueles" donde se encontraban los recuerdos algo así como **_"pociones", "encantamientos", "transformación"_** y un montón más.

-No puede ser –pensó casi jadeando. Claro, sospechaba y casi podía apostar su misma vida al decir que, esos recuerdos no sólo eran, posiblemente, los recuerdos que había visto en la oficina en compañía de Dumbledore, sino que también eran algo así como clases que Dumbledore había preparado especialmente para él. Sus ojos se posaron en otros dos objetos que llamaron poderosamente su atención: uno era un sobre y el otro algo que se le figuró mucho como un traslador, aunque también parecía un reloj o una brújula. Era del tamaño de su palma tal vez algo más grande sujeto por un aro de metal dorado y en medio sujetado estaba, lo que se le figuró una mezcla entre reloj y brújula ya que tenía una especie de cubierta de vidrio y varias pequeñas manivelas y en el interior, algunas manecillas, varios círculos y símbolos. Uno de los círculos tenía varias runas que parecían figuras marinas, el segundo tenía algunas como diferentes tipos de aves y el tercero tenía números del 1 al 100. Algo un poco confuso. Las manecillas eran cuatro que apuntaban a los puntos cardinales no importaba como se volteara y cada una tenía, al final, una figura diferente. Miró ese extraño objeto con atención antes de tomar la carta y abrirla.

Su rostro fue cambiando conforme leía de una expresión sorprendida a una concentrada y sería hasta que al final asintió y cerró la carta, guardándosela en el bolsillo. Cerró el cofre y lo colocó sobre su baúl del colegio así como la jaula de Hedwig. Se sentó sobre el baúl grande sujetando firmemente todo junto a él y miró el reloj. En el momento en que las manecillas marcaron que finalmente había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Con un sonoro "crac", él y todas sus cosas desaparecieron de Privet Drive 4 para siempre dejando tras de sí, un cuarto solitario lleno de viejos y rotos juguetes, y a sus únicos familiares vivos durmiendo profundamente en sus otros cuartos.


	3. Chapter 3

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 3**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

_Querido Harry:_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta poco antes de tu cumpleaños número 17, quiere decir que finalmente el tiempo me ha alcanzado y he fallecido. No sé en que circunstancias moriré, pero imagino que no será por viejo o quien sabe igual y sí. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa ni la razón del porque escribo esta carta y te he enviado ese paquete. Hace poco resucitó Voldemort y te he visto sobrevivir nuevamente a su encuentro, y temo más que nunca que no pueda llegar a explicarte todo lo que quería explicarte ni enseñarte todo lo que necesitas aprender. Por eso, a partir de ahora, he comenzado a juntar todos mis conocimientos para tí, así como proveerte de un sitio donde puedas entrenar y educarte para tu misión, tengo la esperanza de que para cuando recibas este paquete ya te la habré explicado, si no fue así, entre los recuerdos está todo, sólo para tí, nadie más debe de saber de esto Harry._

_Pero ya esas explicaciones las verás después, ahora el punto de esta carta. Harry, si no me equivoco cumplirás la mayoría de edad, así que necesitas salir de la casa de tus tíos tan pronto y como los cumplas, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, en ese momento Harry, desaparece de ahí y ve a **Hidden Manor. **Es un lugar que preparé específicamente para ti. La comencé a alistar en el momento en que saliste de la escuela, luego del renacimiento de Voldemort, de vuelta a donde tus familiares. Es un refugio lleno de protecciones especiales para que sólo tú y los que tú lleves puedan entrar. En el momento en que tengas los papeles en tu poder, esta casa te reconoce como único dueño. Ve allá con todas tus cosas. Una vez ahí, saca el otro objeto junto a mi carta, ese es un giratiempo; Un giratiempo muy especial, sin mencionar que ilegal. Nadie del Ministerio sabe de su existencia. Ahora es tuyo, este tiene la capacidad tanto para volver por unas horas como por años, vuelve dos años atrás, está arreglado de manera que en el momento en que le des vuelta retrocedas un año. Con dos vueltas será suficiente. Recuerda, no puedes intervenir. Si hubieras podido intervenir en el pasado, tu futuro habría sido diferente, ten eso en cuenta. No retrocedas más tiempo porque fue poco antes de tu cumpleaños número 15 que comencé a construir el lugar. Para cuando cumplas los 15 en ese tiempo, la casa ya deberá de estar ocupada por ti, el lector de esta carta. Usa ese tiempo para aprender todo lo que te he dejado. En la casa hay todo el material que puedas necesitar, la biblioteca está más surtida que la de Hogwarts. Libera a Hedwig antes de retroceder en el tiempo con una nota diciéndoles a tus amigos que tardarás un poco para llegar. No especifiques más que la advertencia de que no se comuniquen contigo para que no den pistas de tu localización a los enemigos. _

_Tercero, una vez hayas regresado en el tiempo, concéntrate sobre todo en cambiar tu apariencia. Ve de compras, la llave que tienes de la cuenta puedes usarla con libertad en cualquier época o año. Está al nombre de **James Evans**, así que, muévete con tranquilidad una vez hayas ocultado tu aspecto: tus ojos, cabello y cicatriz, cosa que imaginó podrás ocultar de modo muggle sin necesidad de magia._

_Cuarto, no quiero que te descuides. Una vez tengas tu nueva identidad, ve al Ministerio a la sección de Criaturas Mágicas y pide información para contratar a un elfo doméstico, este te cuidará y será tu guardián de secretos. Podrás confiar en él. Aprovecha y ve al mundo mágico de compras. Ármate una nueva personalidad, no sólo te servirá para pasar desapercibido en el pasado sino también en el futuro. No te ayudará de mucho en tu búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, si donde quiera que vayas te reconocen como Harry Potter._

_Bueno Harry, esto es todo por ahora. _

_Cuídate y buena suerte._

_Con cariño._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Cuando Harry había leído aquella carta no había dudado ni un segundo en hacer exactamente lo que se le pedía y desapareció de la casa de sus tíos para aparecer en Hidden Manor aunque, a decir verdad, no había podido lograr imaginarse como podría ser ese lugar que Dumbledore le había construido para mantenerle seguro.

Y, seguramente, ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera podido imaginar ese sitio. Se encontraba en medio de lo que al principio le pareció un espeso bosque y distinguió un sendero que seguramente llegaba a alguna vía principal, sin embargo fue la casa lo que más le impresionó. Parecía una pequeña mansión victoriana.

Contaba, con al parecer, tres pisos y en las esquinas tenía algo parecido a torres que sobresalían. Las escaleras de entrada le daban la bienvenida, donde había un sillón-columpio para la lectura. Harry sacó la llave del sobre y abrió la puerta y en ese momento la casa pareció suspirar. Miró todo maravillado y, con un suspiro regresó al exterior para rápidamente escribir la nota para sus compañeros y sacó a Hedwig de su jaula y le ató la nota en su pata.

-Ve con Ron. Yo llegaré ahí luego. Quédate con él – Le indicó, y esta, tras darle un afectuoso pellizco en el dedo, salió volando. Harry, sin querer atrasarse más, sacó el giratiempo y vio desenredarse una larga cadena. Dejó la jaula de su lechuza en el porche y rodeó sus maletas y a sí mismo con la cadena y sin más, hizo girar el giratiempo dos veces y de nuevo esa sensación de retroceso lo inundó.

Esperaba que todo fuera bien y confiaba que esos dos años fueran suficientes.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por dejarme tu opinión Dew. Espero te sigan gustando los siguientes capítulos, por cierto las historias de donde saqué algunas de las ideas para esta están en mi sección de historias favoritas, les invito a todos a leerlas ya que a mi me encantaron. Bueno comencemos.

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 4**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

La gran mansión crujió un poco cuando Harry finalmente entró seguido de todas cosas flotando a su lado. El interior era magnifico en opinión de este, aunque no era tan amplio como el colegio, Era grande. El recibidor era pequeño y cómodo. A su derecha había una mesa con un espejo colgado en la pared, donde había un jarrón con un adorno de un fénix y en este, había algunas margaritas frescas, cosa que le llamó un poco la atención. A su izquierda había un armario para abrigos; la gran escalera se extendía enfrente de él y había dos puertas que daban a lo que parecía un comedor para muchas personas y la otra, a una sala; dos pasillos se extendían a los lados de la escalera e imaginó que se dirigían a la cocina. A pesar de que todo era del mismo estilo no era de mal gusto y la casa parecía darle la bienvenida.

Harry subió. En el segundo piso se topó con la recámara principal la cual ocupó. Esta tenía una gran cama, un escritorio, un espejo completo a un lado, la entrada al baño que realmente era cómodo y un gran armario que Harry no creyó que pudiera llegar a utilizar tanto espacio, todo en un tono de un rojo vino y madera oscura. Dejó sus cosas y salió curioso por saber que más encontraría en ese sitio. En el mismo piso encontró, en total, cinco habitaciones: una principal y las demás para invitados. El tercer piso fue el que más le gustó. Para empezar la escalera era más pequeña y un poco oculta, el área estaba cerrada y se abría con la misma llave de la entrada principal pero lo que contenía, dejó a Harry sin aliento.

El sitio parecía ser casi tres veces más grande que los otros dos pisos y en este lugar, estaba la biblioteca que Dumbledore había mencionado en su carta y el comentario de estar mejor equipada que la del colegio se quedaba corto. Era enorme y pronto descubrió las secciones. Contaba con las que conocía como: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Pociones y las demás materias que conocía, pero había otros temas de los que no había siquiera escuchado hablar como: Magia Elemental e incluso ¡había una sección de magia negra! Cosa que le sorprendió un poco. Pero no simplemente había sido la biblioteca lo que le había maravillado, habían sido los demás cuartos. Había un laboratorio surtido plenamente de todo lo que pudiera imaginar y este estaba bien ventilado e iluminado haciendo centellear las botellas dándole una cálida bienvenida como nunca antes había pasado.

Encontró, también, una especie de gimnasio con algunas máquinas muggles que reconocía y una plataforma de duelos con unos como muñecos de práctica y un lanzador de discos. Encontró una sala llena de armas blancas, como se conocían, cuchillos, espadas, hachas... y en algunos, estuvo seguro de haber distinguido un rastro de magia pero no estaba seguro del todo. Encontró también un cuarto que parecía especial para lo que eran Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Y un cuarto lleno de protecciones, que imaginó, era para las otras clases de magia que aún no conocía. Harry de inmediato se sintió emocionado e impaciente por empezar su entrenamiento.

Pero primero tenía cosas que hacer, muy importantes, para poder comenzar a entrenarse de inmediato. Para empezar, tenía que ocultar su cicatriz y sus ojos principalmente para ir al banco y sacar dinero para hacer unas compras en el mundo muggle.

Harry, de vuelta en su recámara, sacó rápidamente todas las cosas de su baúl acomodándolas con un movimiento de varita. Logró localizar un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca que, aunque le quedaban algo grandes, no tardó en ponérselas y encogerlas con algo de magia haciendo que le quedaran perfectas. Se miro al espejo seriamente, necesitaba hacer algo con esos lentes, pensando que podría comprarse unos lentes de contacto, pero por ahora necesitaba algo más... Se puso la varita en el cabello, por suerte esto lo había practicado el año pasado en Transformaciones, e hizo que creciera lo suficiente como para poder atárselo a la nuca pero no terminó ahí, sino que lo cambió de color a un rojo casi negro y lo mismo hizo con sus cejas. Por un momento pensó que ahora si que se parecía más a su madre, pero se apuntó a los ojos cambiándolos de color a un tono medio dorado, golpeó sus lentes transformándolos un poco, quitándoles esa fea forma a algo más delgado con los marcos de un tono casi plateado y los coloreó un poco de gris claro.Fue a su baúl y sacó una de las túnicas negras de la escuela, a la cual le quitó el escudo y la hizo crecer un poco dejándola como una sencilla túnica negra que se la colocó abierta. Miró su aspecto y con una sonrisa sacó la llave de su bóveda nueva y salió rápidamente del cuarto, quería llegar al sitio antes de que amaneciera del todo. Una vez afuera y con las dos llaves en el bolsillo, hecho a andar por el sendero, curioso de conocer los alrededores de la casa por si algún día era necesario. Llegó a un camino de tierra aún más grueso donde se podía distinguir que por allí pasaban de vez en cuando algún carro muggle, al final había un buzón - Hiden Manor. Camino 34 – rezaba la dirección en este, sonrió ligeramente y sin más desapareció. Se sentía realmente llenó de confianza ahora y con una seguridad increíble, después de todo, ahora tenía bastante tiempo para prepararse e iba a prepararse enserio.


	5. Chapter 5

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 5**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

El sonido de la puerta del Caldero Chorreante sonó dándole la bienvenida a otro cliente, muy pocos dirigieron su vista en aquella dirección, antes de regresar a sus asuntos, cuando el joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos dorados entró y se encaminó directamente a la barra sin mirar a nadie. Harry sentía su corazón latiendo furiosamente en su pecho ante el temor de ser reconocido, pero aparentó tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en la barra, su reflejo en el espejo de enfrente le llamó la atención y rápidamente se llevó la mano a la frente acomodándose el flequillo sobre la cicatriz maldiciendo por debajo al acordarse de que no había hecho nada por ocultarla, sólo esperaba que el hecho de que se veía mucho mayor que su versión de ese tiempo alejaba las sospechas le era tranquilizador.

-¿Qué le sirvo? – Preguntó Tom llegando y posándose frente a él mirándole amablemente luego de dedicarle una mirada evaluadora a sus ropas un poco usadas así como a su túnica de no muy buena calidad.

-Hidromiel – Contestó con voz suave Harry buscando entre sus bolsillos los pocos galeones que habían sobrevivido a su año anterior y colocándolas sobre la barra Tom tomó el dinero y le sirvió regresándole su cambio, antes de retirarse de nuevo a la lejanía, Harry suspiró aliviado si Tom no le había reconocido quería decir que todo iría bien, pero debía de tener cuidado con la cicatriz, guardó el dinero y detectó un abandonado número del Profeta a un lado, lo tomó con simpleza, abriéndolo y comenzó a ojearlo encontrando varios comentarios poco apreciativos sobre su persona.

"Es verdad" pensó dejando el periódico abierto a un lado tomando su copa y llevándoselo a sus labios, dándole un trago ligero "en este momento debo de estar en casa de Sirius" pensó sintiendo un ligero hueco en el estómago, en ese entonces Sirius aún estaba vivo, por un momento pensó en que podría salvarle.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios, no podía, de haberlo salvado Sirius seguiría vivo, concluyó, mirando la nota que decía sobre su ida al ministerio por haber roto las reglas. No recordaba que hubieran publicado eso, pero tampoco le extrañó a decir verdad. Fudge no había perdido ninguna oportunidad para mancillar su nombre y el de Dumbledore.

-¿Es una lástima verdad? Imaginar que ese muchacho resultara ser así – Declaró una voz a su lado, Harry se volvió ligeramente encontrándose con una bruja no muy bonita sentada a su lado señalando el periódico – Es patético como le gusta llamar la atención aprovechándose del miedo de los otros ¿no cree? – Preguntó parpadeando rápidamente luciendo sus largas pestañas. Harry sintió un desagrado inmediato por esa bruja que vestía con una chillante túnica rosa. Cerró el periódico con un movimiento simple.

-A mí lo que me parece patético es como el ministro ataca de esta manera a un niño de 15 años – Declaró con tono frío, la mujer le miró sorprendida, Harry simplemente terminó su bebida, dejando la copa vacía con un movimiento elegante, aunque este no se dio por enterado, bajó del banco y dando la espalda a la mujer echó a andar en dirección a la puerta trasera, a esa hora el banco ya debería haber abierto. No dejó de sentir no sólo la mirada de la mujer sino también de otras personas fijas en su espalda hasta que salió del sitio.

Aspiró profundamente el aire de afuera, intentando relajarse, necesitaba controlar su mal humor para no llamar tanto la atención. Miró a todos lados distinguiendo muy pocas personas caminando por el sitio, aún era bastante temprano, así que echó a andar en dirección al gran edificio blanco que se alzaba por sobre todas las tiendas, reprendiéndose mentalmente por el camino por ser tan descuidado, si seguía a ese paso haría que le descubrieran.

Cuando finalmente pudo entrar al blanco y elegante vestíbulo sin que alguna otra cosa pasara suspiró satisfecho e inició su andar en dirección al primer gnomo que tenía cerca, este le miró, al igual que Tom, evaluadoramente, pero Harry no dijo nada al respecto simplemente colocó la llave de la bóveda – Vengo a sacar algo de dinero – Declaró con tono relajado. El aludido tomó la llave inspeccionándola y asintió devolviéndosela – Bienvenido Señor Evans – Declaró, y llamó a grito entero a otro que llegó al instante, por eso no pudo ver la expresión sorprendida que pasó por el rostro de Harry que no tardo en recuperarse al recordar el nombre que usaría mientras estuviera en el pasado y tal vez cuando estuviera de cacería detrás de los Horrocruxes.

-Por aquí por favor – La voz del gnomo le hizo regresar a la realidad y asintiendo siguió a este por el ya conocido camino a las bóvedas, el número de la bóveda según pudo ver luego, era la 123, y para su sorpresa descendieron mucho más de lo que antes había bajado. La bóveda en sí fue otra gran sorpresa, había pensado que Dumbledore le habría dejado una cantidad no muy diferente a la que tenía en la de los Potter, pero, se había equivocado bastante. La cantidad en ese lugar era por lo menos cinco veces más que en la otra.

-¡Dios! – Masculló entre dientes al ver todo ese dinero, aquel lugar era casi como del tamaño posiblemente de la casa de los Dursley, podría entrar ahí sin problema y todo estaba tapizado. Intentando controlar sus ganas de ir en busca del Dumbledore vivo y decirle que había exagerado en su herencia, sacó dos sacos y los llenó rápidamente con los galeones más cercanos, y salió, ya arriba vería si podía arreglar algo para tener acceso libre al dinero sin tener que bajar de nuevo, el camino de regreso le sirvió para entender que posiblemente no era una locura que Dumbledore le dejara ese dinero, tendría que comprar muchas cosas en el tiempo que estaría tanto entrenando como de cacería.

-Disculpe – Llamó la atención de uno de los empleados del banco acercándose mientras terminaba de amarrar los dos sacos de oro en su cinturón – Me gustaría un poco de información – Pidió una vez estuvo enfrente y el gnomo le miró.

-Sí, ¿qué se le ofrece? – Preguntó este con una sonrisa grande y aparentemente amable, Harry pudo ver que fijó su mirada en las dos grandes bolsas que llevaba a la cintura. Se sentó frente al escritorio de este y se inclinó un poco como para tener más privacidad.

-Quería saber si habría algún método por el cual pudiera sacar dinero tanto mágico como muggle sin tener que traer una gran cantidad encima, verá, no hace mucho regrese aquí, y necesito hacer muchas compras, no sólo en el mundo mágico, pero es peligroso si trajera demasiado dinero encima – Le dijo con tono como preocupado, el gnomo asintió comprensivo y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus papeles

-Pues sí tenemos dos métodos, para el dinero muggle, es algo que ellos llaman tarjeta de crédito, y para el dinero mágico, bueno – Declaró comenzando a rebuscar y sacó finalmente unos papeles como contratos – Para el dinero mágico, se trata de esto – Declaró mostrándole una libreta parecida a una chequera – Sólo escriba aquí la cantidad, después pone su dedo en este sitio y se lo entrega al dueño, estos podrán cambiarlos de inmediato por la cantidad – Afirmó el gnomo, Harry asintió, definitivamente era un sistema de cheques.

- Muy bien quiero los dos – El representante del banco asintió rápidamente y le hizo colocar su huella y su firma en varios papeles, Harry al principio había dudado en cuanto a la firma pero finalmente con la pluma en mano firmo como "James Evans" con una letra mucho más cuidada de la que había tenido en quinto año. De cierta manera no estaba mintiendo, penso terminando de firmar los últimos contratos, aclarando que se pagaría una cuota mensual de unos 200 galeones, pero que se adicionaban más gastos a la cuenta de no sabía que más cosas, perdió el hilo de la conversación entre sus pensamientos.

- Y esto es lo último – terminó de decir el Gnomo sonriendo grandemente, Harry suspiró y se masajeó la muñeca había perdido la cuenta de cuantos papeles había tenido que firmar – Aquí tiene –dijo el encargado entregándole una tarjeta plastificada con el nombre James Evans, grabado en esta al igual que la chequera con cubierta de piel de dragón y el nombre grabado, eran al menos unos 300 cheques, se guardó todo en el bolsillo, y la criatura le entregó también una identificación muggle – Le pedirán esto en las tiendas muggles tal vez – Declaró, Harry vio que en la edad decía que contaba con 20 años, no sabía que pudiera verse de esa edad, miró su fotografía, y no le extraño, guardó esta también junto a las otras cosas y le dio la mano al gnomo para cerrar el trato

-Muchas gracias – Terminó, saliendo del sitio, se detuvo un momento en la salida parpadeando ante el sol deslumbrante que le dio en el rostro, el callejón volvía a estar repleto de personas por todos lados.

Bajó los escalones y miró a todos lados preguntándose a donde ir primero, vio la tienda de varitas y asintió a sí mismo, necesitaba otra varita, declaró y echó a andar en aquella dirección llevando su mano a su frente para asegurarse de que el flequillo cubriera la delgada cicatriz en forma de rayo. Suspiró aliviado al ver que la tienda estaba vacía, así que entró seguido del sonido tintineante de la campanilla, se acercó al mostrador intentando mantener la calma, preguntándose si el señor Olivanders le reconociese.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo? – La voz del mencionado volvió a provocar un brinco en Harry por segunda vez en su vida, volvió su mirada en dirección a donde el hombre salía de entre las sombras cargado de varias cajas de varitas. Le miraba como todos los demás evaluándolo.

-Sí, necesito una varita nueva – Habló con tono calmado pero serio al hombre, el cual asintió dejando las cajas en la vitrina y salió detrás del mostrador con la cinta métrica.

-Bien, bien – Respondió, Harry le tendió su mano derecha antes de que le preguntara que mano era la buena y el encargado comenzó a medirle antes de irse a buscar otras cajas dejando la cinta midiéndole cada centímetro de lo que encontrara, Harry alejó de si la cinta que intentaba medirle entre las fosas nasales en el momento en que el hombre salió de la trastienda con otro montón de cajas colocándolas en el mostrador, esperando que una vez más no tuviera problemas en elegir la varita.


	6. Chapter 6

Mis disculpas, sé que los primeros capítulos fueron algo muy tedioso, pero es que había algunas cosas que explicar, además claro, del hecho de que ando saliendo poco a poco de un bloqueo de escritor, por eso son tan cortos. Espero que los siguientes sean mucho más interesantes y claro, mucho más largos.

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 6**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Harry comenzó a preguntarse si el hacerse de una varita nueva no había sido una mala idea, mientras observaba frustrado como comenzaban nuevamente a apilarse las cajas con las varitas que ya había probado, aunque como la última vez el señor Olivanders parecía cada vez más emocionado, trayendo más y más, murmurando siempre algo así como "increíble" o "un cliente difícil".

-¿sólo tiene de dragón o unicornio? – Gruñó ligeramente Harry después de dejar nuevamente otra varita junto a las demás, el señor Olivanders le miró casi insultado.

-Claro que no, bueno ya que veo que usted es un cliente difícil señor Evans – Declaró el aludido antes de irse a buscar algunas otras opciones, no pensaba aceptar que en esa tienda no hubiera alguna varita para su cliente. Harry resopló agitando otra varita con el mismo resultado nulo, con un gesto de fastidio en su caja, ya llevaba en ese sitio al menos una hora y media, y comenzaba a notar que tenía mucho apetito y además estaba agotado, temía que luego de eso, sólo tendría fuerzas para ir a comer, comprar algunas túnicas e ir a un viaje rápido al mundo muggle antes de volver a casa, ya que necesitaba dormir un poco, no había dormido ya en más de 24 horas y no era bueno que se descuidara con algo por el estilo.

Harry se vio sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Olivanders salió cargando una enorme caja de madera plana que coloco enfrente de Harry apartando las demás cajas y la abrió, en el interior habían cuatro varitas, Harry se inclinó a mirarlas curioso y vislumbró la mirada casi extasiada del vendedor.

-Estas – Comenzó con un tono algo dramático – Son mis mejores varitas – Señaló la primera cercana a él – 50 cm, Sauce, con centro mágico de dientes de Basilisco – Declaró tendiéndosela para que la probara, Harry lo hizo. No paso nada. Olivanders dio un bufido quitándosela y dándole la otra, con la que tampoco pasó nada, y finalmente llegaron a la última.

-Si esta no le sirve, me la como – Se quejó Olivanders sacándola, -60 cm, de Tejo, delgada y flexible, con centro de sangre de Nundu en polvo – Gruñó tendiéndosela, Harry miró no muy seguro esa larga varita, tenía el tamaño de una espada corta, no creía que un Nundu tuviera algo que ver con él, pero aún así la cogió, y en ese mismo segundo, de la punta de esta brotaron chispas rojas y negras, y Harry sintió el cosquilleo de la magia en sus dedos, no pudo evitarlo, sonrió, aquello si que era una sorpresa. Olivanders lucía casi enloquecido de la alegría – Ya decía yo, tenía que haber alguna para usted aquí – Comentó, Harry asintió.

-Deme un equipo para limpieza de varita también – Le pidió y el encargado rápidamente fue y trajo aquello, Harry luego de pagar y con el paquete del limpiador flotando junto a él y su nueva varita en su cinturón, mientras que su original en su bolsillo trasero salió, y decidió hacer una última compra en el mundo mágico antes de ir a comer e ir al mundo muggle.

Harry vigiló que no hubiera nadie conocido en el interior y entró a la tienda de Madame Malkin, la cual en cuanto al verle salió a recibirlo aunque se notó que no miró con muy buenos ojos su atuendo, Harry no la culpaba.

-Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? – Preguntó con amabilidad, Harry le sonrío y señaló las telas cercanas

-Quiero unas túnicas de gala y unas de diario, ¿podríamos elegir las telas? Quiero de lo mejor, acabo de llegar de un largo viaje y toda mi ropa a quedado hecha un desastre –declaró con tono agradable pero elegante, si quería que el ministerio le consiguiera un Elfo adecuado necesitaba pasar por un mago rico que acaba de salir del hogar de los padres.

-Claro, claro, por aquí –dijo la mujer contenta llevándole a ver las telas, Harry no era muy experto, pero luego de sentir todas las telas, eligió una muy fresca y suave como seda de color negro, una tela algo más pesada con un poco de vuelo de dos caras de un azul oscuro y un rojo sangre brillante por el otro lado, y otras para sus túnicas de diario y Madame Malkin le eligió otras tres telas para sus túnicas de gala, todo de primera calidad, también aparte de las túnicas, pidió algunas capas de viaje, y le pidió a Madame que le hiciera unas camisas y unos pantalones con algunas de las telas que más le agradaron, esta de inmediato se las hizo e incluyeron un chaleco de piel de dragón junto con unas botas.

Mientras que Harry estaba de pie en sus nuevos pantalones negros algo ajustados y su camisa blanca de seda con puños y torso ajustado y las mangas flojas, vio entrar a alguien familiar.

-Buenas tardes señor Snape – Saludó Madame Malkin al hombre de nariz ganchuda, Harry se aseguró que su cicatriz estuviera bien oculta, Snape gruñó algo y miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido, antes de irse a ver entre las túnicas –Ya esta joven ¿qué le parece? –declaro Madame sacando a Harry de sus fantasías de venganza con un Snape desollado vivo, para que se viera en el espejo, el mago alto y delgado de cabellos pelirrojos y cabellos castaños con unos lentes delgados y algo pequeños le devolvió la mirada, realmente, no se parecía en nada a él, Madame Malkin le trajo una de sus túnicas de azul oscuro abiertas y le ayudo a ponérsela, la túnica tenia unos elegantes adornos plateados en las mangas y cuello, así como en el dobladillo – Se ve muy apuesto – Alabó la mujer acompañada de unas risillas de otras brujas jóvenes que acababan de entrar y veían a Harry como quien mira un apetitoso panecillo.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas ardían y rió quedamente un poco tímido – Gracias, usted ha hecho un trabajo maravilloso – Alabó a la señora Malkin la cual se sonrojó y rió como una quinceañera -¿cuánto le debo? – Le preguntó mientras iba con ella a donde el paquete de ropa nueva, su ropa vieja Malkin la había tirado, Harry ni se molestó por eso, tomó su nueva capa de viaje negra y de fondo azul oscuro como su túnica poniéndosela sobre los hombros sus dos varitas estaban de nuevo en sus sitios, Harry miró sus pies donde un nuevo par de botas de piel de dragón negro le daban el toque perfecto a su aspecto.

-¡Oh!, no me veo capaz de cobrarle ha sido un placer trabajar para usted –dijo pero aun así le entregó la cuenta, Harry rió interiormente sacando su chequera apuntando la cifra más un pequeño bono, se lo dio, la señora sonrió aún más y le acompañó hasta la puerta diciéndole muchos halagos, Harry se sentía algo avergonzado pero salió con los paquetes siguiéndolo de cerca, ahora tenía mucho apetito, luego iría al mundo muggle donde compraría los últimos detalles para que luego de dormir al día siguiente ir al ministerio, luego volvería a comprar algunas otras cosas y esa vez acompañado de su Elfo.

-Sírvame algo de comer por favor, Tom – Le pidió al mago detrás de la barra cuando entró y se ubicó en una mesa algo apartada, el aludido asintió corriendo a prepararle algo de comer. Harry se sentó con un suspiro agotado y con su nueva varita se dedicó a enviar los paquetes a su casa, se apuntó a su capa la cual logró transformar ligeramente en una gabardina, era una transformación fácil ya que no cambiaba el material simplemente la manera en que estaba cocido, así que no tenía demasiada dificultad con eso. Harry se alegraba de poder haberse ido de la tienda de Madame Malkin sin haber matado a Snape, pero luego de pensarlo estaba aun más aliviado que Snivellus, no le hubiera leído la mente, tenía que practicar Oclumencia, sabía que ese era uno de los temas de las clases que Dumbledore le había dejado, aunque no creía que pudiera poner en práctica estos hasta que se volviera a enfrentar con el mago cara de cuervo.

- Aquí está – Declaró Tom dejando enfrente de Harry un plato de sopa que olía muy bien, una copa con Hidromiel fría, y unas empanadas, Harry le pagó, agradeció y rápidamente comenzó a comer, debía apurarse, comenzaba a sentir mucho sueño. Luego de comer suspiró, y ahogó un bostezo con su mano, se dio una cachetada leve para despertarse y se puso de pie, y salió rápido del lugar, casi huyendo, cuando notó que la bruja de la túnica rosa hacía un gesto como para querer alcanzarle. No tenía tiempo para hablar con gente como esa.

Ya afuera se encontró con el problema de a dónde podría encaminarse, decidió por la derecha, y echó a andar, en algún momento debía de toparse con una óptica o una tienda, por suerte no llamaba mucho la atención se veía bastante más normal que otros magos que intentaban hacerse pasar por muggles.

Ahogó un nuevo bostezo que casi le disloca la mandíbula, y aceleró el paso, realmente debía darse prisa, no quería caerse dormido a mitad de las calles. Aunque el irse a casa y echarse en su nueva y muy suave y muy cálida cama era una idea realmente tentadora.


	7. Chapter 7

_**La verdad es que todos estos capítulos deberían de ser uno solo, pero como ando algo ocupada y entre que se me ocurre algo o tengo que hacer algo estoy haciendo muchos capítulos al cortar uno en varios pedazos, espero que para cuando la historia esté mucho más avanzada pueda acomodar mejor la historia en capítulos más largos.**_

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 7**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Harry encontró la óptica y la tienda unas cuadras más allá. No se tomó mucho tiempo, se hizo un examen de la vista, y se compró un gran paquete de lentillas de color con su graduación con todo el equipo necesario para su cuidado y encargó un nuevo armazón con los vidrios y luego de pagar se marchó, en la tienda fue igualmente rápido, compró algunas cosas y tras meterse en un callejón desapareció, apareciendo no enfrente de su casa, si no dentro En su habitación dejó las cosas en el buró y se apuntó a sí mismo murmurando un "Finite Incantatem" y su aspecto volvió a la normalidad, con un suspiro, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama, agitando la varita para cerrar las cortinas del cuarto.

"Todo sería más fácil si mi cabello se mantuviera largo naturalmente, me ahorraría algo de magia" pensó antes de caer profundamente dormido contra la almohada. Durmió desde las siete de la noche, hasta la mañana siguiente a las ocho, y eso, porque el sonido del despertador de su reloj de muñeca sonó, sacándole de su sueño profundo y tranquilo, algo que no pasaba muy seguido.

Parpadeó adormilado alzando un poco la cabeza de la almohada que abrazaba mirando con ojos entornados alrededor todo estaba oscuro aún, en su opinión.

-¿Dónde...? – Por un momento se había olvidado en donde se encontraba entonces recordó, palpó el buró en busca de la varita y al encontrarla la agitó en dirección a las cortinas las cuales se abrieron dejando el paso del sol. Con un gemido leve, Harry se arrastró fuera de la cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta terminando de despertarse estirándose hasta que sus huesos crujieron, se apartó el cabello del rostro, y del hombro donde le hizo cosquillas.

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que su cabello le cubría el rostro y le hacía cosquillas en los hombros, paro cuando reaccionó lanzó una exclamación y corrió al espejo donde se topó con la visión de un cabello negro, algo ligeramente ondulado, que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros.

-¿Pero cómo? – Murmuró cogiendo un mechón de su cabello entre sus manos sorprendido. Entonces recordó que no era la primera vez que le crecía el cabello de aquella forma, había ocurrido lo mismo cuando su tía Petunia le rapó la cabeza; y pensándolo más seriamente, nunca le había crecido más allá de cierta altura, situación que le hizo pensar que era también debida a la magia.

-"Ahora que necesito tenerlo largo parece ser que mi cabello creció todo lo que no me había crecido en estos años "- Pensó, y sonrió, eso mejoraba definitivamente las cosas, miró el reloj y vio que ya casi era medio día, debía darse prisa, tenía que prepararse e ir al Ministerio. Caminó donde depositó las bolsas con sus compras muggles la noche anterior y con ellas se encaminó al amplio baño, sacó todo lo de sus lentes y las otras cosas que había comprado, era maquillaje para ocultar la cicatriz y tinte para su cabello. Abrió el paquete y la llave del agua, esperaba que todo eso valiera la pena.

Cuatro horas después, en el Ministerio de Magia, apareció un joven de al parecer 19 años, vestido con unas finas y elegantes ropas con una capa de viaje negra sobre los hombros, cabello pelirrojo casi negro atado levemente a la nuca dejando que la coleta descansara por su espalda, y unos mechones delineando su rostro, con ojos dorados y piel un poco pálida. Harry sonrió al ver que su imagen era perfecta, muchos se fijaron en el pero supo que no era porque le habían reconocido sino por su perfecto disfraz, caminó rápidamente en dirección al recibidor donde estaba el guardia quien al verle se enderezó al instante, y antes de que este pudiera decir nada le tendió su varita que recibió allí mismo para revisarla.

-Muy bien, esto es para usted, y esto para mí ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita? –preguntó regresándole la varita.

-Vengo a buscar algo de información en la sección de control de criaturas mágicas, con permiso – Declaró y sin más se encaminó al ascensor donde rápidamente le abrieron camino y pudo entrar sin ningún problema, en este momento era cuando le agradaba bastante el hecho de haberse estirado tanto en el ultimo año, miro relajadamente como iban bajando piso por piso, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los que estaban a su alrededor.

-"Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas"- escuchó que decía una voz que provenía del techo y Harry salió del ascensor encaminándose por el pasillo, aunque no sabía realmente a donde iba, vio la oficina que decía "Director" y tocó suavemente.

-Entre – Respondió una voz del otro lado, entró con calma, detrás del escritorio se encontraba un hombre con apariencia de malas pulgas y que parecía apunto de gritarle a Harry por molestarle pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio las finas ropas que este llevaba.

-Disculpe que lo moleste, pero ¿podría decirme, donde puedo encontrar quien me diga donde puedo hacerme de un elfo doméstico? – Preguntó Harry con una amable sonrisa, el director se puso de pie de un salto.

-Claro, por aquí, amm... ¿señor? – Preguntó mirándole atentamente mientras salía de la oficina y echaba a andar por el pasillo al lado de Harry.

-James Evans – Respondió con calma, mirando al frente y caminando con la cabeza orgullosamente erguida. Harry por dentro quería ponerse a carcajear ante la cara de embotamiento del mago a su lado, pero logró contenerse perfectamente.

Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña oficina donde se encontraba una mujer con cara de pájaro, tenia una nariz larga y picuda y unos ojillos pequeños y brillosos.

-Señorita Pickiet, este es el señor Evans, está buscando un Elfo doméstico que pueda trabajar para él, bueno les dejo – Y el director salió, Harry avanzó hasta llegar al frente del escritorio de la mujer que le miraba cuidadosamente. Se sentó con gracia en el asiento y miró a la mujer frente a él con igual fijeza.

-¿Su familia es antigua? – Le preguntó mientras sacaba unas hojas como formulario. Harry pensó la respuesta y finalmente asintió con calma.

-Sí lo es, pero no es conocida aquí en Inglaterra, estamos emparentados con la familia Black me parece, pero somos algo así como primos lejanos – Pensó a que venía esa pregunta, tal vez pensaba que era una especie de nuevo rico, lo era claro, pero no era un torpe.

-¿Por qué necesita de un elfo doméstico, señor Evans? – Preguntó seriamente la bruja mientras escribía algo en las hojas. Harry aspiró calmadamente alistándose para decir la historia que había estado preparando.

-Bueno a decir verdad, lo necesito porque soy malo con los quehaceres, mi familia siempre ha tenido elfos, y actualmente tenemos dos, sólo que, bueno, uno ya es muy viejo y ya no hace más que vagar por la casa murmurando cosas entre dientes, y el otro, no puede venir conmigo porque tiene que quedarse en la casa de mis padres, no hace mucho vine para acá, para poder completar mis estudios, y necesito a alguien que cuide de mí ya que viviré solo una temporada – Declaró dándole una sonrisa amable a la mujer, la cual asintió. Luego de un rato terminó de apuntar algo y le tendió a Harry las hojas.

-Este es el permiso para tener un elfo y aquí – Dijo tendiéndole una tarjetita – Es la dirección donde podrá ir y elegir alguno – Harry asintió guardó las cosas en las bolsas de su capa y sacó un saco más o menos mediano con varios Galeones, se puso de pie y lo dejó en el escritorio – Muchas gracias por su ayuda – Vio como la mujer esbozaba una sonrisa por primera vez tomando el dinero discretamente,

- Tenga un buen día señor Evans – Le deseó, Harry sin más salió, ya no quería estar más tiempo en ese sitio, fue al elevador y subió, quería ir a buscar a su elfo e ir a hacer algunas compras finales y comenzar el entrenamiento, era una verdadera suerte que tuviera dos años por delante para aprenderlo todo y no por ejemplo una semana o unos días.

La casa de reposo de los elfos Domésticos, era más bien una especie de escuela para ellos, todos los elfos jóvenes iban ahí y eran entrenados y enseñados y luego colocados en familias de magos "buenas". Algunos claro simplemente volvían al lugar donde estaban sus madres o padres. La casa era bastante grande y en opinión de Harry bastante tétrica. Se había aparecido a cierta distancia dando tiempo para que los dueños notaran su presencia para cuando llegó finalmente a la puerta antes de tocar esta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer con cara amargada y cruel. Harry hizo un intento heroico para no sufrir un escalofrío, y poder dedicarle una sonrisa amable a esta.

-Pase, en el Ministerio me avisaron que vendría señor Evans –dio la bienvenida invitándole a pasar, y cuando Harry entró, cerró la puerta detrás de él y le guió a una especie de sala recibidor, tan pronto Harry tomo asiento en la pequeña mesa auxiliar apareció todo un juego de te, y algunos bocadillos. – Mi compañera en el Ministerio me dijo que su familia acostumbra a tener dos elfos – Declaró esta mirándole con interés.

Harry asintió tomando la taza y dándole un sorbo suave, estaba bastante bueno.

-Sí, aunque uno de ellos ya es muy viejo – Dijo con suavidad recordando a Kreacher y a Dobby, aunque Dobby en sí no era del todo suyo, ya que él era libre. Pero la mujer asintió comprensiva.

-¿Entonces a usted le gustaría adquirir dos también? – Preguntó amablemente, Harry parpadeó sorprendido no había planeado tener dos, pero, recordando el tamaño de Hidden Manor tal vez no sería tan malo, sonrió ligeramente, incluso podría ser una par de elfinas, era posible que en el futuro Dobby se uniera al grupo y este apreciaría la compañía.

-Puede ser, aunque no sé si haya demasiado trabajo para dos elfos – murmuró mirando a la mujer esta se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que ellos se quejen al respecto, considerando que usted es joven le gustara que estos elfos sean jóvenes también – Terminó de decir sacando una especie de carpeta con una larga lista. Harry asintió ligeramente.

- Sí, y que se llevaran bien, también sería bueno que fueran elfinas, no sé, siento que la casa necesitará un poco de toque femenino – Dijo con una sonrisa calmada, la mujer asintió sonriendo ligeramente también imaginando a que era lo que se refería con eso, ya que seguramente conocía más al respecto entre las diferencias entre elfos varones y mujeres.

-Muy bien, Señor Evans – La mujer tronó los dedos, - Mini, Wini – Llamó, y con sonoros "pops", dos pequeñas elfinas aparecieron en la sala. Harry vio que podían ser consideradas "bonitas", ambas tenían grandes ojos azules, y una de ellas tenía un mechón de cabello rubio y la otra uno castaño y sus narices eran pequeñas y respingonas, vestían una servilleta a modo de toga y pensó que preferiría verlas vestidas con algo más parecido a unas túnicas, miró a la mujer.

- Me agradan bastante, pero, ¿cree que podríamos cambiar sus vestimentas? Mi familia acostumbra a tener a sus elfos con ciertos "uniformes" podría decirse – Dijo con suavidad, la mujer le miró interrogante, - Mi madre le gustaba hacerles una especie de túnica – Explicó, la mujer miró a las elfinas que se mantenían calladas y miraban a Harry nerviosas finalmente esta asintió y señaló con su varita a las elfinas y modificó las servilletas en una especie de túnicas blancas, las elfinas parpadearon sorprendidas pero no dijeron nada. Harry sacó con calma su chequera -¿Cuánto entonces será? – Preguntó mirando a la mujer sin dirigir otra mirada a las elfinas, por el momento prefería aparentar. La mujer sonrió y le dio un precio que realmente era bastante elevado, pero Harry firmó el cheque por esa cantidad y se lo dio a la mujer, de inmediato este sintió cierto cosquilleo en sus manos y supo que con eso las dos elfinas quedaban atadas a él de alguna manera.

Se puso de pie tranquilamente – Vamos, Mini, Wini, les mostraré la casa, gracias por todo señorita – Se despidió y salió de esa casa con las dos elfinas detrás de él, a una distancia prudente, Harry desapareció sabiendo de alguna manera que las dos elfinas le seguirían, aparecieron frente a la casa, las dos elfinas miraron sorprendidas el lugar y el jardín lleno de flores –Wini, Mini, este es Hidden Manor, y espero sea su hogar – Les sonrió cálidamente las dos Elfinas siguieron sin decir nada pero asintieron Harry las llevo al interior – Pueden explorar todo a su gusto, esta es la cocina – Les mostró el sitio, y aquí –Dijo mostrando una puerta al lado de la cocina que abrió para dejarles ver el sitio, era una pequeña recámara con dos camas individuales con cálidas sabanas y cobijas y una bonita ventana al jardín con un florero con flores de colores – Esta es su habitación – Les dijo y disfrutó de sus miradas anonadadas.

-¡Oh amo! – Exclamaron las dos elfinas mirando embelesadas a Harry – Gracias.

Harry se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de ellas dos. Dándoles una sonrisa cálida.

-Me alegra que les gustara, ahora, unos detalles, ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran aquí, e incluso les pagaré, para que así puedan comprar lo que ustedes quieran, y, bueno, mi nombre completo es Harry James Potter Evans – Les dijo con suavidad, las dos elfinas le miraron impresionadas.

-¿El señorito Harry Potter? – Preguntó Mini, Harry asintió y se llevó una mano a los labios a modo de secreto.

-Pero eso será un secreto entre nosotros, cuando estemos solos o en la casa podrán llamarme Harry, no amo, ni señor, ni señorito, sólo Harry, pero cuando estemos fuera o con otros hay que pretender, y soy James, pueden llamarme en ese momento Joven James si quieren – Las elfinas asintieron casi dando brinquitos de emoción. Harry sonrió, bueno, parecía ser que todo iba a salir bastante bien.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les vaya gustando la historia espero no terminar defraudándoles. Bueno sigamos con la historia:**_

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 8**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Los siguientes tres días pasaron volando en opinión de Harry, aunque aún no había podido comenzar su entrenamiento según lo planeado al principio, ya que, necesitaba terminar de "mudarse". Por lo menos Mini y Wini habían sido de gran ayuda en el momento de ir a las últimas compras, lógicamente ellas, claro, no le acompañaron a comprar su nuevo guardarropa muggle.

Pero finalmente Hidden Manor, tomó apariencia realmente mágica, y esa mañana luego de un opíparo desayuno en cama cortesía de Mini, por fin, subía a la biblioteca cargando con el baúl que Dumbledore le había dejado.

-¿Señorito Harry, gusta una taza de té y unos bocadillos? – Preguntó Wini mientras le seguía por el pasillo, había intentado llevar ella el baúl pero a Harry pensó que este era demasiado pesado para la diminuta elfina.

-Claro Wini, tráemelos a la biblioteca por favor, ¿podrías encender el fuego ahí también? – Pidió mientras sacaba su llave y abría la puerta, la elfina asintió entusiasta y desapareció. Wini y Mini no habían dejado de rondarlo atentas a cualquier cosa que Harry pudiera necesitar. No era algo molesto claro, Harry luego de tres días terminó por caer en el juego de ellas, al principio les decía que estaba todo bien, pero habían comenzado a ponerle ojos de borrego a medio degollar cada que les decía que no a alguna de sus preguntas sobre si quería té, o galletas, o si le acomodaban la almohada o algo así, y Harry no se veía capaz de negarles nada.

Rió entre dientes entrando a la biblioteca al pensar que las elfinas parecían haberse dado cuenta de eso también. Con un suspiro dejó el baúl en el macizo escritorio de roble que había comprado para la biblioteca, y abrió este sacando el pensador cuidadosamente colocándolo a un lado junto con un pequeño libro negro. Lo había encontrado el día anterior, venía con varias anotaciones de Dumbledore sobre como podía usar el pensador y cómo salir de los recuerdos.

_"Después de todo, siempre han sido otros los que te han sacado ¿no Harry?" _Había escrito y el aludido casi pudo imaginar el tono suave y divertido del director.

-Aquí está Señorito Harry – Wini apareció cargando una charola con el té y el plato de bocadillos que acomodó a un lado en la mesita de servicio junto a su sillón detrás del escritorio. Y rápidamente fue a la chimenea a prender el fuego.

-Gracias Wini – Murmuró mientras estaba un poco inclinado sobre el baúl abierto leyendo cuidadosamente todas las etiquetas buscando cual sería la primera que vería.

Parpadeó algo sorprendido al toparse con una etiqueta que indicaba la solución a sus dudas: _Veme primero, _no dejaba duda alguna a lo que se refería, Harry casi se suelta a carcajear pero logró contenerse apartándose del rostro un mechón de su ahora cabello pelirrojo oscuro, tomando la botella y con el pensador en la otra mano fue a sentarse a su sillón. Dejó todo frente a él y dio un trago al té, antes de dejarlo, y abrir la botella y vaciar el recuerdo en el interior.

-Wini voy a estar trabajando, por favor no me molesten hasta la hora de comer – Le pidió a la elfina con una sonrisa, esta asintió no muy segura pero luego de asegurar el fuego de la chimenea desapareció. – Bueno, aquí vamos – Suspiró tomando su varita y hundiendo su rostro en el recuerdo como ya hace tanto tiempo.

Sintió esa familiar sensación de caer, cuando percibió que otra vez estaba en el suelo firme, abrió los ojos. No tardó mucho tiempo en reconocer el lugar, estaba en ni más ni menos que en la oficina del director, y este se encontraba ahí sentado detrás de su escritorio mirando pensativo al frente en dirección a Harry, o al menos eso daba la impresión, no había nadie más en ese lugar aparte del Fénix.

-Hola Harry – La voz del director le hizo dar un bote y se volvió rápidamente a ver de frente al director – Si estás viendo este recuerdo, quiere decir que he muerto, es una lástima, pero como no sé si muera pronto o no, he decidido dejarte una manera de que estés preparado para tu misión, confío en que ya sepas sobre los Horrocruxes, así como que hayas visto los recuerdos de la vida de Tom, y que son siete en total, seis que debes de destruir antes de ir a vencer a Voldemort.

Harry terminó por sentarse en la silla por suerte podía sentarse, mirando al director, el director miraba fijamente al frente, Harry siguió si visión hasta fijarla en un espejo, vaya, conque así era como se grababan esa clase de recuerdos. Notó que los directores en sus pinturas miraban al director seriamente, seguramente era raro ver a este hablando con la nada.

-Harry los recuerdos que están marcados con los nombres de Voldemort, son los recuerdos que me parece ya te he mostrado, hay algunos otros que yo guardo sobre todo lo que creo pueda servirte, puede que para cuando muera habrá más recuerdos de los que yo tengo conciencia en este momento, esos puedes dejarlos para el final, me interesa más que te concentres en tus estudios Harry, tienes dos años para aprender todo lo que yo he aprendido en toda mi vida – Harry asintió ligeramente, era verdad, tenía que ponerse en serio a estudiar – No soy el único que te enseñará cosas Harry, en algunos recuerdos tus maestros son otros, yo los cambie de tal manera que te enseñaran lo que necesitarás, y en mi biblioteca hay mucha más información, confío en ti Harry, el futuro del mundo mágico está en tus manos después de todo – Le sonrió y Harry supo que había terminado. Volvió a encontrarse en la biblioteca mirando seriamente el pensador, con un movimiento suave de varita regresó ese recuerdo a la botella y lo selló marcándolo en la etiqueta regresándolo a su sitio.

-Bien – Dijo en voz alta bebiéndose el resto de su té, -¿con qué comenzaremos ahora? – Pensó, y al ver una sección etiquetada como "artes muggles", sonrió, tomó la primera sesión que colocó a un lado, luego, continuó con las primeras clases de todas las materias, vació la primera y se inclinó, era hora de comenzar a entrenarse tenía mucho por aprender.


	9. Chapter 9

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 9**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Mini cargada con un gran cesto con muchas verduras y hierbas volvía por el camino de tierra a la casa, habían construido un invernadero a cierta distancia para tener verduras frescas, y también había ido al callejón Diagon a comprar nuevos ingredientes de pociones para el Señorito Harry.

Había pasado rápidamente en su opinión casi un año, en unos días más el señorito cumpliría años, ella y Wini estaban planeando que podrían regalarle a este, sonrió ensoñadoramente mientras se acomodaba la pequeña capa de viaje que Harry les había mandado a hacer para las dos, las dos elfinas realmente estaban muy contentas con su nuevo hogar, aunque al principio no estaban tan seguras de como tomarse la amabilidad del señorito, realmente habían terminado por disfrutar de su vida. Existían veces que se preocupaban cuando este se agotaba demasiado, y ellas tenían prácticamente que arrastrarlo de vuelta a la cama para que descansara o casi meterle la comida a la boca porque se le olvidaba comer.

Un sonido hizo que Mini saliera de sus pensamientos y sus orejitas se alzaran buscando saber de donde provenía, frunció el ceño al ver que un matorral cercano se movía, se colocó alerta, entonces, un niño calló a mitad del camino jadeando entre cortadamente, Mini se sintió espantada, no debía de pasar de los diez años, y supo que era un mago por su túnica destrozada y manchada de sangre –¡Oh dios! – Pensó y desapareció rápidamente para ir en busca del amo Harry.

Harry se encontraba en ese momento entrenando espada con un muñeco encantado para ello, cuando el grito de la elfina le hizo casi saltar.

-¡Amo Harry, amo Harry! – Chilló Mini entrando en el cuarto, Harry detuvo el entrenamiento mirando extrañado a la elfina, no era normal que ella le llamara "amo" ni que se notara tan preocupada.

-Mini ¿qué pasa? – Le preguntó extrañado pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente para secarse el sudor.

-Amo Harry, un niño, un niño herido en el camino rápido – Gritó la elfina y desapareció, Harry no esperó más explicaciones y también desapareció siguiendo a la criatura, cuando llegó al lugar y vio a Mini haciéndole señas y señalándole el cuerpo caído, de inmediato corrió en esa dirección, y se inclinó para verle bien.

-¡Dios!, Mini prepara uno de los cuartos, dile a Wini que lleve el botiquín al cuarto – Le dijo y la elfina asintió desapareciendo. Harry cargó en brazos al chico y corrió de vuelta a la casa, no quería aparecerse ya que podría causarle más dolor al chico. Miró al muchacho que estaba entre sus brazos, estaba muy pálido y frío, no podía asegurar como era ya que estaba lleno de tierra, lodo y sangre, pero lo que sí detecto fue la mordida en su hombro, la mordida de un hombre lobo. Frunció el ceño y se apresuró.

Para cuando llego al cuarto Wini y Mini ya estaban ahí y habían preparado el baño, Harry sin pensarlo se metió con todo y niño bajo la regadera, limpiándole toda la suciedad, y de paso que agarrara un poco de calor con el agua caliente. Cuando le vio más o menos limpio salió y con un movimiento de varita le colocó ropa seca y limpia y lo acostó en la cama. Tomó el botiquín y pronto con ayuda de una de sus pociones, limpió la herida y la adormeció, cogió una aguja e hilo especial y con gran cuidado cerró la herida, sus habilidades en primeros auxilios fueron lo primero que había puesto en práctica y mejorado rápidamente. Dejó la zona sin venda para que respirara. Recogió otras pócimas para que regenerara la sangre que perdió, otra para dormir sin soñar y un revitalizante e hizo beberlas al chico.

Suspiró quedamente, no podía hacer más por ahora, le acomodó cuidadosamente en la cama y le secó el cabello, que era de un castaño claro y lacio por completo. Miró a las dos asustadas elfinas y les sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Estará bien, ahora sólo necesita descanso ¿pueden cuidarlo? Voy a ir a ver de donde vino – Les pidió a las elfinas que asintieron y Harry salió de vuelta al bosque que rodeaba su casa intentando seguir las huellas del chico, aunque lo que encontró no era lo que había esperado, a varios kilómetros se encontró con una abandonada mochila llena de sangre con lo que seguramente eran las pertenencias del chico, pero ya no quedaban rastros del lobo que le había mordido, sin embargo, Harry tenia una sospecha del autor de aquella atrocidad. Con la mochila cargando volvió a la casa, no podía hacer más hasta saber quien era el niño y ese pequeño no despertaría por lo pronto.

Harry volvió encontrándose con que Mini preparaba la cena y Wini vigilaba el sueño del chico, Harry dejó la mochila en la habitación y Wini se encargó de limpiarla.

- Debería llamarle a un doctor señorito Harry – Murmuró Wini mirándole desde su posición en la silla junto a la cabecera de la cama, Harry asintió también de acuerdo, pero primero quería que el chico despertara y le dijera al menos su nombre y por qué, evidentemente, había huido de casa, no quería meter al muchacho en problemas llevándolo al hospital.

- Lo llamaré más tarde Wini, por ahora infórmame si se despierta, volveré a mi entrenamiento – Le dijo antes de sonreírle y salir del cuarto, por ahora los médicos de todas maneras no podían hacer nada más que él, si había sido un hombre lobo quien le había mordido sólo quedaba esperar a ver si sobrevivía. Cosa que realmente esperaba Harry, hecho un último vistazo por sobre su hombro al pequeño niño que dormía pacíficamente, en esa enorme cama, antes de salir del lugar para seguir con su entrenamiento no debía desaprovechar ni un minuto.


	10. Chapter 10

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 10**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

El chico durmió durante los siguientes dos días manteniéndose gracias a las pócimas revitalizantes que Mini y Wini le administraban. Mientras que Harry simplemente continuaba con su horario. Finalmente un día, Harry tuvo que quedarse a vigilar el sueño del niño porque las elfinas necesitaban un descanso, así que se bajó con varios libros a sentarse junto a la cama del chico leyendo atentamente, en ese año había avanzado bastante cosa que alegraba a Harry, pero no pensaba dejar de estudiar ni un segundo ya que quería terminar de aprender todo para cuando los dos años exactos se cumplieran. Tan metido estaba en su lectura que no se dio por enterado cuando un par de ojos gris casi púrpura se abrieron y se posaron en su figura.

"¿Dónde estaba?" se preguntó el muchacho en la cama despertando, no reconocía el sitio y al ver aquel mago que aunque no parecía ser muchos años mayor que él, sentado al lado de su cama leyendo atentamente, se sintió nervioso, conforme pasaban los minutos fue tranquilizándose al mirar la posición calmada y seria del mago. Sobretodo se había calmado al ver que preciso un mago lo encontró y no unos muggles, sin embargo, aún no entendía del todo que había pasado.

-Oh, ya despertaste – La voz suave y agradable del mago pelirrojo a su lado le hizo salir de sus pensamientos topándose con la mirada dorada de este acompañada de una sonrisa amable – Nos estabas comenzando a preocupar ¿cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó Harry mientras marcaba su libro, cerrándolo y dejándolo en su regazo. El niño movió ligeramente la cabeza como para decirle que estaba bien.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó con voz queda y algo afectada por el poco uso, intento sentarse pero su hombro dolió en ese momento y volvió a caer contra las almohadas con un gemido, las manos del mago le ayudaron a volver a recostarse cuidadosamente.

- Cuidado, esa herida no ha terminado de sanarse, te encuentras en mi hogar, Hidden Manor ¿cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó mientras, sentado a su lado buscaba alguna poción entre las que estaban a un lado - Ten bebe esto te calmara el dolor – Le aconsejó, y obedeció ya que sentía demasiado dolor.

-Damien – Murmuró – Damien Swuin – Se sintió mucho mejor luego de tomar la poción. Intentó recordar que había pasado, ¿por qué estaba herido? Entonces, como una pesadilla recordó al hombre lobo persiguiéndole, como este se le lanzó mordiéndole el hombro y como apenas logró escapar –Dios – Murmuró palideciendo y se llevó una mano a la herida ya vendada pero la mano grande de Harry pero delgada, de dedos largos y ágiles se la sujetaron suavemente devolviéndola a su antiguo lugar.

-Calma, logramos encontrarte a tiempo, es una suerte que mi casa estuviera cerca y pudieras llegar – Le tranquilizó, pero Damien no se sentía nada reconfortado.

- Me mordió, me mordió un hombre lobo ¿cómo puedo estar bien? – Casi chilló en la cara del mago, el cual le miró con atención y seriedad, su mirada le hizo callarse y tragarse los gritos que quería dar de indignación.

-Estás vivo Damien, estás sano, estás en un sitio seguro, me parece que deberías verlo por ese lado, te mordió un hombre lobo ¿y qué? Si bueno, es posible que estés infectado, pero el que seas un hombre lobo no te hace menos Damien, no por eso dejas de ser un mago, ni por eso dejas de ser tú – Le dijo seriamente, Damien hipó, y luego de eso se soltó a llorar abrazándose a Harry pillándolo por sorpresa ese gesto pero al final le abrazó por los hombros y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza tranquilizándole, Damien lloró hasta que volvió a quedar dormido por el cansancio y Harry le volvió a acomodar en la cama arropándole.

Le miró atentamente, preguntándose si todo iría bien, Damien seguramente iba a estar apunto de recibir su carta de entrada al colegio, y era evidente que era hijo de magos, pero seguía sin entender por qué no estaba en su casa en vez de haber estado vagando por un bosque.

-¿Quién eres tu Damien Swuin? – Suspiró volviéndose a sentar en el sillón y retomó su lectura, Wini y Mini no tardarían en subirles a ambos la cena, cosa que el chico necesitaba con urgencia, le había notado muy delgado cuando lo abrazó.

Para la noche, Damien despertó de nuevo conociendo finalmente a las elfinas quienes ahora le cuidaban en lugar de Harry.

-El señorito Damien debe de cenar, no ha comido nada desde que llegó – Habló con tono dulce Wini ayudándole a sentarse contra las almohadas tras habérselas acomodado. Y Mini le acomodó la charola con una crema de champiñones de muy buen aspecto y pan recién hecho muy suave. El estómago de Damien gruñó de acuerdo con las palabras de la elfina y usando su mano sana comenzó a comer con apetito, ante las miradas sonrientes de las elfinas, de pronto Mini dio un saltito saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Debo llevarle su cena también al Señorito James – Chilló esta antes de desaparecer, Damien imaginó que el "señorito" James, era el mago pelirrojo de ojos dorados que le había vigilado en la mañana. Wini seguía a su lado y pelaba cuidadosamente una manzana para él ya que cuando se la ofreció había admitido que no le gustaba la piel de las manzanas.

-Wini ¿quién es el "Señorito" James? – Preguntó a la elfina, esta le miró tranquilamente con una sonrisa cálida antes de volver su atención a la manzana.

-El amo James Evans, es el dueño de la casa Señorito Damien, le llamamos Señorito por que al amo no le gusta que le llamemos, amo, o Señor – Le explicó. Aunque Damien siguió en las mismas no conocía a ningún James Evans, pero cosa que no era rara él no conocía a muchos magos.

-¿Dónde se encuentra? – Le preguntó mientras terminaba su plato y daba un trago sediento al jugo de calabaza frío que le habían servido. La elfina le colocó la manzana pelada y cortada en el plato a un lado, y señaló en dirección sobre sus cabezas.

-Arriba, tal vez en la biblioteca, el Señorito James, trabaja muy duro estudiando arriba – Contestó con voz alegre, Damien casi podía jurar que detectó cierto embeleso en su voz, entonces calló en cuenta del aspecto de las elfinas, no iban vestidas con la clásica toalla o servilleta o funda de almohada, en realidad llevaban unas bonitas túnicas blancas y encima atadas a su cintura unos como mandiles con vuelos y en sus pies unos especies de huaraches cómodos, eso no lo había visto nunca antes, sin mencionar que iban realmente limpias y arregladas.

Damien dirigió su vista arriba, preguntándose quien sería este tal James Evans, quien parecía ya haber terminado sus estudios en el colegio y ahora aprendía por sí mismo algo. Había algo que se le hacia extrañamente conocido pero no sabría decir el qué.

Damien no vio a James el resto del día, hasta en la tarde siguiente, cuando este entró llevando la charola con la comida.

-Buenas tardes Damien – Saludó colocando la charola en el buró y le ayudó a sentarse contra las almohadas antes de sentarse en el sillón a su lado. –Bien, creo que no hemos tenido mucha oportunidad para hablar – Declaró acomodándole la charola en su regazo. Damien asintió comenzando a comer.

Harry le miró atentamente comer con evidente apetito intentando pensar en como hacerle las preguntas adecuadas para poder conseguir la información sobre el por qué había huido de casa, incluso pensó en practicar un poco de Legeremens en él, para ver si había avanzado tanto como creía, pero prefirió dejarlo como última opción en caso de que no le contestara.

Si Harry se hubiera visto en ese momento en un espejo, sentado calmadamente en el sillón con los dedos entrelazados apoyados en su regazo con la cabeza un poco inclinada y mirando atentamente a Damien comiendo frente a él huyendo de su mirada, habría tenido una especie de Deja vú.


	11. Chapter 11

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 11**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Damien levantó la mirada del libro de hechizos de primer año con un suspiro resignado y miró la libreta a su lado donde un ensayo estaba comenzado. Había pasado casi medio año desde que Damien llegara a Hidden Manor, un suspiro volvió a brotar de sus labios y dirigió su vista al espejo de cuerpo completo en la esquina lejana de su ahora recámara, Damien lucía en opinión de Harry con mucho mejor aspecto que cualquier otro en su condición, considerando que Damien ya había pasado por sus primeras transformaciones, ser un hombre lobo no es fácil, pensó Damien resoplando intentando concentrarse de nuevo en su tarea.

Algunos días luego de que Harry le encontrara, finalmente narró lo que había pasado. Los padres de Damien habían muerto hacía algunos años en una especie de accidente pero nadie dio más explicaciones a este, y quedó al cuidado de uno de sus tíos, quien resultó ser un mortífago, aunque uno de poca monta a decir verdad, pero eso no quitó que Damien lo descubriera y se viera envuelto en el conocido dolor del Cruciatus, no soportó más y tomando sus pocas pertenencias huyó.

-Pero ese hombre lobo, me siguió – Le había dicho a Harry estremeciéndose. Greyback lo siguió y mordió, luego de eso, este le había dejado ir, quién sabe por qué. Harry imaginó que fue por las protecciones de los terrenos de la casa, cuando Damien había entrado en los terrenos, Greyback simplemente no pudo seguirle. Una verdadera suerte ya que de haberle encontrado, Damien habría muerto seguramente, desde ese entonces Harry le invitó a que se quedara con él, no pensaba arriesgarle, además, sería una locura dejarle solo ya que conocía bien a los del Ministerio, la vida para un hombre lobo no era fácil, y aún menos para un niño que todavía no había aprendido a usar hechizos comunes.

"Y así comienza mi largo sueño" pensó aburrido Damien jugando con la pluma, claro, disfrutaba de la vida con Harry, y lo hizo mucho más cuando había descubierto quien era, aunque al principio no podía creerlo. Harry James Potter Evans, pero venido del futuro, imagínate. Lo había descubierto por casualidad, había tenido el tino de entrar en el cuarto de Harry en el momento en que se ocultaba la cicatriz, esa que es tan imposible de no reconocer. Claro ahora se sentía alagado porque le hubiera confiado al menos ese secreto, pero Harry simplemente no le decía que iba a pasar, se habían inscrito en el periódico, y siempre veía su expresión tan tranquila, miraba la portada del periódico de reojo y simplemente lo dejaba a un lado. Recordaba una vez haber visto una expresión triste en sus ojos.

"Ya casi "- Alcanzó a murmurar antes de dejar el periódico a un lado y él de curioso había mirado el diario encontrándose con la noticia de que había habido un ataque en el Ministerio y el anuncio de que voldemort había regresado de forma oficial, cosa que puso nervioso a Damien, pero Harry se notaba tan tranquilo.

-Damien, si quieres quedarte conmigo tendrás que aprender magia rápidamente, no puedo estarte cuidando todo el tiempo, debes de ser más una ayuda que un estorbo – Le dijo un mes después de haber descubierto que era Harry Potter. Damien se mostró entusiasta ante la idea de aprender magia ya que no había podido ir al colegio porque ninguno le aceptaba y en Hogwarts en ese momento estaba manejado por el Ministerio cosa que le dejaba cero probabilidades.

Pero, ahora luego de una larga temporada ya no era tan divertido, sobre todo por que el mismo Harry estaba estudiando, un nivel de magia muy alto, eso podía decírselo cualquiera, Harry se había vuelto cada vez más poderoso conforme le conocía, y aunque era un maestro excelente ya que Damien podía presumir ser bastante bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones, le estaba haciendo falta un poco de vida normal. Quería una escoba, o ir a pasear a algún lado, pero desde que llegó no había salido más allá del jardín porque Harry estaba muy ocupado.

Un toque en la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos, Harry entró en ese momento con una gran sonrisa. – Finalmente – Declaró animadamente entrando y sentándose en el sillón de al lado de Damien quien le miraba curioso – Al fín pude terminar con casi todas mis lecciones, sólo me quedan unas pocas y terminaré, me parece que esto hay que celebrarlo ¿qué te parece si vamos al callejón Diagon?, después de todo, necesitas algunas otras cosas, y Mini y Wini me reprendieron porque alegan que necesitas algo de ejercicio ¿te parece buena idea? – Le preguntó aún con esa sonrisita. Damien asintió rápidamente, en ese tiempo la relación entre ambos había sido casi entre hermanos, podría decirse, ya que incluso Harry había llegado a correr a Damien de su cuarto, pero aun había cierta línea que los mantenía un poco al margen en esa relación Damien pensaba que tal vez era que no habían pasado suficiente tiempo juntos en otra cosa que no fueran las clases y las comidas.

-Claro, Harry, ¡crees que podríamos volar? Escuché que eres fantástico volando ¿me enseñarías? – Preguntó Damien emocionado, Harry rió suavemente y asintió.

-Sí, creo podremos hacer algo, pero primero prepárate, voy a ponerme ropa más cómoda e iremos ¿ok? – Le dijo y salió del cuarto, Damien casi dando brincos corrió a su closet donde tenía algunas prendas nuevas que Wini había ido a comprarle, se colocó sus pantalones de mezclilla nuevos, su camiseta azul floja y sus tenis e inmediatamente corrió en busca de Harry, quien le había dicho que para salir debería él también ocultarse un poco, algo de coloración en el pelo y se haría pasar por su hermano ya que Harry era muy joven como para tener un hijo preadolescente, había comentado entre carcajadas.

-¿Listo? –le pregunto Harry al verle entrar al mismo tiempo que se colocaba una de sus camisas de cuello mao abiertas que le quedaban hasta medio muslo, sus piernas enfundadas en pantalones negros y una camiseta ajustada roja, en combinación con sus cabellos, Damien se maravilló con el aspecto de su "hermano" Harry realmente en ese tiempo había crecido bastante sin mencionar que la buena alimentación y el ejercicio le moldeó una figura muy envidiable. Harry se metió una de sus varitas en la funda dentro de sus botas de piel de dragón y la otra en la funda en su cinturón oculta por su camisa larga.

Damien asintió caminando a donde Harry y deteniéndose frente a este, dejando que le colocara la mano en el pelo y pudo sentir la magia proveniente de sus manos, cuando se volvió a ver al espejo, tenía una ligera coloración rojiza en su cabello, aún seguía maravillándose de que Harry aprendiera a hacer magia sin varita.

-Vamos Damien – Le sonrió dándole la mano y este la tomó sin rechistar y salieron de ahí desapareciendo, Harry hacía algún tiempo había sacado el permiso para aparecerse, pero aún así, le había también enseñado a Damien. "Necesitas poder huir de un lugar con rapidez, me parece que la aparición aunque incomoda, es bastante útil en algunos momentos" le había dicho en el momento en que le enseñaba a hacerlo.

La puerta del Caldero Chorreante se abrió dejándoles pasar, Damien entró entusiasmado enfrente de Harry quien le miraba con una sonrisa entretenida.

-Señor Evans un placer verle de nuevo ¿le sirvo lo de la otra vez? – Preguntó Tom el cantinero al verle, Harry negó calmadamente.

-Hoy no Tom, tal vez de regreso, hoy vengo con mi hermano de compras – Declaró señalando a Damien ligeramente pero este ya desaparecía entrando en el patio, también era hora de comprarle su propia varita, había estado aprendiendo usando una de las varitas de Harry, y este pensaba que si lo hacía tan bien teniendo dificultades con su varita, con una que compatible con él sería más que bueno.

-No te alejes tanto – Le medio reprendió golpeando los ladrillos marcados con la varita, al llegar al lado del inquieto Damien.

-Sí, sí, anda, vamos ya – Declaró tomándole por la mano para hacerlo entrar en el callejón, apurándole para andar por el lugar, quería comprar muchas cosas. Harry pensó que realmente había descuidado un poco a Damien, le había hecho estudiar y concentrarse en sus tareas, de alguna manera inconcientemente estaba obligando a Damien a madurar antes de tiempo, y se sentía un poco mal por eso, después de todo Damien ya tenia demasiado sobre sus hombros como para no darle un poco de felicidad de un chico común y corriente.

-¡Oh!... mira, mira hermano – Declaró Damien sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos, Harry dirigió su vista hacia donde estaba este, Damien estaba inclinado frente a la tienda de mascotas junto a una caja donde algo que al principio distinguió como dos bolas de pelos negros que se movían, pero ya al llegar cerca vio que eran dos cachorros, Harry se inclinó a verles más cuidadosamente.

-Son lobos Yume – Informó el encargado que salió al ver a alguien fijarse en la mercancía que tenia fuera. – Son una raza muy extraña, se parecen mucho a los lobos comunes sólo que cuando crecen alcanzan un tamaño mucho más grande, son muy fieles y llegan a tener propiedades mágicas – Dijo el hombre, Harry miró a Damien quien ya había cogido uno que le lamió la mejilla moviendo su colita provocándole una risa alegre al chico, realmente, tal vez Damien necesitara compañía animal, y unos lobos como el podrían hacerle más compañía de lo que él le había hecho en esos días.

-Me llevo los dos – Decidió Harry, entrando en la tienda acompañando al hombre para comprar también las cosas que necesitarían los pequeños lobeznos. Damien les siguió entusiasta con los dos pequeños entre sus brazos. Rato después salieron Damien llevando en una mochila transportadora a los dos pequeños contra su pecho acurrucados durmiendo, y siguiéndoles una gran cantidad de paquetes, Harry miraba entretenido todo, realmente, tenia el presentimiento de que terminarían comprando muchas cosas ese día.

Varias horas después Harry y Damien se encontraban sentados en la terraza de la heladería, Damien comía una gran copa de helado con mucho jarabe de chocolate mientras que Harry acunaba a los dos lobeznos durmientes, mirando a la gente que pasaba sintiéndose muy tranquilo. A su lado la gran cantidad de paquetes se amontonaban, Damien ya tenia su nueva varita en su bolsillo, y entre los paquetes estaba una bonita escoba de carreras y una capa de invisibilidad para él. Ambos realmente habían pasado un agradable día de compras. Damien bostezó visiblemente causándole una sonrisa a Harry, llamó a Mini quien apareció y le pidió que llevara las cosas a la casa, un segundo después sólo quedaban ellos dos y los lobeznos, Damien terminó su helado, Harry pagó, le hizo pararse y salieron de vuelta al Caldero Chorreante, ambos necesitaban descanso, Harry notó a un par de cabezas rojas en una tienda más allá, y reconoció a los gemelos, se cargó bien a los cachorros en su mochila y sin decir nada más cargó a Damien a la espalda (los cachorros van contra su pecho) y se encaminó rápidamente lejos de ahí, no quería toparse con nadie conocido y sobretodo no quería toparse consigo mismo en el callejón.


	12. Chapter 12

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 12**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

El sonido del piano inundaba a Hidden Manor, no era del todo una melodía en sí, al menos no una conocida, Harry tocaba distraídamente algunas teclas de aquel instrumento que tenían en el salón del té, por alguna razón, unas de sus clases habían tratado sobre el piano, claro lo había aprendido si no excelentemente bien, al menos no estaba para morirse, se sabía de memoria sólo una canción que le gustaba bastante pero en ese momento no estaba de humor para tocarla, estaba a vísperas de su cumpleaños numero "17" en el tiempo real, y en el 19 en el tiempo de su físico. Había finalmente terminado su entrenamiento y claro que se sentía preparado, pero ahora que esa preocupación se desvanecía comenzaba a pensar en otros problemas más de ámbito sentimental. Más concretamente, Ginny Weasley, hacía bastante tiempo que no pensaba en ella porque estaba muy ocupado entrenando y enseñando a Damien, la quería, por supuesto, pero sentía que de alguna manera dos años habían causado que ese sentimiento se adormilara un poco, suponía que eso era lo mejor, ya que necesitaba mantenerla lejos del peligro, Damien estaría a salvo en la casa, ahora cubierta con nuevas protecciones al igual que los terrenos, incluso el encantamiento Fidelius. Pero no podía dejarle solo, tan pronto y dieran las doce y fuera su cumpleaños esperaría un poco y aparecería en la madriguera, imaginaba la cantidad de preguntas por parte de todos, las respondería lo mejor posible, sin mencionar que les diría que no se quedaría en ese lugar, que estaría en su nuevo hogar, y iría para la boda de Bill y Fleur.

-¿Harry? – La voz suave y algo débil le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y dejó de tocar para volverse a ver a la figura de 12 años en la puerta, Damien lucía realmente agotado, no hacía mucho había tenido su transformación, y aunque ayudaba bastante la poción Matalobos que Harry le hacía, el pobre quedaba realmente cansado, se notaba pálido y ojeroso, Harry se puso de pie y fue a donde Damien, y sin decir nada le alzó en brazos y se encaminó a la habitación de este.

-Deberías estar en la cama – Le reprendió suavemente, Damien sólo se acomodó entre sus brazos dejándose llevar, a Harry le dolió un poco el notarlo tan ligero.

-No podía dormir - Murmuró el pequeño lobezno, Harry entró a la habitación y le volvió a meter a la cama arropándole, notó en el buró la usada baraja de Tarot, Harry se había sorprendido al ver que Damien le gustaban las artes adivinatorias, aunque él no creyera mucho en esas cosas Damien le había dicho algo muy singular.

"El intentar saber que va a pasar con unas cartas es muy tonto, sólo los que tienen el verdadero don pueden y a veces ni ellos porque estas artes son muy inexactas, pero, las cartas, sirven para otra cosa que para decirte el futuro, sirven para darte mensajes, no te dirán,: no hagas eso, o va pasar aquello, estas te dicen más bien; si te sientes listo, hazlo pero ten cuidado, o intenta prepararte mejor antes de lanzarte a esa empresa. Eso es lo que me gusta de ellas no te detienen sólo te aconsejan un poco" Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo de su expresión casi dulce al hablar de ese tema "fue gracias a ellas que llegué aquí, me apoyaron en la decisión de correr en esta dirección" le había dicho con una gran sonrisa, Harry no le quitó su sentimiento de fe con respecto a esas cartas.

-Muy bien, ahora te daré una poción para dormir para que descanses, tienes suerte de que Mini y Wini estén durmiendo ahorita – Le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, vio como los dos lobos que ya no eran tan pequeños entraron y se subieron a la cama de Damien acostándose a sus lados, Blade y Tunder, en esa temporada esos dos habían crecido bastante, Damien sonrió acariciando la cabeza del mas cercano y el que era más suyo Tunder, Blade era más de Harry, por alguna razón este había estado siguiéndolo por todas partes cuando pequeño y desde entonces Blade había tomado más una personalidad afín con la de Harry y con Tunder que era más afín a Damien, pero aún así los dos eran protectores con el más joven. – Ten, toma esto, saldré en la madrugada, regresaré lo más pronto posible, si tardo más de lo esperado te enviaré una carta, Tienes que tomarte las pociones que te deje y mantenerte en cama – Le dijo seriamente, ya en el buró existían varios frascos con pociones revitalizantes y para dormir, tomó una de cada uno y se las dio a beber.

-¿Volverás verdad? – Preguntó quedamente luego de tomarse las dos pociones con ojos adormilados, sintiendo como Harry le arropaba y el cálido cuerpo de Tunder acostado a su lado.

-Claro que sí, ahora descansa, te traeré algunos dulces ¿te parece? – Le sonrió al joven que asintió con una ligera sonrisa antes de quedar profundamente dormido – Cuídenle mientras no estoy – Les indicó a los dos lobos que se acomodaron protectoramente alrededor del pequeño, Harry sonrió, les acarició sus grandes cabezas peludas y sin más salió del cuarto y fue apagando todas las luces.

Se detuvo en su cuarto y se miró al espejo mientras se ponía una nueva camisa de seda blanca y se la abrochaba, preguntándose si alguno le reconociese e imaginando la cara que pondrían sus amigos al verle, sonrió ligeramente, Su cabello volvía a ser negro, ya que Harry no quería llegar tan diferente, pero seguía siendo largo a decir verdad su cabello estaba bastante largo un poco más debajo de los hombros, y unos mechones le cubrían la frente y enmarcaban el rostro, sus ojos los dejó verdes de nuevo, sólo que con los lentes de contacto ya que los sentía mucho más cómodos, se colocó el chaleco de piel de dragón y en ves de la túnica cogió su capa de viaje color rojo sangre por dentro y negra por fuera, sobre los hombros, satisfecho con su aspecto, apagó la luz con un movimiento de mano y fue a la ventana abriéndola se asomó, y miró el reloj que marcó que ya había cumplido años vio la figura de sí mismo aparecer en el frente, entrar al recibidor y volver a salir para entrar con las cosas, luego de mandar a Hedwig con el mensaje.

Harry contó hasta diez, y supo que su otro yo había desaparecido ya, con una sonrisa ligera saltó al alféizar, su capa ondeó a su alrededor y antes de que su cuerpo cayera se transformó una gran ave oscura parecido a un fénix pero oscuro, salió volando en dirección a la madriguera, cuando estaba aprendiendo a transformarse disfrutaba viajando más por ese medio que por la aparición, se sentía libre, muy libre. Por esos momentos nada en el mundo podía estar mal.

En la madriguera estaban despiertos casi todos, Hedwig incluida. Ron y Hermione se miraban nerviosamente, preguntándose por qué podría estar tardando tanto en llegar, el autobús noctámbulo no iba tan lento.

-¡Oh! Viene alguien – Murmuró la Señora Weasley quien asomada a la ventana distinguió una figura encapuchada que se encaminaba en su dirección, Molly se aferró a su varita, cosa que los demás notaron y también la alistaron, Molly no sabía quien era pero las capas oscuras siempre le ponían nerviosa, la figura desapareció de su punto de visión y no mucho después escuchó el toque en la puerta, bueno, si era un mortífago definitivamente no habría tocado, pensó, pero aún así se sintió nerviosa. -¿quién es? – Preguntó nerviosamente.

-Soy yo Señora Weasley, Harry – Le dijo la voz al otro lado, pero a ella no le sonó como a la voz que recordaba, esta era algo más madura, Molly y los demás fruncieron el ceño.

-¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad? – Preguntó nerviosa, pero se sorprendió al escuchar la suave risa proveniente del otro lado de la puerta, no era una risa mala, más bien entretenida.

-Pregúnteme algo que sólo ustedes y yo sepamos, me parece Ron y Hermione están adentro y también Hedwig – Declaró con tono tranquilo, Ron frunció el ceño y fue hasta donde su madre.

-¿Dónde está la guarida de la Orden? – Preguntó, al otro lado volvió a escucharse la risa queda.

-No puedo decirlo porque está bajo encantamiento Fidelius, pero es en la vieja mansión de los Black, Sirius tenia a Buckbeak en su recámara, y kreacher dormía debajo del horno –contestó este, Ron miró a Hermione, quien asintió, no podía contestar a esa pregunta al menos no de forma directa. – Vamos, ya, estoy muy expuesto aquí afuera y tengo muchas cosas que contarles, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de ir en busca de ustedes saben las cosas que empiezan con H – Declaró, y Hermione y Ron de inmediato le abrieron ante la mirada confundida de Molly, los tres retrocedieron en el preciso instante que vieron aquella figura en la puerta, entró con calma y cerró la puerta detrás de él, si era Harry, había crecido bastante, Ron era alto para su edad pero ahora Harry le alcanzaba con mucha facilidad. Se llevó la mano a la capucha que se apartó dejando ver sus ojos verdes brillantes y sus cabellos negros sujetos a la nuca y su rostro apuesto, y como para que quedaran seguros se aparto el cabello de la frente para dejarles ver la cicatriz.

-¡Harry! – Exclamó Hermione yendo a abrazarle, Harry rió separándola de sí -¿pero qué te a pasado? ¿Cómo cambiaste tanto? – Pregunto anonadada.

-Ya se los contaré, pero me gustaría sentarme, ando agotado por el viaje, y no tengo mucho tiempo – Comentó sonriéndoles y entró a la cocina donde estaban varios otros de la familia, Ginny entre ellos, quien la miró sorprendida Harry sólo le dedico una ligera sonrisa antes de sentarse con un movimiento relajado. Todos se sentaron a su alrededor mirándole anonadados. Harry sacó su varita y convocó unos vasos donde sirvió algo de Hidromiel que ya tenía preparada – Bueno, para empezar podría decir que la razón de porque he cambiado tanto, en lo que ustedes creen poco tiempo, es porque realmente he pasado dos años sin verles – Contó con tono relajado tomando un trago, Ron y algunos parecieron confundidos.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó desorientado Ron, pero Hermione a su lado abrió grandemente sus ojos y la boca.

-¡¡¡UN GIRATIEMPO!!! - Exclamó haciendo brincar a los cinco Weasley que les acompañaban, Harry asintió entretenido por la mirada que le dirigieron los demás, estaban anonadados. -¿pero cómo es posible? En el profeta dijeron que todos habían sido destruidos –Dijo Hermione mirándole seriamente -¿no lo habrás cogido en la batalla o sí? – Le miró sospechosamente.

-No, Hermione yo no robe nada, este giratiempo no fue destruido porque nunca estuvo en el ministerio – Explicó con sencillez, y todos lucieron más confundidos – Este traslador fue un regalo de cumpleaños de Dumbledore – Sonrió suavemente ante las miradas extrañadas. Aspiró profundamente y se dedicó a contarles un poco de lo sucedido, pero sin soltar nada al respecto con los Horrocruxes eso ya era con Ron y Hermione cuando estuvieran los tres solos. Harry notó una mirada insistente durante su relato, volvió ligeramente su vista en dirección a Ginny quien le miraba atentamente, Harry simplemente continuó su relato, callando algunas cosas, se sintió algo extraño, ya que al mirar a Ginny confirmó su pensamiento, el tiempo había apagado un poco la llama.


	13. Chapter 13

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 13**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Luego de la plática, finalmente los gemelos, Ginny y la señora Weasley se retiraron a dormir, mientras que Ron, Hermione y Harry quedaron en el comedor.

-Entonces has estado entrenando por dos años para la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes – Murmuró Hermione, Harry asintió distraídamente mientras acariciaba las plumas de su lechuza que estaba sentada en su regazo ululando tenuemente, Ron miraba atentamente a Harry como buscando algo en él, luego de otro rato de silencio Harry comenzó a sentirse incómodo por la mirada insistente de Ron y Hermione, aburrido y un tanto aburrido se volvió a verles.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó un poco irritado, los dos se lanzaron una mirada de soslayo como preguntándose si debían decirlo o no.

-Bueno compañero, es que, luces realmente diferente, sin mencionar, bueno, que apenas miraste a Ginny desde que llegaste – Murmuró Ron mirando nerviosamente el vaso entre sus manos, Hermione asintió mirando preocupada a Harry. Este suspiró sonoramente.

-No tengo tiempo para eso – Declaró seriamente y miró su reloj de muñeca, ya pronto amanecería, miró a los dos – No me quedaré aquí – Informó, causando que sus dos amigos le miraran sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo que no te quedarás aquí? – Preguntó tontamente Ron, Harry asintió, poniéndose de pie, se sentía nervioso, realmente no podía permanecer en la madriguera, y estaba algo preocupado por el cachorro.

-Vine para avisarles que vendré a la boda, y pasaré a visitarles pero no me quedaré aquí – Los otros dos se pusieron de pie de un brinco sorprendiéndole un poco.

-Bueno, entonces iremos contigo – Espetó con firmeza Hermione, Ron asintió – No te muevas Harry, iremos por nuestras cosas y nos iremos contigo, aún tenemos que ponernos a trabajar en lo de los Horrocruxes – Declaró firmemente, Harry no pudo decir nada más antes de que los dos desaparecieran escaleras arriba, Harry resopló ligeramente pero no se quejó, Hermione tenía razón además, necesitaba de ellos dos, para acelerar la investigación, podría ya ser muy poderoso pero seguían escapándosele detalles que Hermione era buena captando, en cuanto a Ron sería bueno volver a pasar un tiempo con este.

Harry salió de la madriguera a esperarlos afuera, miró con calma al cielo que se teñía lentamente de los colores del amanecer, percibió un aroma a flores que le era muy conocido, se volvió ligeramente a tiempo para ver a Ginny saliendo de la casa para ponerse a su lado.

-Me has olvidado, ¿no? – Dijo quedamente, Harry suspiró mirando el amanecer, escuchar el tono dolorido de esta era mucho para él.

-No te he olvidado Ginny, te sigo queriendo, pero no es el momento para esto, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y no quiero que estés en peligro – Se volvió a mirarle, le alzó el rostro para que le mirara a los ojos –Y no quiero que tú te metas en algún peligro – Le dijo seriamente, Ginny se sonrojó ante la cercanía, Harry le soltó suavemente luego de darle un beso suave en la mejilla – Ve adentro Gin, te veré el día de la boda – Dijo dándole una sonrisa cálida, Ginny asintió y mordiéndose el labio corrió de vuelta al interior, poco después Hermione y Ron salieron cargando sus baúles.

- Listo Harry – Hermione llegaba a su lado, Harry asintió, y sacó su varita apuntó los baúles y estos desaparecieron.

-¿Cómo nos iremos? – Preguntó Ron envolviéndose un poco en su capa de viaje ya que a esa hora el sitio refrescaba bastante. Harry sonrió entretenido.

-Mi casa es Hidden Manor – Contestó con una sonrisita, Ron le miró confundido, pero Hermione le miró bastante sorprendida y admirada.

-El encantamiento Fidelius – Dijo maravillada –¡Oh Harry! tienes que dejarme ver todos esos libros que tienes – Exclamó emocionada provocándole risa a Harry, les tendió sus brazos.

-Vamos, yo les guiaré – Ron y Hermione asintieron cogiéndose del brazo de este y con un sonoro "Crack" desaparecieron y justo a tiempo, por que la señora Weasley acababa de encontrar la nota que Ron había dejado.

_"Nos vamos con Harry, no te preocupes, les veremos el día de la boda. Con cariño, Ron y Hermione"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola me alegro que les guste, sobre si es un H/Hr o un H/G, pues es lo segundo, quiero ir lo más fiel a ciertas cosas que ya dejó claro JkR. y una de esas es que Hermione y Ron quedan juntos, no quiero interferir en eso. Pero puede que no sea ninguna de las dos opciones Harry tiene una misión más importante que andar preocupándose por cosas de una novia.**

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 14**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Harry se había apresurado a mostrarles sus habitaciones y decirles que podían acomodarse donde quisieran antes de ir a ver si Damien seguía dormido, se tranquilizó mucho al ver que dormía pacíficamente abrazando una almohada.

-Harry ¿todo bien? – Preguntó Hermione haciéndole dar un respingo, suspiró al verla y le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio a ella como a Ron que acababa de llegar a su lado, ambos se asomaron al hueco de la puerta y miraron sorprendidos al niño, aunque no lo vieron por mucho tiempo ya que Harry cerró la puerta.

-Vamos arriba a la biblioteca pediré que nos sirvan el desayuno ahí –Les dijo con una sonrisa ligera y les guió al tercer piso. Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada leve y algo dudosa, preguntándose quien sería el muchacho.

Hermione y Ron, no tardaron en conocer a Damien, en los siguientes días, y notar la actitud sobreprotectora tanto de Harry, como de las elfinas y los dos enormes lobos que se mantenían al lado del chico cuidándolo. Harry tuvo oportunidad de mostrarles a Hermione y a Ron los recuerdos que Dumbledore le había enseñado en Hogwarts.

-Pienso, que luego de ir a El valle de Godric, regrese a la escuela – Comentó una noche en que estaban en la biblioteca, Blade estaba cómodamente acostado a sus pies en su sillón junto al fuego, mientras que Hermione leía uno de los libros y Ron miraba concentrado el tablero de ajedrez mágico, aunque al escuchar aquello levantó la mirada sorprendido al igual que Hermione.

-¿Y por qué ese cambio Harry? – Preguntó desconcertada la castaña mirándole atenta. Harry tardo un poco en contestar mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Pensaba en que en ese lugar hay algunos objetos que me interesan, también en Grimmauld Place 12 – terminó de decir con un suspiro, miró a sus dos amigos seriamente –Siento que tal vez encontremos algo que nos ayude, pero no se equivoquen si el colegio vuelve abrir, también me interesaría regresar por otra cosa, pero no para volver como alumno –declaro sonriendo entretenido.

Hermione y Ron le miraron confusos sin saber del todo que opinar por esa sonrisa que tenía Harry en sus labios, era una sonrisa que no veían muy seguido, una sonrisa que en opinión de Ron era un tanto Slytherin, Harry volvió su mirada pensativa al tablero donde estaba jugando con Ron y cogió un caballo y con mucha calma sonrió alegremente.

-Jaque Mate – Ron parpadeó sorprendido mirando el tablero. Eso no podía ser posible y se inclinó sobre el juego intentando repetir toda la jugada para ver como es que había sucedido ese milagro, sin hacer caso a las risas suaves de Harry. Hermione por su parte miraba seriamente a este.

-¿Qué planeas Harry? – Dijo seriamente, Harry se volvió a verla aún con esa sonrisa algo perturbadora en opinión de Hermione, Ron no se dio por enterado seguía intentando comprender lo sucedido mientras hacía algunas muecas y tirándose el mechón de cabello que le caía sobre los ojos con frustración.

-Oh, bueno, pensaba en que si Hogwarts vuelve a abrir, necesitaran a un nuevo maestro, que Damien necesita entrar al colegio y bueno, que sería interesante volver a convocar el ED, ¿no crees? – Soltó con tono relajado, Hermione le miró con ojos muy abiertos, Ron al escuchar eso levantó la mirada para ver a su amigo anonadado.

-El ED. ¿hablas en serio? ¿Por qué ahora? – Harry se encogió de hombros y acarició la cabeza de Blade que se había puesto de pie y apoyaba su cabeza en sus rodillas.

-La Orden del Fénix está algo desorganizada luego de la muerte de Dumbledore, les he estado observando desde la distancia, no parecen saber muy bien que hacer y ha habido muchos ataques últimamente, no estoy diciendo que reunamos realmente al ED, para ir a enfrentarnos a los mortífagos, pero creo que sería bueno enseñarles a todos los alumnos a defenderse correctamente, y si algunos quieren crear un nuevo grupo como la Orden del Fénix, sería fabuloso, se podría decir, sangre fresca – Opinó con tono suave y miró a Hermione y a Ron seriamente – Esto a dejado de ser un juego para ser una guerra abierta, y quiero asegurarme de que los que quieran puedan defenderse, no sé cuanto tiempo me tome encontrar los Horrocruxes, soy realista, Dumbledore tardó bastante en localizar el anillo y el falso Horrocrux, yo tengo que encontrar a RAB para asegurarme de que halla destruido el guardapelo y si tenía alguna información sobre los otros. Debo también hacer que Voldemort se olvide de sus Horrocruxes, con Dumbledore muerto, va a intentar arrasar con todo – Murmuró con el ceño fruncido. Hermione asintió con mirada tan decidida como la de Ron ambos de acuerdo con eso.

-Entonces Harry Potter desaparecerá por un tiempo – Dijo Ron con una sonrisita entretenida, Harry asintió y Hermione suspiró no muy segura pero también asintió, no había más que decir, y a decir verdad la mejor forma de que Harry estuviera protegido era que todos le creyeran desaparecido. Volvió su vista de nuevo a su amigo, Harry si era posible parecía más misterioso que antes, en el pasado, ya había sido alguien que ocultaba sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos, pero ahora, lo era mucho más con esa mirada que tenía Harry y esa expresión aparentemente tranquila. Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse que tantas cosas conocería ahora, que tan poderoso era realmente ahora; sentía que guardaba un gran secreto en su corazón, pero esa sonrisa leve le decía que no iba a decirlo no a ellos o no por lo pronto, al menos.

Echó un vistazo a la enorme biblioteca, Harry les comentó que había estudiado todos esos libros, cosa que le era impresionante, observó de nuevo a Harry sentado completamente relajado en su sillón de terciopelo rojo, vestido con sus pantalones negros y su camisa blanca su varita en el cinturón, su mano izquierda apoyada en la gran cabeza del lobo negro, y en su otra mano sujeta cuidadosamente la copa con lo que parecía ser vino blanco, Harry realmente estaba muy apuesto, y el brillo del fuego en sus ojos le hacía ver muy poderoso. Hermione sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ligeramente, y agitó la cabeza sacándose esas ideas raras de su mente, aunque, volvió a dirigir su mirada en dirección a su amigo, por un momento esa expresión, se le había hecho conocida, una mezcla entre algunas personas que había visto en alguna parte pero que no recordaba.

-Oye – Interrumpió Ron el pensamiento tanto de Hermione como de Harry y ambos se volvieron a verle curiosos -¿ A qué hora cenaremos?, tengo apetito – Espetó con una mueca leve, y como para resaltar esas palabras el estómago del pelirrojo gruñó sonoramente causando que Hermione le mirara sorprendida y que Harry soltara una alegre carcajada.

-Vamos, abajo, Damien también debe de tener hambre, y debemos acostarnos temprano, mañana es la boda de Bill y Fleur ¿no? – Preguntó pasando el brazo por los hombros de su amigo cuando se levantaron y echaron a andar a la salida, Hermione suspiró cerrando el libro luego de marcarlo y salió detrás de ellos con el libro bajo el brazo y con Blade trotando a su lado.

No podía preocuparse en el momento por esas cosas, Harry estaba bien, y de alguna manera percibía un aura nueva alrededor de él, dándole un sentimiento de que todo iba a estar bien.

-Vamos Hermione no te quedes atrás – Le llamó Harry regalándole una sonrisa cálida y fraternal, Hermione se encontró contestándosela y corrió para alcanzarles. Sí, confiaba en Harry, le confiaría su propia vida, y de alguna manera eso es lo que estaba haciendo, estaba poniendo su vida en sus manos, Harry era como un hermano para ella, y la sonrisa de este y su sonrisa le decían que él la protegería con su propia vida.

Y eso la hacía sentir bien, que todo estaría simplemente bien, sin importar que tan negra se vieran las cosas en algunos momentos. Debía confiar en él.


	15. Chapter 15

Me alegra que les esté gustando mi historia, y gracias Pepe por lo de los nombres en los que fallé aunque seguramente seguiré fallando por ahí, ya que se irán errores entre la historia porque como los publico conforme los voy escribiendo no corrijo, sin mencionar que si me entretengo en eso no podré seguir con la historia, y dudo que a ustedes les guste eso. Bueno disfruten no les hago esperar más.

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 15**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

-Señorito Damien, despierte, despierte – Decía la pequeña elfina Mini intentando hacer salir de la cama al chico que estaba tercamente aferrado a su almohada, este gruñó ligeramente y se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la cabeza convirtiéndose en una pequeña pelota en medio de la gran cama.

Harry entró en ese momento y rió entretenido al ver al lobezno dormilón, en su brazo llevaba la túnica de gala para este, ya que había decidido llevarle a la boda de Bill y Fleur, junto con Ron y Hermione habían decidido que si James Evans iba a aparecer en escena debería hacerlo ya, ellos darían la mejor explicación posible a los otros con respecto a Harry. Se acercó con calma a la cama y tomando la orilla de las cobijas dio un fuerte tirón quitándolas de encima dejando a la vista a Damien vestido en su pijama azul, este se encogió aun más con un gruñido.

-Anda ya Dami, no tenemos toda la mañana Ron y Hermione ya se han adelantado y tenemos que prepararnos para convencer a la directora McGonagall que reabra el colegio y que te acepte en él – Le dijo inclinándose un poco sobre la figura encogida y picándole con su mano libre las costillas.

-Jaja,... ya voy, ya voy, pero no me hagas cosquillas – Contestó Dami riendo mientras huía de Harry reptando por la cama hasta bajar por el otro lado, suspiró y se talló los ojos intentando desperezarse, Harry sonrió le divertía ver a Damien y mientras acomodaba la ropa para este – Aquí están las cosas, vístete, péinate y baja a desayunar algo, quien sabe cuanto tiempo durará la ceremonia antes de que podamos comer algo – Recomendó antes de salir del cuarto. Damien entre quejidos entro a su baño, sabía que Harry era capaz de meterle él mismo en la regadera si no se apuraba.

Harry de vuelta en su cuarto se colocó frente al espejo para terminar de arreglarse, había tenido que volverse a teñir el cabello, cambiar el color de sus ojos, y todo de manera muggle porque sabía que Ojoloco estaría en el sitio y si detectaba magia sospecharía. Harry suspiró mirando el maquillaje a su lado, y con cuidado comenzó a cubrir la cicatriz. Realmente esperaba que el plan funcionara. Observó atentamente el resultado, por suerte un poco de maquillaje también lograba el efecto de que no era tan joven como parecía, además claro, tenía muchos papeles que le permitían poder dar clases a pesar de su corta edad, había presentado el examen unos días antes de reunirse nuevamente con sus amigos.

-Esperemos que todo esto sirva de algo director – Murmuró mirando en dirección a donde se encontraba un retrato del director, este le dedicó una sonrisa ligera y un guiño, Harry solo pudo suspirar resignado, y tomó su túnica de gala. No servia de nada echarse para atrás ahora, si el viejo loco tenía razón, no quedaba de otra confiar en él, aunque este hacia tiempo que había muerto. Harry tomó con cuidado una cadena de plata y se lo colocó al cuello, miró atentamente su figura y asintió, antes de darse media vuelta y salir del lugar. Damien ya debía de estar abajo desayunando.

-¿Pero qué quieres decir con que Harry no podrá venir? – Bramó la señora Weasley, mirando a Ron casi como si fuera capaz de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco, Ron tragó en seco retrocediendo y se escondió detrás de Hermione quien sonrió nerviosamente.

-Harry me pidió que te dijera, que no podrá venir porque tiene algunos asuntos que atender por ordenes de Dumbledore, tu sabes, antes de que este muriera le dejó claras órdenes. Pe... perooo, ¡también dijo que vendría alguien en su representación! – Exclamó lo último palideciendo y encogiéndose aún más detrás de Hermione al ver los ojos de su madre casi brillar de furia, ya estaba bastante enojada por el hecho de que hubieran "escapado" a mitad de la noche con Harry. Molly relajó un poco su expresión al escuchar lo último.

-¿Alguien en su representación? – Repitió con el ceño fruncido, no podía imaginar quien podía ir en representación de Harry, al menos los que ella sabía que eran cercanos a Harry vendrían porque también eran amigos de la familia -¿quién es esa persona? – Preguntó, después de todo debía de ser cuidadosa, en esos tiempos ya uno no podía estar seguro de nadie.

-Su...su nombre es... James Evans – Murmuró nerviosa Hermione,– Él es amigo de Dumbledore, el director se lo había presentado a Harry en una de esas veces que se reunieron, también es maestro – Comentó Hermione rápidamente.

-¿Amigo de Dumbledore? ¿Acaso también es parte de la Orden del Fénix? ¿Algún miembro que no conozcamos? –Inquirió con el ceño fruncido dirigiendo su mirada a su esposo que estaba también en la cocina con la misma expresión no muy segura.

-Oh, no, James Evans, no pertenece a la Orden del Fénix, a decir verdad... el Profesor Evans es... bueno...- Murmuró Ron y ella se miraron intentando saber que podían decir de eso.

-Era muy joven para pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix – Interrumpió una voz suave y tranquila proveniente desde la puerta, los señores Weasley saltaron y apuntaron sus varitas en dirección al intruso – Perdónenme, no quería entrar así, pero no contestaban a mi llamado y pensé que pasaba algo malo. Sonrió el Joven en la puerta de la cocina, los señores Weasley bajaron las varitas y miraron sorprendidos al recién llegado.

Un joven que no parecía tener más de 20 años, unos cabellos largos de un rojo sangre oscuro, con mechones inclusos negros en la sombra, grandes y brillantes ojos dorados, piel dorada por el sol, muy apuesto y algo alto, vestía con unos pantalones negros finos y una camisa blanca de seda, encima una larga túnica negra con adornos plateados, en su cuello justo en su pecho, yacía un colgante con un Fénix, muy parecido al que solía llevar Dumbledore, sólo que en este caso el Fénix parecía postrado sobre una cruz que tenía una rosa en el centro. Aún que no fue tanto su apariencia lo que sorprendió, sino el hecho de que a su lado parcialmente oculto por él se asomaba un niño de aparentemente unos 12 años, algo pequeño para su edad, de cabellos castaños rojizos, ojos grises y muy pálido vestido con una túnica azul oscuro con iguales adornos.

-Déjeme presentarme – Sonrió el joven colocando su mano fina y de dedos de pianista sobre el hombro del chico de manera protectora, este se apegó a su costado mirando a los presentes con actitud cuidadosa – Me llamo James Evans, y este de aquí, es Damien mi hermano menor, espero no les incomode nuestra presencia, Harry y mi viejo Tío Dumbledore nos hablaron mucho de ustedes – Declaró dedicándoles una sonrisa suave y amable. Hermione tuvo esa misma sensación de que conocía esa sonrisa de algún otro lado, y por las expresiones que vio en las caras de los señores Weasley ellos también pensaron lo mismo.


	16. Chapter 16

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 16**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

-Así que... usted conocía a Dumbledore ¿no? – Inquirió Ojoloco mirando atentamente al mago pelirrojo sentado frente a él en el banquete de la boda. Harry se sentía nervioso ante la mirada insistente de los que le rodeaban en la mesa, los cuales eran prácticamente los miembros de la Orden del Fénix en pleno, Remus y Tonks también le miraban con sospecha, sin mencionar claro que la mirada de McGonagall era demasiado fija.

-"Gracias al cielo que ninguno de ellos sabe Oclumancia" – Pensó nerviosamente aunque su rostro no expresaba nada de eso, mantenía esa expresión relajada y observaba a todos. Tal vez hubiera podido sentirse más relajado si Hermione y Ron estuvieran con él, sin embargo, el que le estuvieran acompañando sería muy sospechoso. Pudo verlos sentados en otra mesa con el resto de los hermanos Weasley, en la mesa principal estaban sentados Bill y Fleur, más pendientes uno del otro que de sus invitados. Y en las otras mesas esparcidas por el jardín de los Weasley estaban los demás familiares de Fleur, Harry distinguió la risa de Damien quien jugaba con Gabrielle la hermana menor de Fleur y otros chicos.

La ceremonia había durado menos de lo que había esperado, y se alegró ver que Bill no había quedado tan mal como algunos habían pensado, y Fleur... bueno Fleur se veía preciosa, y muchos invitados se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras pasaba al frente, sin mencionar que Bill tardó un poco en reaccionar cuando le hicieron la pregunta porque no podía apartar los ojos de su futura esposa.

-Pues sí, Dumbledore era casi un padre para mí, podría decirse – Respondió sonriendo calmadamente a Ojoloco quien entornó sus ojos con sospecha. McGonagall le miró con más atención.

-¿Cómo es que no habíamos escuchado hablar nunca de usted antes? – Preguntó la directora mirándole seriamente, Harry suspiró resignado, tomó su copa y bebió un poco mientras intentaba ver como contestaba sin que sonara tan brusco.

-Bueno directora, espero no me lo tome a mal pero – Levantó su mirada para fijarla en la profesora y luego en los demás que le miraron atentos a sus palabras -¿Por qué creen que Dumbledore les contaría todo lo que tenía en mente? – Dijo con suavidad algunos le miraron algo sorprendidos -¿qué les hace a ustedes tan importantes como para que piensen que Dumbledore no guardaba secretos para ustedes? – Fue su turno de preguntar y dejó la copa en la mesa, se volvió a ver en dirección al trozo de jardín donde el grupo de niños jugaba a las traes. Distinguió a Damien riendo y corriendo huyendo de Gabrielle. Suspiró quedamente y se volvió a ver al grupo que estaba sentados en su mesa que tenían miradas deprimidas, pensativas o frustradas.

-Miren, no sé que les habrá dicho o no mi tío – Dijo con tono suave sonriéndoles ligeramente – La cosa es que Albus Dumbledore era para mí como un padre, mi hermano y yo somos huérfanos y él nos recibió y nos dio un refugio donde pudiéramos estar seguros – Contó a los presentes le miraban atentamente – Dumbledore se encargó de mi educación, mientras que yo me he encargado de la de mi hermano, y el año pasado, me llamó pidiéndome que me reuniera con él y conociera a Harry Potter – Remus alzó la mirada para verle atentamente – No puedo decirles que fue lo que se discutió en esas reuniones, sólo una persona tiene derecho a revelar lo dicho ahí y esa persona es Harry – Soltó rápidamente cuando Remus y otros abrieron la boca con intención de preguntarle al respecto

-Pero puedo decirles que yo recibí mis propias órdenes de parte de Dumbledore – Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño pergamino y se lo tendió a McGonagall – Recibí claras instrucciones de que en caso de que le pasara algo, le entregara esto a usted, directora – Todas las miradas se posaron en ella y en el papel, el ojo mágico de Moody se fijó en el pergamino buscando seguramente alguna trampa en él.

-¿Y qué de Harry? – Preguntó Molly sin poder contenerse, Harry le sonrió tranquilizadoramente al igual que a los otros que fijaron de nuevo su atención en él mientras que McGonagall leía el pequeño pergamino.

-Él está bien, como creo su hijo ya le contó, Harry partió de viaje, tiene una misión que cumplir, tiene órdenes claras, pero no se preocupe, Dumbledore no le enviaría a hacer nada peligroso sino supiera que iba a salir bien ¿no cree? – Sonrió cálidamente a la mujer que frunció el ceño y apretó los labios y Harry supo que esta se callaba las ganas de reclamar y decir algo así como: "pero es que es muy joven".

-Dios – Murmuró McGonagall, llamando la atención de todos de vuelta a ella, apretaba el pergamino contra su pecho y se cubría ligeramente los ojos con su otra mano.

-¿Qué sucede Minerva? – Preguntó Moody mirándola preocupado, y muchos de los presentes la miraban sorprendidos ya que nunca la habían visto antes desmoronarse así. McGonagall agitó la cabeza y le tendió el pergamino con clara intención de que podía leerlo para los otros. Harry simplemente tomó de nuevo su copa dándole otro trago leve para ocultar la ligera sonrisa que había brotado a sus labios.

_"Querida Minerva:_

Si has recibido esta carta, quiere decir que mis temores se han hecho realidad, por favor, confía en el mensajero que te entregara este mensaje, se trata de mi apreciado James. Y quería pedirte, que por favor, no permitas que cierren Hogwarts, este colegio, aunque yo no esté en él, sigue siendo el más seguro, y siempre debe de tener sus puertas abiertas para aquellos que deseen entrar.

_James te ayudará, a pesar de su juventud, puedo decir sin tapujos que posiblemente termine superándome por mucho, él te apoyará en todo lo que necesites, y será un buen maestro. También recibe al pequeño que va con él, Remus comprenderá lo difícil que sería su vida si James no estuviera cuidándole de cerca. _

_Y a la Orden del Fénix, sigan luchando, no se rindan, y preocúpense sólo por capturar y luchar contra los mortífagos y proteger a los inocentes, no se preocupen ni por James, ni por Harry, ellos, estarán bien puesto que se tienen el uno al otro._

_Con cariño,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_


	17. Chapter 17

Jajaja, realmente, ¿Publicar más rápido de lo que lo hago ahorita? Yo dudo que sea posible o bueno para mi salud. En fin, pondré este capítulo y es el último por hoy, me parece que 3 capítulos al día es bastante bueno. Y Anita, sip, acertaste, esperaba que alguien se diera cuenta, por cierto, lo que me inspira son los r/r, así que, no dejen de ponérmelos y podré escribir más n- .

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 17**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

-¿A que se refería con que yo...? – Comenzó Remus luego de salir del shock inicial que le causara el escuchar lo que contenía la carta, había captado otro detalle pero Harry no tuvo necesidad de contestarle por que abrió los ojos grandemente y se volvió a ver a Damien rápidamente casi espantado. Los demás le miraron un poco sin comprender.

-Es un hombre lobo ¿no? - Preguntó Moody algo un poco brusco, Harry le miró calmadamente y notó que ahora el ojo mágico de este vigilaba a Damien.

-¡Dios!... pero si es muy pequeño ¿hace cuánto? – Preguntó Remus mirándole sin darse por enterado de cómo Moody se había puesto a vigilar los movimientos de Damien ni de la molestia que comenzaba a sentir Harry contra el auror.

-Hace dos años – Contestó Harry con suavidad – Le atrapó Greyback – Contó con tono un poco frío, la mirada de Remus se ensombreció, ya que él conocía muy bien ese nombre, después de todo, había sido el mismo que le había transformado a él – Por suerte, logró escapar y llegar a los terrenos de nuestro refugio antes de que pudiera matarle, le encontré a tiempo – Narró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido –Y le agradecería señor Moody que dejara de vigilar a mi hermano como si en cualquier momento pudiera saltarles encima a esos chicos – Siseó mirando fríamente al auror que volvió su atención a él un poco sorprendido, Remus al enterarse de eso miró igualmente molesto a este.

-Alastor por el amor de dios es sólo un niño – Le reprendió Molly aunque miró ligeramente preocupada al grupo pero no dijo más. Harry suspiró terminando su copa y miró a McGonagall.

-¿Qué piensa hacer entonces Directora? – Le preguntó con un tono suave y tranquilo de nuevo, mirando a la profesora que ya se había recuperado del todo, esta le miró pensativa y luego a todos los demás.

-Voy a abrir Hogwarts, confiaré en usted joven James, espero tenerle como profesor –Ofreció atentamente y Harry le sonrió suavemente y asintió – Y también agregaré a su hermano a la lista para entrada a primer año – Continuó pero Harry negó ligeramente ante la mirada sorprendidas de los presentes.

-Me gustaría que Damien pudiera presentar un examen para poder ser promovido de año, tiene casi 13 años, me parece sería mejor que pudiera entrar con los que tienen su edad, y Damien ha estado estudiando por su cuenta en casa – McGonagall pareció algo sorprendida pero asintió y pareció pensativa.

-Claro, veré cuando podría hacer ese examen y le enviaré una carta, en la siguiente semana necesitaré también que me envíe los libros que pedirá y su plan de estudios, imagino que va para maestro de Defensa de Artes Oscuras – Indicó, Harry asintió.

-No ponga libro – Le dijo sorprendiendo de nuevo a los presentes –Yo llevaré los libros, le enviaré una copia, será más bien una recopilación de lo que me gustaría enseñarles –sonrió despreocupadamente. McGonagall solo asintió.

-¡¡Damien!! – Se escuchó el grito de Hermione llamando la atención de Harry que se volvió rápidamente viendo a Dami, hincado en la hierba con apariencia pálida, sin decir nada se paro casi tirando la silla, corrió a donde este para cogerlo en brazos.

-Dami ¿estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado, revisando la temperatura corporal del chico, Damien asintió dándole una sonrisita.

-Sí, sólo... estoy cansado – Contestó con voz queda, Harry asintió, sonrió a los niños y cargó bien en brazos a Dami y volvió a la mesa donde los otros le miraban preocupados, Remus era el que lucía más preocupado. Llegó a la mesa y se sentó con Dami en su regazo.

-Me temo que tendremos que retirarnos ya, Damien aún esta agotado – Todos asintieron y Remus pareció algo afectado.

-Hace dos días fue luna llena – Murmuró acordándose, él se había recuperado casi por completo pero al ver ahora al niño tan agotado entendió del todo que este había pasado realmente por aquello también -¿Tiene acceso a la poción? – Preguntó, Harry le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Si, y eso me recuerda ¿Usted tiene acceso a esa poción? – Le preguntó, Remus lució sorprendido.

-Sí... bueno no todos los meses, es una poción algo cara – Murmuró sonrojándose ligeramente, Harry le sonrió y se puso de pie con el chico en brazos.

-Le enviaré a usted también poción, yo se la preparo a Damien desde hace un tiempo, fue lo primero que me dediqué a estudiar cuando cayó enfermo – Remus asintió algo sorprendido. Harry miró alrededor – Fue un placer conocerles pero me debo retirar, además los novios no lo notaran, ya que ellos escaparon mientras no nos dábamos cuenta – Comentó entretenido, los de la Orden se volvieron en dirección a la mesa de los novios donde, por supuesto, ya no se encontraban.

Harry se despidió de todos, Damien también desde los brazos de Harry, y desaparecieron juntos del sitio. Hermione y Ron pudieron percibir la sonrisa satisfecha en los labios de sus amigos, y por eso supieron que todo había salido tal y como lo habían planeado. Ahora sólo era cuestión de esperar y ver el resultado.

Harry ya en la mansión con Damien sentado frente a él, los dos ya con ropas cómodas, jugaban un partido de ajedrez – Lo hiciste muy bien Damien – Le sonrió entretenido, Dami solo rió mientras movía un caballo con mucha calma.

-Bueno, imaginé que ya querías terminar la conversación, se te notaba en la mirada – Dijo acariciando las cabezas de Blade y Tunder que estaban echados a sus pies. Miró a Harry con una sonrisa divertida -¿Creyeron la nota? – Inquirió curioso. Harry sonrió a su vez mientras hacía su siguiente movida.

-La tragaron entera, realmente Dami, eres un copista excelente – Le guiñó el ojo, y Damien rió alegremente, se estiró perezosamente en su sillón mirando el tablero atento. Su expresión se volvió pensativa.

-¿Por qué tu tampoco les dices todo a ellos Harry? – Harry levantó la mirada como extrañado por su pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Damien resopló, pero no dijo nada más, sabía que Harry no diría nada, Damien incluso se preguntaba, si este le estaba ocultando algo también a él y no sólo a Ron y a Hermione.

-Jaque mate –susurró Harry enfrente de él con una sonrisa suave en sus labios.


	18. Chapter 18

**Maran, gracias por tu apoyo. Devi Riddle, gracias por tus notas y tus comentarios, si me gustaría conseguir un Beta, pero mientras me temo que seguramente seguiré cometiendo errores, si hay algún beta que quiera ayudarme, aceptaré su apoyo con mucho gusto, mientras tanto no podré corregir hasta que haya puesto fin a la historia. Y muchas gracias a todos los demás por sus comentarios y apoyo, me alegro que les guste la historia, por ahora no puedo adelantar nada pero si se preguntan sobre Snape y Draco, bueno, ellos tendrán su participación mas adelante.**

**Por ahora continuemos, seguro ya quieren leer:**

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 18**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

-¡Harry!, mira – Un contento Damien entraba a la biblioteca donde estaba Harry haciendo varias recopilaciones para las clases que daría, agitando un sobre con el sello de Hogwarts – Ya llegaron las cartas –declaro alegremente tendiéndole la carta a este quien se irguió un poco en su silla con una sonrisa cálida. Tomó la carta y la abrió, hacía unos días Damien había presentado un examen en el colegio y le habían dicho que en su carta vendría en que nivel podría entrar.

-Vaya, "Nos complace informarle que será ubicado en el tercer año. Esperamos verle el 1 de septiembre" – Leyó con una sonrisa, miró a Damien que parecía radiante a su lado –Muy bien hecho Dami – Lo felicitó devolviéndole su carta -¿Por qué no vas con Mini o con Wini al callejón para que compres tus cosas? – Damien asintió, y tendió su mano ante la diversión de Harry que con una carcajada suave abrió su cajón y sacó su libreta de cheques con un pequeño sello que servía para que Dame firmara y poder comprar.

-¡No compres demasiados dulces! – Le advirtió, al verle salir rápidamente del lugar con ese libre acceso al dinero entre sus manos. Harry suspiró con una sonrisa suave, y sin más volvió su atención a los libros que tenía en su escritorio, en su nuevo baúl, de varios compartimentos, ya tenia los libros para los primeros seis años de Hogwarts, recordó que algunos días atrás, McGonagall le informó casi con lagrimas en los ojos que iban a asistir más niños de los que se esperaba para ese año al colegio, cosa que también alegraba un poco a Harry, sólo esperaba que todo fuera bien En dos días sería 1° de Septiembre, y tendría que partir en el tren junto con Damien porque deseaba asegurarse que los chicos fueran protegidos en el camino.

-Espero no pase nada malo – Suspiró mientras movía su varita terminando de recopilar los hechizos para el grupo avanzado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El primero de Septiembre en Hidden Manor pudo haber resultado en una catástrofe de no ser gracias al hecho de que Mini y Wini se encargaron de terminar de empacar tanto el baúl de Damien, como el de Harry ya que los dos se habían levantado más tarde de lo que habían esperado. Pero por suerte, lograron llegar a la estación a tiempo, Mini se encargó de que los baúles estuvieran ahí cuando se aparecieron.

-Bueno, nos vemos James – Se despidió Damien tomando su baúl y despidiéndose de Harry antes de entrar en el vagón para buscar un asiento. Harry divertido se fue a buscar también un compartimento vacío, para luego hacer una ronda por los pasillos para asegurarse que estuviera todo bien.

Suspiró a gusto cuando se pudo sentar finalmente, acomodándose su túnica, le habría gustado más usar ropa muggle, pero debía de pasar por alguien que siempre había sido criado como un mago. Vio la estación desaparecer cuando el tren finalmente partió, distinguió el sonido de varios chicos gritando y despidiéndose de sus padres que lucían algo preocupados. Harry sospechó que muchos habían dejado ir a sus hijos al colegio a regañadientes, bueno, después de todo, uno debía de tener cuidado, pero no creía que el que estuvieran todos en la misma casa fuera menos peligroso que dejar ir a sus hijos al internado.

"Al menos ya me deshice de ese maldito ropero" pensó recordando la manera en que los mortífagos habían logrado entrar al colegio el año pasado, cuando estuvo allá a que Damien hiciera el examen, había entrado al cuarto de los menesteres y lo destruyó para asegurarse de que no volvieran a usar esa manera de entrada bajo ninguna circunstancia, además de que logró agregar el cuarto al mapa merodeador, de manera que sonara una alarma cuando el cuarto apareciera en el mapa mostrando que alguien estaba dentro del sitio. Sin mencionar que también colocó alarmas silenciosas en todos los pasadizos secretos que conocía salían de Hogwarts –"Y llegando deberé colocar otras protecciones si puedo en el colegio, en esta ocasión no permitiré que nadie no autorizado entre, ni siquiera si son del Ministerio" - Pensó seriamente, además, tenía ideado darles algo a sus alumnos para mantenerlos seguros, sólo esperaba no agotarse demasiado pronto, a pesar de que su nivel de magia incrementó considerablemente, el proteger el castillo junto con todos los alumnos del colegio agotaba a cualquiera.

-Bueno, será mejor que haga mi ronda – Decidió en voz alta poniéndose de pie y saliendo del compartimento tras sellarlo para que nadie pudiera entrar y echó a andar por el pasillo, sería algo nuevo para él vigilar que los chicos no hicieran travesuras "Al menos no demasiadas", pensó con una sonrisita leve saludando con un movimiento de cabeza a unos prefectos de Ravenclaw que pasaron a su lado mirándole curiosos.

Ese sería definitivamente un año interesante.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Damien sonrió al ver a Harry pasar por el pasillo, por sobre su libro, notó su sonrisa medio irónica en sus labios e imaginó que le parecía divertido que él estuviera cuidando que nadie hiciera travesuras. Damien notó la mirada de los otros tres ocupantes del compartimento una niña pequeña de cabellos negros, que se encogía en su asiento, y otro muchacho con cara de mal humor que intentaba armar un rompecabezas muggle en forma de cuatro. Ellos dos eran de origen muggle, y había decidido sentarse con ellos, pero por ahora sabía que estaba todo bien.

Palpó distraídamente el colgante que traía debajo de su ropa, una cruz con una rosa y la cabeza de un lobo, una protección que Harry le había hecho específicamente para él. Al sentir el calor que emanaba de este se sintió tranquilizado, todavía le costaba algo de trabajo la idea de socializar con otro que no fuera Harry, el sabía el miedo que muchos magos sentían por los de su clase, los hombres lobo, pero también sabía que Harry nunca permitiría que dijeran nada malo de él, ni que le lastimarían.

Suspiró quedamente, realmente se alegraba de poder estar con Harry, estaba seguro que sin su apoyo, no habría podido sobrevivir mucho tiempo. Su nariz percibió un aroma singular y se volvió a ver por la ventana, estaba oscureciendo, y por un momento creyó percibir un movimiento extraño afuera, pero no podía estar seguro porque ya se alejaban del sitio. Pero por un momento, creyó percibir el aroma de flores y tierra húmeda.

-"Debo estar imaginando cosas" – Se dijo a sí mismo y volvió su atención al libro que se encontraba entre sus manos, aunque había estado afinando sus sentidos de lobo como Harry le había aconsejado, aun no era demasiado bueno. Ya no pudo volver a concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo, seguía pensando en el aroma de flores y tierra mojada, por alguna razón, se le hacia conocido, sentía que ese aroma le era muy familiar.


	19. Chapter 19

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 19**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Harry fue el primero en descender del tren cuando llegaron a la estación, y vigiló que todos bajaran y se encaminaran a los carruajes, sonrió ligeramente al ver a los thestrals.

-¡Los de primero! ¡Los de primero por aquí! – Gritó una voz muy conocida para él por sobre las cabezas de los niños, Harry se volvió a verle, Hagrid se encontraba avanzando por el sitio buscando reunir a los más pequeños, Harry distinguió la cabeza de Damien entre estos, le habían dicho que él tenia que ir con los de primero para la selección –Buenas noches profesor –saludó Hagrid a Harry quien se quedó un momento desconcertado hasta que recordó que el Profesor era él.

-Ah, Hola Hagrid - Le sonrió saludándole con un movimiento de mano, casi pateándose a sí mismo mentalmente por el hecho de que se le había olvidado por un momento que venía como Profesor y no como alumno. Hagrid se fue con los pequeños, y Harry tras asegurarse de que todos subían a las carrozas subió a la última luego de hacer un último chequeo y partieron para Hogwarts, aspiró profundamente sintiendo de nuevo esa sensación que siempre le embargaba, sentía como si volviera a casa, a pesar de que estaba consciente de que ahora Hidden Manor era su hogar, nunca podía significar lo mismo que significaba el colegio de magia para él. Aún y cuando Dumbledore ya no estuviera en físicamente, su aura lo rodeaba protectoramente.

Cuando bajó del carruaje distinguió a profesor Slughorn, el profesor estaba vestido con su túnica verde con el símbolo de Slytherin vigilando que los chicos entraran al castillo, al ver a Harry, acercarse también detrás del grupo de los chicos le miró con sospecha, a Harry no le extrañó, después de todo Slughorn no le "conocía"... aún.

-Buenas noches Profesor Slughorn – Saludó con una sonrisa tranquila llegando a su lado sorprendiendo un poco al hombre que asintió y le estrecho la mano.

-Usted debe de ser el Profesor Evans, pase, pase – Y los dos entraron sin decir nada más entre ellos, mientras llegaban al Gran salón, Harry sintió la mirada curiosa del hombre sobre su persona durante todo el trayecto, intentó ignorarlo y entró al comedor y se colocó en el puesto libre, Harry identificó este sitio por el antes ocupado por la profesora McGonagall que estaba a su lado en medio de la mesa mirando a los alumnos con atención.

-Profesor Evans, he decidido confiar en usted como Dumbledore me dijo – Informó la directora dedicándole una sonrisa leve que Harry no atinó a comprender, y por alguna razón se olió algo en el aire, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle al respecto, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a los de primero y a Damien, quienes avanzaron en fila india seguidos de la profesora Sprout que llevaba el sombrero seleccionador y el pergamino con los nombres.

Vio que Damien miraba nervioso a su alrededor, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon Damien sonrió ligeramente alzando las cejas con una clara expresión de entre pánico y diversión. Harry le dedicó a su vez una sonrisita tranquilizadora, intentando no soltarse a reír por esa expresión en el rostro algo pálido de Dami.

El sombrero seleccionador no dijo nada más allá de lo que se suponía que hacía, y nombraba las casas antes de callarse, Harry sospechó que hasta este estaba triste por la perdida del anterior director, y los chicos comenzaron a ser llamados, Harry contó 20 niños de primero, muchos menos de los que había llegado a ver antes, y sospechó que prácticamente casi todos, si no completamente todos, eran hijos de muggles.

-¡Damien Evans! – Llamó la profesora haciendo saltar a Dami, y corrió a ponerse el sombrero sobre su cabeza, Harry se inclinó un poquito preguntándose a dónde iría a parar este.

-¡Gryffindor! – Gritó el sombrero y los de dicha mesa le recibieron con cálidos abrazos, Harry también aplaudió un poco aunque nadie sospechó ya que había aplaudido a todos los niños sin importar a que casa iban, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los de las otras casas ni por sus dos amigos Ron y Hermione que le miraban atentos desde la mesa de los leones. Harry contó que los chicos habían sido repartidos muy parejos, cinco chicos para cada casa.

La directora McGonagall se levantó haciendo callar a todos con su mirada severa marca registrada. Harry esbozó una ligera sonrisita al ver las caras de los chicos mirando a la profesora esperando que iba a decir.

-Bienvenidos sean a otro año en Hogwarts, como verán, a causa de las pérdidas del año pasado, el profesorado a sufrido algunos cambios. Al convertirme en directora, no puedo seguir impartiendo clases ni ser la cabeza de la casa Gryffindor – Anunció y los leones alzaron las miradas anonadados y Harry volvió a sentir ese tufo de la sospecha, casi dejó de respirar tal vez no queriendo saber que venia a continuación.

-No se preocupen – Les sonrió McGonagall a sus leones – Tenemos a un nuevo profesor, que se ha ofrecido amablemente a brindarme su apoyo, el Profesor Evans, es desde ahora la cabeza de casa de Gryffindor, como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y profesor de Transformaciones – Harry que había elegido el pésimo momento para tomar un poco de agua, casi se atraganta ante lo último que escuchó, eso sino se lo había esperado. Vio que Hermione y Ron sonreían levemente intentando aguantar la risa ante la posible expresión que había puesto Harry – Ahora, también hay un cambio de cabeza también en Slytherin, quien es el profesor Slughorn ahora, como ya saben, también su profesor de Pociones, ahora sin decir más, pueden comer – Terminó de hablar y sentándose al mismo tiempo, los chicos comenzaron a comer de los platos que acababan de aparecer.

-Confío que, como ahijado de Dumbledore haga un gran trabajo Profesor Evans – Le dijo Minerva McGonagall dedicándole una sonrisita, Harry sólo suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa a su vez, una sonrisa tranquila y suave.

- Haré lo mejor que pueda – Prometió con esa sonrisa que hizo que Minerva y los demás profesores confiaran en él en ese momento. Harry mentalmente suspiraba, tendría que pedirle a las elfinas que le llevaran sus libros de Transformaciones para ver que podía hacer al respecto, sin mencionar claro, que tenía que acomodar su horario de tal manera que pudiera ir en busca de los Horrocruxes.

"Y así comienza mi largo sueño" pensó con una sensación de querer reír histéricamente y a la vez ponerse a llorar, sería un año muy agotador realmente, muy agotador.


	20. Chapter 20

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 20**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Harry se paseó nervioso por su despacho y sus habitaciones mientras intentaba poner todo en orden al mismo tiempo que armaba un programa para las clases de Transformaciones, con un movimiento de varita, en sus habitaciones Mini se había cargo de acomodar sus ropas y objetos personales. Un toque en su puerta le hizo saltar ligeramente y provocando que casi soltara una esfera de cristal que iba a colocar en la repisa.

-¡Adelante! – Llamó con voz firme y Hermione y Ron entraron – Ah, son ustedes –Suspiró y continuó acomodando las cosas, Hermione y Ron observaron curiosos alrededor, detectaron algunos chivatoscopios, y algunos otros amuletos, también en una vitrina de cristal localizaron el diario de Ryddle destrozado la espada de Gryffindor, el anillo destrozado de Slytherin y el Horrocrux falso, Ron se acercó curioso a la esfera blanca que Harry acababa de colocar en la repisa.

-Harry ¿Cómo te sientes? – Le preguntó Hermione acercándose al escritorio evitando con un movimiento tranquilo ser golpeada por una pila de libros que salieron volando del baúl para irse a colocar a los libreros que estaban acomodados por toda la oficina, mirando preocupada a Harry que hojeaba algunos libros de transformaciones e iba marcando algunas páginas con un numero del 1 al 7, e iban apareciendo copias de las paginas juntándose en siete montones flotando a su alrededor, era una gran cantidad de magia se estaba llevando acabo en esa habitación.

-Bien, algo atareado porque no contaba con que McGonagall me saliera con semejante cosa, si al menos me hubiera avisado con antelación – Gruñó mientras agitaba de nuevo la varita en dirección a los libros que iban saliendo y que detuvieron su rumbo, en el mismo lugar, aparecieron siete cajas marcadas y comenzaron a repartirse en esas cajas mientras Harry continuaba con lo que hacia en los libros.

-¿Qué es esto Harry? – Preguntó Ron señalando la esfera, que cuando pareció echar una chispa azul se alejó rápidamente de ella precavido.

-Un hechizo protector – Murmuró Harry distraído – Ya se los explicaré luego, Ron saca de mi baúl una caja que esta marcada como "Gremio" – Pidió sin quitar la vista de los libros, Hermione tomó un libro al vuelo y lo ojeó, alzó las cejas sorprendida al ver que se trataba sobre Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ahora entendía porque en las listas no venía ningún título para esa materia.

Ron por su parte se había inclinado sobre el baúl y sacó la caja que Harry le había dicho, la abrió con cuidado volviendo al lado de Harry y Hermione evitando otros objetos que volaba por la habitación para hacerse de un lugar entre las estanterías.

-¿Qué son? – Preguntó sacando, cogido por la cadena, una cruz que tenía en medio la silueta de un León en el interior de una rosa y con una piedra roja en lo alto, había otros con un halcón, otros con una nutria y otros con una serpiente, y eran bastantes.

-Estoy encargado también de la seguridad del colegio – Resopló Harry, cerrando de golpe el libro, los montones de hojas que se habían juntado ya tenían un gran grosor, les dio un golpe a cada uno y una cubierta de piel apareció transformándolos en libros y siete cajas volvieron aparecer, y de pronto comenzaron a multiplicarse y cayeron en las cajas marcadas.

Hermione miró el dije tomando otro con la figura del león maravillada. Harry tomó la caja dejándoles a ellos dos esos dos colgantes y apareció otras dos cajas algo pequeñas y de la pequeña caja que traía en manos se fueron separando los colgantes en las cajas con los cuatro diferentes colores de las casas.

- Pónganselo al cuello y no se lo quiten, necesito que ustedes como Prefectos les den estas cajas a los otros prefectos de las otras casas con indicaciones de parte de la directora para que los repartan entre todos los alumnos sin excepción, y que quede claro que si no se los ponen al cuello no podrán salir ni siquiera a los jardines – Les dijo seriamente, Hermione y Ron asintieron colocándose así mismos los colgantes. – Esto es para ustedes – Dijo Harry sacando de su bolsillo lo que parecía una especie de medalla con la forma de una rosa con una espada perforándola por en medio, Hermione y Ron tomaron estas insignias sorprendidos.

-¿Qué son? – Cuestionó Ron observándolas cuidadosamente, en la empuñadura de la espada, estaban Grabadas dos letras, "G.A.". Hermione también leyó esas letras algo sorprendida. Harry por su parte sonrió suavemente

-Gremius Astron – Informó con calma sentándose con un suspiro en su sillón detrás del escritorio, ya habían dejado de volar cosas por la oficina y todo se veía mas ordenado – Es el nuevo nombre del ED – Hermione y Ron levantaron las miradas sorprendidos – Estas serán las insignias de los miembros, pueden llevarlas encima si quieren, nadie sabrá realmente que significan mas que los miembros, abriré un club de duelo y diré que esas insignias son de los miembros Alfa del grupo – Les sonrió, los dos estudiantes asintieron – Hermione, Ron, les encargo que busquen a los miembros fieles del antiguo ED, y vean si quieren unirse al grupo – Y les tendió un pergamino, que Hermione tomó y una caja de madera, que Ron sostuvo entre sus manos – Que firmen y les dan una insignia, sobre los posibles nuevos miembros yo me haré cargo de ver si son buenos en clase, y les daré una lista con los nombres de los candidatos, Ah, y Damien ya tiene uno de esos colgantes, así que el no necesita otro – Les dijo con tono cansado.

-Muy bien Harry, descansa, te veremos mañana – Se despidió Hermione viendo que Harry necesitaba recuperar energías, y no le sorprendía, si otro mago de nivel común hubiera usado esa cantidad de magia que Harry gastó hacía unos momentos, seguramente habría caído directo al hospital, pero Harry sólo lucía con un poco de sueño, eso le dejaba en claro que tan poderoso se había vuelto.

Cuando Ron y Hermione salieron llevándose los colgantes de las cuatro casas y las cosas para el grupo, Harry suspiró verificó que todo estuviera bien y echó una ojeada al mapa del merodeador para asegurarse que nadie mas fuera de Ron y Hermione estuvieran fuera de la cama a esas horas, y sin más entró en sus habitaciones donde todo estaba impecable, se metió a la cama luego de desnudarse y cayó dormido tan pronto y tocó la almohada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Gremiun Astron? – Preguntó Ron confundido mirando la insignia en su pecho sobre el escudo de Hogwarts, Hermione asintió avanzando a su lado con las cajas de los colgantes entre sus brazos y el pergamino en su bolsillo.

-Gremiun, quiere decir Gremio, el gremio, más correctamente, y Astron, es el nombre de la constelación del Fénix – Contestó con tono calmado y sonrió ligeramente – En pocas palabras, El grupo del Fénix – Indicó con una sonrisa divertida, Ron miró pensativo al frente.

-Supongo es también otra manera de decir "la Orden del Fénix" ¿no? – Soltó al aire, pero vio a Hermione asentir a su lado también pensativa.

-Es una manera de decirles a los de la Orden del Fénix, que nuestro grupo esta con ellos, que tal vez seamos otros, pero somos del mismo bando – Explicó con tono sabihondo, Ron sólo intento no girar los ojos ante aquello.

-Como sea, ya quiero que sea de mañana – Ante la expresión curiosa de Hermione sonrió aun más –Ya quiero ver como Harry da clases de Transformación y DCAO sin que le de un colapso – Soltó la carcajada y Hermione rió suavemente mientras que entraban en la sala común.

El día siguiente, sería uno realmente interesante, pensaron mientras subían a sus habitaciones, así como para el pequeño lobo que dormía en la habitación de los chicos de tercer año, en la cama que habían puesto para el y dormía profundamente con una sonrisita entre sus labios.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afuera en los terrenos del bosque prohibido, una silueta se removió entre las sombras ubicándose en un sitio desde donde podía ver perfectamente el castillo, una bolsa de cartero apretada contra su pecho y adentro una carta algo quemada y sucia. Dos enormes lobos se acercaron pero no le atacarían simplemente se echaron sobre su vientre, estiró su mano delgada y pálida para acariciarles la cabeza.

Un aroma a flores y tierra mojada emanaba de esa figura cubierta con una capa negra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mas allá, a una distancia considerable del castillo de Hogwarts, otra figura avanzaba entre las sombras dando traspiés, y volteándose cada tanto, antes de seguir, apoyó su mano un momento en un grueso tronco con la respiración agitada, y luego de volver su vista de nuevo hacia atrás continuo avanzando, dejando una marca de sangre en el tronco donde antes había posado su mano.

Necesitaba volver a Hogwarts, necesitaba encontrar ayuda. Era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, mientras seguía avanzando, rogando por poder llegar antes de que cayera muerto por el cansancio la sed y el hambre, o por los mortífagos que seguramente comenzaban a buscarle para destruirlo.


	21. Chapter 21

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 21**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Harry entró al comedor esa mañana cargando con los horarios y el ceño fruncido mientras que veía su horario de clases lo apretado que estaba, los Prefectos de su casa acudieron rápidamente a recibir los horarios que Harry les dio casi sin mirarles mientras seguía de camino a la mesa de profesores marcando su horario para acomodar en esa mañana a los de sexto para ver que horario tendrían.

-Pobre profesor, me parece no esperaba tener tantas cosas que hacer en su primer año aquí ¿no? – Murmuró Longbottom recibiendo su horario de parte de Hermione y mirando al Profesor James sentado en su mesa intentando llevarse el bocado de su desayuno a la boca mientras al mismo tiempo intentaba escribir algo con la izquierda en un pergamino, McGonagall a su lado lucía completamente despreocupada aunque lanzaba miradas al profesor pelirrojo como si quisiera ayudarle pero a la vez no.

-Estará bien – Opinó Dami sentado cerca de Hermione quien le tendió su horario así como a los otros muchachos de tercer año sentados con él.

-Oh, tendremos clases con él de DCAO a la segunda hora –Habló Ron mirando sorprendido el horario y su mirada se ensombreció – Con Slytherin como siempre – Resopló, y miró en dirección a donde Harry quien le llamaba con un gesto de la mano – Ya vengo – Se puso de pie y apuró a la mesa de profesores.

-Ron, por favor, diles a los alumnos de sexto que pasen a verme en mi oficina en diez minutos – Dijo dándole el pergamino –aquí están los nombres – Y se puso de pie, se colocó una tostada en la boca y cargó con el libro que traía y sus plumas antes de salir de vuelta a su despacho, tenía una hora para preparar los horarios porque a la siguiente hora debía dar clase de Defensa con séptimo de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

-"¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?" - Gimoteó mentalmente saliendo del comedor, seguido de las miradas divertidas de los alumnos de las otras casas y las miradas de piedad de la suya. Hermione de pronto saltó en su asiento llevándose las manos a la boca.

-¡Oh! Los pendientes! – Exclamó y salió corriendo del comedor ante las miradas intrigadas de sus compañeros y la mirada resignada de Ron, no tardó nada en volver, o al menos eso pareció, porque entró rápidamente de vuelta cargada con las cuatro cajas de los cuatro colores y le dio a Ron la caja roja, y fue a las siguientes mesas con los prefectos a quien les daba una explicación rápida y les dejó la caja del color de su casa.

-Bien, escuchen bien, estos son amuletos protectores, deben usarlos en todo momento aún cuando se estén bañando – Informó Ron mientras de pie comenzaba a repartirlos dejándoselos a cada uno, los chicos miraban el amuleto curiosos o sorprendidos – Es una nueva medida de seguridad de la escuela, mientras los lleven puestos estarán protegidos y si por cosa de muy mala suerte resultaran atacados en cuestión de segundos la ayuda llegará –continuó el discurso dándole uno a Ginny quien miró este y se lo colocó al igual que Neville y los demás – Además, he de mencionar que si no los llevan puestos encima no se les permitirá salir más allá de la puerta de entrada y aquel que se niegue a llevarlo será devuelto inmediatamente a casa – terminó de decir seriamente.

Un discurso parecido se repartió por las cuatro mesas incluso por la de los Slytherin, que a pesar de no estar muy convencidos se lo colocaron encima, Hermione y Ron intuyeron que muchos se sentían más seguros con estos puestas y que seguramente escribirían a casa informando sobre esa medida extra de protección a sus familias.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry miró a Ginny sentada frente a él algo sorprendido ya que no se acordaba que ella era ahora de sexto.

-Muy bien, señorita Weasley – Dijo esbozando una sonrisita pero por dentro casi burlándose de sí mismo por esa forma tan extraña de llamar a Ginny – Veo que ha tenido muy buenas calificaciones en sus Timos – Murmuró sacando su carpeta con las calificaciones –Puede tomar Defensa, Transformaciones, Runas, Encantamientos y Pociones, ¡ah!, si, y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – Habló Harry mirándola.

Dos minutos después Ginny salió con su horario corriendo en dirección a su próxima clase, y otro chico entró. Harry suspiró, sólo tres más y podría irse a clases y tendría luego esa hora libre –"por favor" – Rogó ligeramente tomando la nueva carpeta.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione consultó nerviosamente su reloj de muñeca, aún no era muy tarde, claro, pero era cansado estar esperando afuera del salón a que llegara Harry junto con varios Slytherins algo hoscos. El profesor Evans no tardó en aparecer apurando el paso, Pansy Parkinson junto con otras Slytherin en conjunto con algunas Gryffindor se sonrojaron ligeramente al verle. Incluso Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente, nunca había esperado ver a Harry así.

Varios mechones de su cabello se habían escapado de su coleta cayéndole desordenadamente sobre el rostro, tenía la túnica abierta al igual que los botones del cuello de su camisa e intentaba mantenerla sobre sus hombros mientras pasaba rápidamente entre el grupo con un ligero sonrojo por la agitación. En pocas palabras, a muchas se les cayó la baba.

- Perdón la tardanza, el hacer los horarios me tomó más tiempo del esperado, pasen –Abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta mientras seguía hasta el fondo a su escritorio. Muchos miraron curiosos alrededor, preguntándose como sería en esta ocasión la decoración del lugar.

El lugar estaba irreconocible, estaba muy bien iluminado, y en las paredes había muchos libros y curiosos objetos centelleantes, en el techo colgando a mitad del salón, había una especie de móvil de las constelaciones que lucía muy real. Todos se sentaron rápidamente intentando acomodarse lo más cercanos al frente.

Evans les daba la espalda mientras sacaba algo de debajo de su escritorio y de pronto sacó una enorme caja y dándole un golpecito salieron varios libros de esta y fueron a posarse delante de cada uno de los alumnos.

-Bueno – Se aclaró la garganta el Profesor mientras se terminaba de acomodar mejor la túnica y se apartaba unos cuantos mechones del rostro –Supongo que no necesito presentación para este momento, pero por si las dudas, soy el Profesor James Evans, y seré su profesor tanto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como de Transformaciones – Declaró con una sonrisa suave, intentando no sentirse inquieto por algunas miradas de algunas de sus alumnas que le miraban como si fuera un delicioso panecillo dulce.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola de nuevo, gracias a todos por su apoyo. Ahora, bien, sobre si Ron y Hermione tendrán un papel más activo que sólo de estudiantes, pues sí, así es, sólo que como en toda obra, cada actor debe salir a escena en su debido momento, no sean impacientes. Sobre los dos desconocidos, ya saldrán. Sigan leyendo:

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 22**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

-Bien, pues – Se aclaró la garganta intentando ignorar las miradas de las chicas como los intentos de Ron y Hermione por no soltar la carcajada ocultando su rostro detrás de sus libros. –"Ya me las pagarán más tarde" – Decidió intentando que no brotara a sus mejillas un sonrojo ni siquiera leve. Aspiró profundamente y se sentó sobre el escritorio mirando a todos con aparente tranquilidad.

-Creo que soy su profesor número siete hasta ahora, noté que han tenido desde profesores muy buenos, hasta algunos que no estoy seguro de poder clasificar ni siquiera como malos – Algunos asintieron y Harry imaginó que muchos pensaban en Umbridge y en Lockhart – E imagino que cada uno les ha dado un discurso inicial – Sonrió tranquilo – Me parece que para no romper la tradición debería yo también decir algo ¿no? - Harry aspiró profundamente una vez más, había estado trabajando en ese discurso, ya que no podía repetir lo que dicho en sus primeras clases que dio al ED o sería seguramente identificado por algunos de los presentes.

-Voy a comenzar con una pregunta – Todos le prestaron atención ya que nadie había iniciado haciendo una especie de examen -¿quién sabe que es la filosofía? – Harry como esperaba vio que quien levantó la mano de primero fue Hermione, algunos no sabían bien que contestar a aquello, Harry le dejó contestar a Hermione.

-Ciencia del conocimiento de las cosas por sus causas o primeros principios; La que investiga las leyes de la naturaleza – Recitó Hermione, las caras completamente confundidas dijeron todo lo que Harry necesitaba, sonrió nerviosamente, sabia que Hermione sabía la respuesta pero no había esperado que recitara algunas partes de lo que venía en los diccionarios.

-Ah... bien, pero me parece que eso no explicó mucho a tus compañeros sobre que es la Filosofía – Terminó de decir con una sonrisita nerviosa, Hermione miró a su alrededor con aire altanero como si no pudiera creer lo incultos que eran. Harry suspiró resignado no había mucho que hacer al respecto.

-Bueno pues, la Filosofía es la búsqueda de las respuestas a todo, la capacidad de sorprenderse por las cosas – Explicó calmado – Uno no podría explicar en una sola hora que es la Filosofía así que lo dejaremos como sólo esta explicación por ahora, la razón por la que hice esa pregunta es porque para poder aprender bien a defenderse deben de preguntarse una cosa – Miró a todos con expresión relajada -¿Quién eres? – Todos se miraron entre ellos no comprendiendo muy bien a que venía esa pregunta con DCAO.

Harry sonrió entretenido al ver que incluso Hermione lucía algo confundida, no la culpaba, cuando a él le enseñaron de esa manera también quedó muy confundido pero al final comprendió perfectamente. Harry señaló en dirección a Theodore Nott, quien alzó la mirada sorprendido porque un maestro le hiciera a él una pregunta.

- Nott, ¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó seriamente, el Slytherin lució un tanto confundido, los demás Slytherin e incluidos los Gryffindor miraron atentos aquello.

- Theodore Nott – Contestó el chico frunciendo un poco el ceño. Harry sonrió levemente, tenía la sensación de que si este no captaba al menos algunos otros si lo hiciesen.

-¿Y quién es Theodore Nott? ¿Qué es Theodore Nott? – Le volvió a preguntar con tono suave pero serio, el chico parpadeó más confundido, y bajó la mirada a su pupitre pensativo intentando saber que contestar a eso. Harry miró a los demás que también parecían meditar un poco.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó a todos en general y sonrió ante sus caras algo confusas – Píenselo bien, mediten bien la respuesta a esa pregunta, chicos, ahora les tengo otra pregunta que nos hace adentrarnos en nuestra materia – Dijo alzando las piernas y cruzándolas para sentarse a modo de flor de loto frente a los alumnos -¿cuál es la magia oscura y cuál la magia blanca?.

Hermione juntó con algunos otros alzaron la mano para contestar, eso estaba poniéndose interesante, pensó Harry y le dio la palabra a Neville, quien se sonrojó un poco y se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

- La... la magia oscura... es aquella que... bueno, es la que fue clasificada por el Ministerio como tal, además es la utilizada por los magos oscuros – Contestó de un solo tiro lo último, Harry le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y miró a los demás con calma.

-¿Entonces? ¿La magia oscura es la que usan los magos oscuros? – Muchos asintieron -¿entonces, los hechizos de desarme, ataque y protección que ustedes saben es magia oscura? – Todos se quedaron callados y miraron algo pillados en dirección a Harry, quien estaba disfrutando bastante de todo eso -¿qué hechizos oscuros conocen? – Preguntó sacándolos del embrollo. Señaló en dirección a Zabini quien había estado muy callado.

-Las maldiciones imperdonables – Declaró con tono algo sorprendido porque la cabeza de Gryffindor le preguntara a Slytherins. Harry asintió ligeramente, miró a todos con mucha calma.

-¿Alguno de ustedes conoce lo que es la terapia de electrochoque? – Preguntó tranquilamente, espero que Hermione alzara la mano, ya que ningún otro estaba muy seguro, le dio permiso para hablar, Hermione parecía realmente extasiada porque pudiera participar tanto.

-Es un método muggle para los que tienen un problema mental, o físico, se les inyecta una pequeña descarga eléctrica para poder reanimar esas áreas del cerebro o los músculos – Los demás chicos parecieron algo sorprendidos por semejante método. Harry asintió pacientemente.

-¿Qué pasaría si ese método fuera utilizado en alguien sano? – Preguntó con mucha calma, Hermione se estremeció y se remojó los labios ligeramente.

- Sería, prejudicial, dañaría partes del cerebro y podría llegar incluso a una muerte cerebral, sin mencionar que, es doloroso incluso para los enfermos – Murmuró quedamente un poco pálida.

- Supongo han notado el parecido con la maldición Cruciatus – Dijo quedamente y muchos lucían anonadados – E imagino que no sabían que esta maldición es utilizada para la medicina en el mundo muggle – Eso sí dejo anonadados a muchos. Miró que Neville parecía especialmente pálido.

-Muy bien, veamos otro ejemplo – Murmuró pensativo apartándose un mechón del rostro – Un hechizo lanzado causó que un hombre muriera cuando cayó en un lago lleno de Inferis. Y otro hechizo le salvó la vida a un hombre. ¿cuál es el hechizo oscuro y cual el blanco? – En esta ocasión muchas manos se alzaron en el aire. – Señorita Greengrass – La Slytherin que se sonrojó al ver su atención en ella pero frunció el ceño y se irguió un poco decidida en su asiento.

-El oscuro fue el que provocó la muerte y el blanco el que salvó al otro – Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio en el universo. Harry sonrió relajadamente cosa que hizo que muchos le miraran con sospecha.

-¿Qué pensarían si les dijera que, el hechizo que provocó la muerte fue el Experlliarmus, y el que salvó la vida de un hombre fue el Imperius al detener al suicida? – Muchos abrieron las bocas sorprendidos o con alguna intención de reclamar en sus bocas. -¿existe entonces la magia negra y la magia oscura? – Volvió a preguntar, y muchos se miraron entre ellos confusos, – Yo creo que la magia es magia, lo que existe no son artes oscuras o blancas, lo que existen son magos malignos - Y sin más bajó del escritorio, tendió sus manos al frente y de pronto en una de sus manos apareció una llama negra y en la otra una llama blanca, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos mirando aquello.

-La magia pura, la verdadera magia es más poderosa que simplemente usar la magia negra – Dijo mirando a los Slytherin percibiendo un brillo en sus ojos ante la mención de "poder" – O que simplemente usar la magia blanca – Dijo mirando esta vez a los Gryffindor que tenían el ceño ligeramente fruncido – La magia pura es la madre de todos los poderes – Juntó las palmas y las dos flamas se juntaron formando una llama dorada – Se puede crear vida o muerte, es el equilibrio perfecto – Y de pronto la llama cambió para transformarse en agua que como un hilo rodeó la figura del profesor y de pronto cambió a una pequeña línea de tierra y finalmente desapareció. Todos los alumnos sintieron la brisa golpear sus rostros – Esto es la magia elemental, el equilibrio perfecto entre la luz y la oscuridad, ninguna puede existir mientras que no exista la otra, y si uno intenta romper el equilibrio, el verdadero poder se destruye y se vuelve inalcanzable – Caminó por el salón sintiendo las miradas de todos en él, se volvió y miró a sus alumnos atentamente – Sólo muy pocos son capases de aprender esta magia, y los que pueden hacerlo sólo son seleccionados porque están dispuestos a abrir sus mentes a las dos artes, con un propósito desinteresado, aquel que piensa en venganza, en egoísmo, búsqueda del poder, incluso en búsqueda de la justicia, estará atándose de pies y manos y no podrá alcanzar la perfección – Harry volvió a su escritorio sentándose en su sillón.

- Vuelvo a preguntarles chicos ¿quiénes son ustedes? ¿Ustedes son capases de aprender? ¿Pueden abrir su mente y deshacerse de todo lo que han conocido hasta el día de hoy? ¿Deshacerse de los prejuicios, de lo que les han enseñado?- Movió sus ojos dorados para mirarlos a todos -¿son capaces de hacerse del equilibrio mágico perfecto? – Todos lucieron pensativos y algo shockeados. Entonces, Harry sonrió despreocupadamente – Se nos ha ido el tiempo volando, lean el primer capitulo y tráiganme de tarea su opinión al respecto, mañana comenzaremos con el programa normal muchos de ustedes deben de alistarse para sus Newts, después de todo – La mano de Dean Thomas se levantó en el aire -¿joven Thomas? –Preguntó con aparente curiosidad.

-¿Usted puede enseñarnos a usar la magia elemental? – Preguntó, y Harry notó con satisfacción que muchos le miraban expectantes ante esa pregunta. Harry sonrió calmadamente.

-Puedo, la pregunta es ¿ustedes pueden aprenderla? – Devolvió con mucha calma, recogió sus cosas y les miró, aún no se retiraban – Si se creen capaces, pueden venir a verme, pero creo deberían pensarlo bien ya que la magia elemental es un arte que no todos pueden aprender – Y se puso de pie – Muy bien, les veré en su próxima clase, adiós – se despidió y todos salieron al ver que ya no podían decir nada, Hermione y Ron se quedaron atrás y cuando estuvieron solos Hermione se le acercó muy decidida.

-¡Estás loco! – Chilló casi histérica -¿Vas andar enseñándoles eso a todos ellos? ¿No ves que eso causaría que se volvieran un montón de magos oscuros aun más poderosos? – Siseó y abrió de nuevo la boca con intención de seguir diciendo cosas pero se detuvo ante un gesto de Harry quien la miró seriamente.

-No confundas Hermione, yo no pienso convertir a otros en magos oscuros más poderosos que Voldemort, quienes aprenden esta magia nunca han llegado a ser magos oscuros por la sencilla razón de que en el momento en que se inclinen hacia la oscuridad esta magia deja de poder ser controlada por ellos – Contestó con simpleza – Ahora te ruego no vuelvas a juzgarme de esa manera si no sabes siquiera de que estoy hablando – Hermione se sonrojó pero no dijo nada – Hermione, tú y Ron aprenderán, así como todos los miembros del Gremio, aquellos que pasen la prueba inicial serán los candidatos para entrar – Le dijo – Ahora tengo otra clase – Y sin más salió del salón dejando a Ron y a Hermione un tanto sorprendidos, nunca se habían esperado que Harry fuera tan poderoso.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola todos, de nuevo agradezco sus mensajes. Devi, me encantaría que fueras mi beta, y creo que lo mejor sería comenzar a betear los capítulos que ya están, para que así no se queden todos los demás sin los adelantos. Jejeje, bueno sin más por el momento, sigamos leyendo.

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 23**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Damien miró aburridamente al frente del salón donde el Profesor Slughorn se paseaba por enfrente de algunos de los calderos de sus compañeros. Aun faltaban 15 minutos antes de terminar la clase y su poción ya estaba terminada, se había subido la túnica hasta cubrirse la nariz con esta, deseaba ya salir de ese lugar, gracias a Harry, sus conocimientos en Pociones eran muy buenos y ahora se le daban mejor, pero nunca había estado encerrado en un cuarto pequeño con un montón de calderos que lanzaban pestilentes olores, y su nariz sufría cruelmente desde la última hora.

Un caldero cercano estalló en una nube de humo apestoso que ni siquiera su túnica pudo cubrir y sin pedir permiso se lanzó contra la ventanilla abriéndola y asomando la nariz para intentar respirar aire puro. Aspiró profundamente y se quedó un poco sorprendido, frunció el ceño, y volvió a oler el aire. Un olor a sangre muy tenue impregnaba el aire.

-Profesor ¿puedo salir? Ya terminé – El hombre asintió mientras intentaba mantener todo bajo control, Damien luego de aspirar profundamente otra bocanada de aire limpio corrió a la salida y se alejó por el pasillo con su mochila al hombro. Necesitaba encontrar a Harry para informarle de aquello.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Minutos después, Harry salió rápidamente del colegio con Damien trotando unos pasos delante de él deteniéndose de vez en cuando antes de tomar otra ruta, como un pequeño sabueso, Harry encontraba un poco divertido aquello, Damien realmente se estaba esforzando no por eliminar al lobo de su sistema, si no muy al contrario, lograr que el lobo y el convivieran a la perfección.

-Por aquí, proviene del bosque – Susurró a Harry cuando se detuvieron a los limites del bosque, ambos miraron alrededor antes de adentrarse en este, ambos con las varitas en alto. Harry miraba atentamente alrededor, pero sobre todo a los movimientos de Damien quien avanzaba con paso furtivo, notando que actuaba instintivamente cuando se movía por ese terreno. En verdad era un chico especial, había aceptado al lobo al igual que al mago, no tenía sed de sangre como los hombres lobo que se aislaban del mundo mágico, ni tenía sus sentidos atrofiados como los magos que despreciaban su lado lobuno.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día? ¿Tienes más clases? – Preguntó siguiéndolo de cerca, Damien asintió ligeramente siguiendo el aroma.

-Fue bien, aunque, las clases están siendo algo aburridas, y no me gusta tener Pociones en un salón tan cerrado con tantos chicos – Comentó con suavidad como si no quisiera perturbar el rastro que seguía – Todavía no hago ningún amigo, si eso es lo que te preguntabas – Dijo finalmente deteniéndose y volviéndose a verle, Harry le sonrió cálidamente y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Ya veo, no te preocupes por el momento de eso – Aconsejó y miró en la dirección que Damien le señalaba, entornó los ojos y distinguió una figura caída encapuchada a la distancia –vuelve al castillo Dami, no sea que llegues tarde a clases - Indicó y Damien tras asentir regresó corriendo por donde habían venido.

Harry volvió lentamente de nuevo su vista en dirección a la figura caída y con paso firme llegó hasta donde esta, se inclinó y apartó ligeramente la capucha, y sonrió suavemente, a pesar de la tierra, el lodo y la sangre podría reconocer a esa persona. Con cuidado checo el pulso de este y suspiró aliviado.

-Has hecho bien en volver, ahora estás en el Santuario – Susurró suavemente y con un movimiento fluido se lo cargo a la espalda y emprendió el camino de regreso al colegio, debía de llevarlo por sitios donde no les vieran o tendrían grandes problemas para explicarlo todo. Se detuvo bruscamente antes de salir del bosque y se volvió a mirar de nuevo al interior, por un momento pensó ver a alguien ocultándose entre los árboles, a su nariz llegó un leve aroma a flores y tierra mojada. Con una sonrisa ligera, volvió a emprender su regreso al colegio.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

La delgada figura cubierta por la capa, oculta entre las tinieblas del bosque vio alejarse a Harry y al otro mago sangrante y desaparecer en el interior del castillo. Un quedo suspiro brotó de los labios de esa persona apretando la carta un poco quemada contra su pecho fuertemente.

-Harry... – Murmuró pausadamente y sin más antes de que pudiera alguien verle, desapareció hundiéndose dentro de la tierra que pareció no haber sido nunca movida antes.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Harry logró llegar de milagro a sus habitaciones sin que nadie les viera, rápidamente dejó sentado al mago sangrante en la silla cercana y con un movimiento de varita le sacó las ropas para meterle a un baño y ver de donde venía la sangre, cuando localizó la herida pasó su varita por encima hasta que la hemorragia cesó. Le colocó un pijama limpio y lo acostó en la cama, cogió algunas de sus pociones sanadoras y miró al que yacía sobre su cama con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Quién pensaría que yo te estuviera ayudando, Draco? – Miró la figura mortalmente pálida y delgada de Draco Malfoy, sus cabellos platinados revueltos y largos, y su aspecto realmente decía lo mal que la había pasado. – Me alegra que decidieras tomar el buen camino, aunque seas alguien a quien me gustaría ahorcar cada vez que hablas, me alegra que no tengo que matarte – Susurró, antes de hacerle beber las pócimas, y le dejó tumbado en la cama para que se recuperara un poco, antes de ver que estuviera bien, salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás. Tenía una clase en una hora, no era momento de hablar con él,.


	24. Chapter 24

Que bueno que les gustó tenía mis dudas con el último capitulo porque estaba muy cansada cuando lo escribí, de ahora en adelante actualizaré menos rápido, pero eso sí, intentaré sacar un capitulo al día, ya que he entrado a un curso y ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre. Saludos y disfruten.

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 24**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

"¿Cómo demonios me metí en esto?" Pensó el joven de cabellos castaños y ojos negros de pie frente al grupo de primer año de Transformaciones, vestía una túnica negra y la insignia del Gremius Astron a la altura del corazón, también pendía de su cuello la cruz con la rosa aunque en esta tenía la figura de un Halcón sobre la parte alta de la cruz donde brillaba una piedra de color verde. "¿En qué momento pasó esto?" Volvió a preguntarse, ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy, alias Cyrion Juiel.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que James Evans le encontró en el bosque prohibido salvando con ese hecho su vida. Y en esa semana llegó a conocer tanto de este extraño mago pelirrojo y de ojos dorados como los demás profesores y alumnos, en otras palabras, nada más allá de que era poderoso, irritantemente amable, y el protegido casi hijo de Albus Dumbledore. Pero algo que definitivamente hacía que Draco se mantuviera con los labios apretados y seguía las indicaciones y órdenes de James, era que él –James- conocía los hechos acontecidos aquella noche en la torre de astronomía, cuando Dumbledore murió.

- Sé lo que hiciste Draco, sé que dejaste entrar a los mortífagos al castillo – Habló James luego de que despertara finalmente encontrándose en ese sitio extraño pero sin duda alguna cálido y completamente a salvo. Y se encontró con los ojos dorados de este – Sé también lo que no hiciste Draco – Y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo pero a Draco más que tranquilizarle le provocó un escalofrío porque esa sonrisa no era compartida por los ojos dorados fijos en él, y supo que este era experto en Legeremancia, y lo peor de todo es que no se pudo defender ya que no venía como un ataque, no podía apartar la mirada sintiéndose entre aterrado y fascinado por semejante muestra de poder.

- Yo... yo huí... no quise... no pude - Masculló sintiendo para su horror los ojos humedecidos, los ojos dorados se suavizaron un poco y esta vez compartieron la sonrisa tranquilizadora, haciendo que toda la máscara Malfoy que había construido desde pequeño terminara simplemente por destrozarse, Draco bajó la mirada posándola en sus rodillas – Soy un cobarde – Susurró apenas – No pude obedecer, y mis padres simplemente me dieron la espalda, salí huyendo – Murmuró. Recordaba haberse desmoronado por completo frente a James, recordaba haber llorado amargamente y relatarle todo lo que sabía y recordaba, que él simplemente le escuchó dejándole desahogarse, cosa que sirvió a Draco más que ninguna otra clase de consuelo.

Desde entonces, todo pasó muy rápido, recordaba en algún momento haberle jurado lealtad a este, por lo hecho, porque deseaba recuperar lo que pensaba perdido, y recordaba que James durante una de sus charlas le prometió enseñarle. Y también recordaba como este le había quitado su varita a un sorprendido Draco.

-Primera lección Draco, debes de aprender a sobrevivir sin tu magia durante un mes, serás mi ayudante, te disfrazaremos y tendrás que aprender todo lo que no aprendiste con tu padre –Declaró James mirándole seriamente, Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué es eso? - Gruñó con tono frío y arrastrando las palabras como siempre, James había sonreído divertido causando con aquello que Draco se sintiera un poco más insultado.

- Humildad Draco – Respondió dejándole de una pieza.

"Humildad" pensó mientras pasaba entre los pupitres repartiendo unas hojas de trabajo con claras indicaciones entre los diez niños presentes "¿qué clase de estupidez es esa?" pero incluso él detectó que más que un tono despreciativo sus pensamientos habían adquirido un tono resignado. Llevaba tres días sin poder usar magia, y estaba comenzando a sentirse muy torpe, ya que, aunque antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad no podía usar magia en casa, siempre estaba alguien quien hacía todo por él, ahora ni siquiera los elfos le ayudaban en nada, James había dejado claras indicaciones a los elfos de que él tenía que hacerlo todo por sus propios medios.

Draco con un suspiro dio las últimas indicaciones a los chicos que se pusieron a trabajar, y fue a asomarse por la ventana para ver los jardines del colegio. Suspiró audiblemente esta vez, todo eso estaba siendo realmente difícil para él.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

-No se atrasen – Indicó Harry a su grupo de primer año de DCAO, mientras él y los diez niños iban en camino al bosque oscuro – Recuerden que todos deben tener sus varitas listas – Les recordó mirándoles por sobre su hombro y sonrió al ver sus caras emocionadas y nerviosas de los niños. Se adentraron en el bosque y llegaron a un claro y con un movimiento de varita salieron unas especies de cuerdas mágicas que se ataron a las cinturas de los niños y de estas a un árbol – Recuerden, tienen su lista y saben los hechizos necesarios para esta cacería, estarán a salvo mientras no traten de sacarse ni su collar, ni la cuerda de encima ahora vayan – Indicó y todos rápidamente se separaron en grupos y se metieron en varias direcciones, Harry suspiró satisfecho, y calmadamente fue a sentarse aun tocón de un árbol caído.

Había decidido llevar a los niños a una "cacería" de criaturas oscuras, en el aula de clases dio instrucciones sobre un nuevo hechizo, un hechizo que tomaba una especie de foto que era guardada en la varita, al final verían quien encontró más de estas criaturas y ganaría un premio. Que aún no tenía idea de cual seria, a decir verdad, pero había sido una buena forma para que estos pasaran un buen tiempo y Harry pudiera descansar un momento.

Cerró los ojos percibiendo su entorno, concentrándose en los aromas y los sonidos de aquel lugar, distinguió el suave murmullo de la tierra removiéndose y le llegó el aroma de flores y tierra húmeda, ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando detectó la presencia de alguien justo detrás de él, ni se espantó cuando dos delgados y blancos brazos pasaron por sus hombros y sintió una cabeza apoyarse en su hombro.

- Harry – Le llamó la voz suave y dulce de la persona a su lado, Harry abrió los ojos y miró a su lado donde asomándose por la capucha un par de ojos azules le miraban -¿Realmente murió? – Preguntó la chica encapuchada hincada detrás de él abrazándole. Harry asintió dándole una sonrisa cálida.

- Sí, así es. Tu debes ser, Lilith – Comentó Harry, la chica asintió aflojando su abrazo y sentándose al lado de Harry, sacó de su bolsa el quemado sobre tendiéndoselo, Harry lo tomó y reconoció la letra de Dumbledore – Me habló de tí en los recuerdos que me dio ¿por qué hasta ahora te acercaste? – Preguntó un tanto confundido, la chica se encogió un poco de hombros y señaló en dirección a donde estaba la salida y el sol brillaba en lo alto.

- Siempre salen cuando está el sol en lo alto, y de noche todo esta cerrado así que no puedo entrar a buscarles – Susurró Lilith. Harry tardó un poco en entender aquello y luego asintió casi dándose un golpe en la frente.

-Esta noche, abriré para que entres – Ella asintió con entendimiento y sin más al escuchar sonidos de un niño acercándose de nuevo, desapareció enterrándose en la arena.


	25. Chapter 25

Perdón por el retraso, pero es que salí durante el fin de semana y no pude escribir mucho hasta ahora, no se espanten no dejaré la historia. Ahora sigan leyendo.

P.D. La apariencia de Draco con su disfraz ya lo puse en el capitulo pasado, cabellos castaños, ojos negros.

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 25**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

- Déjame ver si lo entendí bien – Gruñó Draco sentado frente a James quien muy despreocupado tomaba un poco de té, Damien sentado a su lado chupaba una paleta de chocolate que James le compró en una de sus salidas, mirando curioso a la otra figura sentada al lado de James. Draco parecía consternado con las últimas noticias, sobre todo con la invitada que tenían en esa noche en las habitaciones privadas de Harry; Draco dirigió una mirada nerviosa a la chica sentada a la derecha de James, era muy bella claro, su piel era muy blanca casi parecía de porcelana, tenía largos cabellos negros lacios hasta la cintura, unos ojos brillantes de color púrpura y unos labios rojos sangre, sin mencionar claro que su figura no era de envidiar, y en ese corto vestido negro ajustado sobre cada una de sus curvas era bastante perturbador en opinión de Draco, pero James simplemente parecía divertido con toda la situación – ¿Me estás diciendo que la legendaria Lilith, la primera de los vampiros, vino anoche, y se unió al Gremio, sin mencionar claro que todo su clan, y que esta mujer, es su mano derecha que se quedara a tu lado para ayudarte en las clases y ve tú a saber en qué otras tareas? – Inquirió Draco con voz grave.

-Sí exacto, se llama Clantis –le recordó Harry relajadamente mirando entretenido la cara enfadada de su antiguo enemigo. Clantis a su lado rió suavemente, y se pasó ligeramente la lengua por los labios sin apartar la mirada de Draco.

-Oh... ya veo... entonces... ¡¿Cómo demonios es que terminé yo metido en tu plan?! – Exclamó Draco sintiendo que una vena le palpitaba en la frente. Harry sonrió un poquito más.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

-"Maldito Evans" – Gruñó mentalmente por milésima vez Draco muchas horas después, sentado en su nueva cama y cubierto por completo con una gran y cálida capa y una cobija, miró de reojo en dirección al otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraba un gran y hermoso féretro negro donde ahora en esos momentos descansaba la vampiresa Clantis. Draco se estremeció nuevamente y se apretó aún más las cobijas alrededor, y miró su reloj entre las penumbras del cuarto. Iba a amanecer pronto, casi no pudo dormir por los nervios, con un resoplido se puso de pie y sacó su varita de su bolsillo, al menos eso había sido algo bueno en todo ese asunto. Ya podía usar magia otra vez, aunque esa magia debía de ser usada única y exclusivamente para proteger a Clantis de todo daño.

"Debes de protegerla Draco, te volverás su guardián, su pupilo y su eterno acompañante! - Había dicho James dándole una sonrisa aparentemente cálida. Clantis le había sonreído también, con esa sonrisa que aún le hacía sentir la piel de gallina, Clantis era impactante, era impresionantemente hermosa, e impresionantemente poderosa, pero el sentir que alguien de las características de ella, ponía su vida y su salud en manos de alguien como él, a quien muchos no dudarían en matar en cuanto le vieran, le hacia sentir extraño.

En gemido quedo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, se volvió a ver en dirección al féretro donde Clantis había abierto ya la tapa de este y estaba sentada estirándose. Draco estaba muy sorprendido, nunca imaginó con llegar a conocer a algún vampiro como Lilith y Clantis, esta clase de vampiro no era como la que mostraban en las clases de la escuela, era una especie legendaria, cada uno llegaba a tener hasta milenios de existencia, eran hermosos y no monstruos sedientos de sangre, bebían sangre claro, pero ellos eran sofisticados, se alimentaban sin necesidad de matar a nadie. Además podían caminar en el día mientras que el sol o el fuego no les tocara. Eran simplemente muy poderosos.

- Buenos días Draki-pooh – Saludó Clantis con voz alegre, moviéndose velozmente abrazando a Draco por el cuello, causándole casi un infarto. Clantis era muy fuerte y Draco había descubierto que era más baja que él, sin mencionar que parecía más ligera que una pluma, y por sobretodo, que detestaba que le llamara de aquella forma.

-No. Me. Llames. Así. – Refunfuñó Draco, Clantis sólo rió y le soltó tras darle un sonoro beso en el cachete y se apresuró canturreando a buscar que ponerse en su enorme arcón, Draco se limitó a resoplar dándole la espalda para dejarle cambiarse. También había descubierto que aunque Clantis pudiera aparentar ser muy seria y temible, tenía la personalidad de una chiquilla.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

- Muy bien aquí está Ron, necesito que me ayuden, en esta lista, busquen todos los que tengan las iniciales RAB – Pidió Harry entregándole un pergamino largo con una gran cantidad de nombres escritos en ella. Ron miró el papel sorprendido pero sonrió al ver que ya comenzaban la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes – ¡Ah!... y Ron, ya tengo programada la próxima reunión, aquí están los nombres de los candidatos y que Hermione cree de nuevo las monedas para ellos - Ron asintió tomando la otra lista.

- Oye Harry, ¿todo bien? Te vez muy mal –Opinó Ron mirando preocupado a su amigo, Harry tenía un aspecto pálido y con ojeras bajo los ojos, Harry sonrió levemente y negó, apoyándose en su sillón.

-A decir verdad, estoy un poco agotado, llevo aquí ya medio mes y no he podido hacer muchas cosas, ni he podido ir al Valle de Godric – Suspiró pasándose las manos por la cara para intentar despejarse un poco. Ron fue a su lado y le dio una palmada en el hombro provocándole una sonrisa a Harry.

-Tomaremos un fin de semana de descanso Harry, ya con tus nuevos sustitutos y apoyos, podremos irnos y si tenemos tiempo libre volaremos un rato ¿te parece bien? – Preguntó Ron, Harry rió y asintió, era una idea bastante atractiva. Poder olvidarse al menos por un rato, de lo que estaba por venir.

-Sí será fantástico poder volar de nuevo – Murmuró nostálgico y Ron tras darle una sonrisa salió de la oficina. Harry suspiró y siguió recostado en su sillón. Realmente seria fantástico poder volver a volar, sonrió suavemente, ese día había pedido a Minerva encargarse de la clase de Transformaciones porque tenía que hacer algo importante, y Clantis se encargaría de DCAO.

Avanzó a la ventana que abrió y un segundo después una especie de Fénix negro salió planeando por el cielo alejándose del castillo.


	26. Chapter 26

Hola, perdón el retraso. continuemos:

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 26**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

-Todos ustedes están aquí por una razón muy sencilla - Comenzó Harry mirando a los presentes, se encontraban en una de sus habitaciones del departamento que casi se había construido dentro del colegio, mirando a los presentes, aquellos que querían aprender magia elemental y candidatos al Gremio, se encontraban todos los que habían pertenecido al ED, estaba Draco en su disfraz de aprendiz y ayudante de Clantis. También se encontraban en el sitio, algunos Slytherin, entre ellos Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, y otros cuatro de los cuales no recordaba su nombre. En total resulto ser un grupo de 30 personas contando los de otras casas y grupos, además de los miembros del ED de los cuales algunos faltaron porque ya no estaban en el colegio o no les había interesado unirse al nuevo grupo - Todos ustedes desean o más poder, o conocimiento, por eso vinieron - Declaró observándoles atentamente.

El cuarto lo acondicionó especialmente para esa reunión, era bastante amplio y en ese momento todos estaban de pie ya que no existía sitio donde sentarse, era una recámara completamente blanca sin ventanas y la puerta parecía haber desaparecido y sus paredes estaban pulcramente limpias de cualquier adorno

- Verán que este salón no se parece a los que han visto hasta ahora, se debe a que en este lugar vamos a comenzar con las bases de la magia elemental, como ya dije en un principio, seguramente muchos de ustedes no podrán pasar de este nivel – Comenzó a caminar entre ellos para separarlos y mezclarlos formando un círculo amplio ignorando las expresiones un poco indignadas de algunos - Siéntense donde se encuentran - Indicó y todos le obedecieron, las mochilas desaparecieron al igual que la hoja de notas que algunos ya tenían preparadas para la sesión - No escribiremos ni leeremos nada en esta clase, no es lo correcto, no quiero que se distraigan tomando notas, deben de entender lo que les voy a explicar, antes que nada, todo aquel que vino aquí por alguna razón personal, deberá de olvidarse de esta - Se detuvo en el centro girando para ver a cada uno. Deteniéndose en algunos como Blaise y Neville.

-Deben de entender algo muy simple, no es magia blanca, ni tampoco es magia negra, olvídense de eso, cuando entren aquí no existe nada más allá de la puerta, en este sitio, existe la luz por que hay oscuridad, el bien y el mal son uno solo, existe el hambre por que gracias a eso sabes lo que es estar satisfecho, el dolor para que sientas alivio, la tristeza para sentir felicidad - Explicó mirándoles seriamente - No tienen pasado, ni existe el futuro, lo único que existe es este momento, este segundo - Todos le miraban atentamente, Harry sonrió y se sentó a modo de flor de loto una plataforma se había elevado ligeramente.

-Ahora, viene lo más difícil de este entrenamiento - Todos los chicos le miraron completamente atentos esperando instrucciones - Deben aprender a meditar, a conocerse a ustedes mismos, a ser pacientes, siéntense cómodamente y cierren los ojos - Indicó, muchos con muestras visibles de desagrado en su cara lo hicieron, luego de cinco minutos cuando uno de los hermanos Creevey puso una expresión tan concentrada que Harry temió se desmayara por demasiada sangre en su rostro, confirmó sus sospechas de que sería muy difícil para ese grupo relajar la mente y simplemente meditar en silencio.

**  
****+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

-Harry, sólo tengo a un posible RAB y ese es el hermano de Sirius, al menos en la lista que me diste - Comentó Hermione junto a Ron muchas horas después de la primera sesión de entrenamiento, en la oficina de Harry donde este estaba cómodamente apoyado en su sofá mirando la lista.

-Lo imaginé, bien, estoy sobre la pista, iré a Grimmauld Place cuando tenga un momento libre, no puedo enviar a nadie ya que como Dumbledore era el guardián secreto no puedo decirles la locación - Dijo Harry con un suspiro resignado, miró a sus dos amigos - Les llamaré cuando vaya, necesitaré un poco de su ayuda, ya estoy sobre la pista de la copa también, y sobre la localización de la serpiente y de Voldemort - Ignoró el escalofrío que sufrió Ron ante el nombre.

-¿Cómo eso? No te hemos visto salir de la escuela - Preguntó Ron confundido, Hermione también le miro con esa misma pregunta en sus ojos. Harry les sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Tengo unos amigos en el exterior que me están ayudando en eso, no se preocupen, los conocerán algún día, por ahora es mejor que nadie sepa de ellos - Comentó pacientemente - Ahora vayan a la cama, no quiero tener problemas - Y los dos a regañadientes volvieron a la sala común.

Hermione y Ron se miraron entre ellos algo preocupados, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más preocupados estaban, Harry parecía tan diferente, y se estaba aislando, ya casi no hablaban como amigos, y lucía últimamente muy cansado y atareado.

-Espero que se encuentre bien - Murmuró Hermione sentada en el sillón frente al fuego, Ron a su lado le paso un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola y esta se acomodó contra su pecho con un suspiro.

-Estará bien, nosotros le vigilaremos, cuidaremos que el cabeza dura este bien –A pesar de sus propias palabras, Ron también estaba preocupado por su amigo. Esperaba, realmente rogaba, porque Harry en verdad supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

-Demonios, hace mucho frío aquí – Masculló una voz masculina desde la oscuridad. Un fénix negro descendió aterrizando en el brazo extendido de una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados y brillantes ojos castaños.

-Silencio cariño, no quisieras que te descubran aquí, es muy peligroso – Dijo suavemente Lilith al fénix negro acariciándole su pecho y caminó un poco entre los árboles – Mira, ahí está, el refugio de Lord Voldemort – Susurró, mostrándole el enorme lugar entre los árboles.

-Gracias Lilith ¿le encontraste? – Murmuró la voz masculina proveniente del fénix, Lilith asintió señalando en dirección a la casa.

-También ahí dentro, tan pronto salga nos haremos de él y te lo informaré con Clantis – Lilith se alejó un poco del sitio con el Fénix en su hombro – Anda vuelve al castillo Harry, te siento agotado, y debes dormir, hasta Voldemort duerme alguna vez – Le dijo dulcemente y beso la emplumada cabeza del Fénix.

-Lo haré, ten cuidado – Pidió Harry y dio un suave canto parecido al del Fénix y alzó el vuelo desapareciendo en la noche, Lilith sonrió al verle desaparecer en la cercanía, ese chico realmente era un estuche de monerías. Volvió a ponerse en vigilancia del sitio, tenía que atrapar a una rata.


	27. Chapter 27

Perdón de nuevo el retraso, es que ando sufriendo un pequeño bloqueo, pero aquí les tengo otro capitulo.

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 27**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

-¿Harry estás seguro de esto? - Le llamó Ron a su lado, él y Hermione iban montados en una escoba mientras volaban al lado del hermoso fénix negro que era Harry, en dirección a Londres. Harry no había querido aparecerse en Grimmauld Place, por más tiempo que hubiera pasado, aún no se sentía bien de entrar a ese sitio donde ya no estaba Sirius, y Ron y Hermione lo sabían.

-Sí lo estoy, si R.A.B era el hermano de Sirius, quiere decir que debe de quedar algo sobre el Horrocrux en ese sitio, tal vez incluso en la limpieza cometimos el error de tirarlo - Opinó el Fénix con voz demasiado seria que Ron y Hermione identificaron como de nervios.

-Esperemos que no, además seguro que todas las cosas que tiramos, se encuentran en algún lado, no es como si pudieran tirar miles de objetos con algún hechizo oscuro en el basurero municipal - Comentó Hermione con tono tranquilizador mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de Ron.

-Lo sé, al menos eso me tranquiliza un poco - Refunfuñó Harry, Ron no pudo evitarlo y sonrió ese, era más su viejo amigo Harry.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Lejos de ahí, un hombrecillo daba vueltas nerviosas por la casa de su señor Voldemort, Colagusano, se sentía realmente nervioso, desde hacía un tiempo se había sentido constantemente vigilado, y se había ganado a pulso el odio de muchos luego de que según le decían por su culpa el muchacho Malfoy había escapado.

"Maldición, nadie me cree" pensaba aterrorizado, tenia la sensación de que si estaba vivo aún era por pura suerte, Voldemort, lucía cada vez más tentado de acabar con él desde que ese maldito Snape volvió airoso a su lado con la noticia de la muerte de Dumbledore, desde entonces Snape casi se había vuelto su mano derecha para el desagrado no solo de él, sino de varios otros mortífagos que no confiaban en el ex profesor, a pesar de lo que había hecho, entre ellos estaba Bellatrix, Pero no podía decir nada porque era ir en contra de su señor, así que no había más discusiones.

Y por eso cada que iba Colagusano a intentar decirle a su señor que alguien estaba vigilando el sitio, Snape, sólo lo miraba con desagrado y le decía que se fuera a volar que no molestara a Voldemort con semejantes tonterías.

-Diablos -masculló asomándose por la ventana, claro no se distinguía nada desde ese sitio, pero sentía en sus huesos que alguien le vigilaba muy de cerca. Colagusano tomó una decisión huiría de ahí, ya no quería estar en ese lugar.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Una rata salió de la gran mansión con rapidez y se internó en el bosque olisqueando el aire, intentando ver si distinguía a aquellos que estaban vigilándole, avanzó con cuidado sin percibir ningún aroma amenazante, pero lo seguían vigilando, lo sabía, mientras avanzaba entre las hojas de los árboles caídos y comenzó a sentirse a salvo conforme se alejaba del sitio.

"Un poco más y me largo" se dijo a sí mismo. De pronto una blanca y pálida mano brotó de la tierra atrapando a la rata que lanzó un chillido intentando retorcerse y liberarse del agarre lanzando incluso mordidas.

Con un último chillido la rata desapareció hundiéndose también bajo tierra por donde esa mano le arrastró sin dejar rastro de lo acontecido. En una de las ventanas del escondite del Señor Tenebroso, una figura oscura se apartaba de esta cerrando las cortinas luego de presenciar la desaparición.


	28. Chapter 28

Siento la tardanza pero es que he andado muy atareada y poco inspirada, he tomado la decisión de que subiré un capitulo cada vez que el número de reviews, llegue a un múltiplo de diez (70,80.90..etc) así que ya saben, si quieren un nuevo cap, tendrán que ponerme muchos r/r.

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 28**

+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++

-Bien aquí vamos - Murmuró Harry de pie enfrente del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, al lado de Ron y Hermione quienes le miraban atentos y un poco preocupados, llevaban de pie en ese sitio al menos media hora desde que habían llegado y su amigo se había limitado mirando con atención la puerta.

-Vamos Harry, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día - Suspiró Ron apoyándose sobre su otra pierna sintiéndose ya muy cansado con ganas de sentarse y comer algo, Hermione asintió de acuerdo, ella entendía por lo que su amigo estaba pasando, pero también su lado comprensivo estaba comenzando a extinguirse conforme sus piernas comenzaban a quejarse.

-Lo sé, lo sé - Masculló Harry con un poco de enfado, y finalmente aspiró profundamente como quien está apunto de tirarse un clavado en una profunda laguna y echo a andar en dirección a la casa, la Orden del Fénix había salido de ese sitio mientras que arreglaban nuevos encantamientos de protección ya que Snape sabía de ese lugar y aunque no pudiera decir nada sobre este a otros no dejaba de ser peligroso seguir teniendo su refugio en ese sitio, así que Harry y sus amigos estaban en completa libertad de moverse sin temor a ser atrapados por sus integrantes.

-Espero encontremos algo que valga la pena por el bien de la salud mental de Harry - Murmuró Ron a Hermione al oído mientras echaban a andar detrás del mencionado, quien avanzaba con movimientos casi mecánicos en dirección a la puerta, Hermione no pudo hacer más que sólo asentir en total acuerdo mientras miraba preocupada a su amigo, sin duda alguna esperaba que hallaran algo antes de que los nervios de Harry se quebraran del todo.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa y cuando entraron sintieron el ambiente pesado del lugar, y escucharon la leve respiración del retrato de la madre de Sirius oculto bajo la pesada cortina que se movía levemente. Harry pareció casi ni respirar mientras miraba atentamente el lugar, casi inconscientemente esperar ver salir de alguno de los pasillos al fantasma de su padrino rondando aquel sitio, por suerte, no paso nada por el estilo, suspiró ligeramente y frunciendo un poco el ceño echo a andar rápidamente en sentido a la vieja biblioteca de los Black tras darles una señal a Hermione y Ron de que se separaran para poder cubrir más rápido el sitio.

Los dos aludidos no lucieron muy convencidos de ello pero finalmente se separaron dejando solo a Harry, quien suspiró un poco aliviado cuando pudo estar un momento a solas frente al tapiz del árbol familiar de los Black, acarició ligeramente el espacio quemado donde alguna vez había estado el nombre de Sirius. Y mientras eso pasaba, su nombre volvía a aparecer junto con algunas chispas de pronto, los otros nombres que también fueron borrados, comenzaron a hacerse visibles de la misma forma y al mismo tiempo la magia oscura del tapiz se desaparecía.

-Bien manos a la obra - Y sin más comenzó a moverse por el lugar buscando los objetos que habían quitado del lugar, tenía un Horrocrux que encontrar.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

En Hogwarts...

Draco miró con desagrado la jaula donde se encontraba una rata sin una pata casi desmayada, mientras que cepillaba la capa de viaje de la vampiresa que había llegado.

-Así que finalmente te atraparon - Le decía Draco a Colagusano con frialdad mientras continuaba su trabajo, en el interior, en la parte más honda, de la cámara, Lilith, una hermosa vampiresa de largos cabellos rubios y ojos color violeta se quitaba la tierra del cabello con la ayuda de Clantis, Draco en verdad, no se podía quejar de los deberes que tenia, cosa que un año antes no habría hecho ni bajo tortura ahora lo hacía con mucha calma y sin queja alguna.

Y es que no podía quejarse, era ahora aprendiz de Clantis una poderosa vampiresa y tenía la confianza de Lilith, la primer vampiro y más poderosa de todos puesta en él, tenía el poder y posiblemente la inmortalidad aseguradas mientras se mantuviera con ellas y con James, y lo único que tenia que hacer, era no traicionarles y ayudarles, no tenía que dar su vida por ellos, no le pedían ser un sirviente, ni matar a nadie, ni torturar, solamente, le pedían que les ayudara. Draco no era un idiota, claro que les ayudaría, además no tenía nada más que perder, el mundo mágico lo consideraba o muerto o un traidor, y Voldemort le mataría en cuanto le tuviera en frente sin escuchar razón alguna.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Harry miró fijamente aquel objeto que yacía en el fondo de la bolsa, y con cuidado lo cogió y lo alzó hasta ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos, ahí estaba, el camafeo con el símbolo de Slytherin.

- Al fin nos encontramos - Susurró sin quitar su mirada de ese objeto, aquel por el que había muerto Dumbledore hacia un año, al fin, lo tenía entre sus manos.


	29. Chapter 29

Jejeje, ya sigo, es un capítulo corto pero es que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, ando en plena mudanza y se me complica un poco el escribir.

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 29**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Harry miró con atención su pequeña oficina, y volvió su vista al relicario que tenia en sus manos, el Horrocrux había sido destruido por suerte, eso seguía dejando otros cuatro sin localizar.

Lanzó un suspiro profundo, no sabía bien que hacer, necesitaba alguna pista más, ni siquiera había encontrado nada que le dijera como es que el hermano de Sirius había descubierto sobre estos. Tenía a dos vampiresas ayudándole a buscar algo, y tenía capturado Colagusano pero no estaba dispuesto a entregarlo al ministerio, por el momento, necesitaba andarse con cuidado en esa parte.

- Que difícil esta siendo esto - Refunfuñó recostándose en su escritorio.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Voldemort realmente estaba comenzando a irritarse, ¿dónde diablos estaba esa rata?, todo estaba bastante tranquilo, no habían atacado pero ya tenían planeados algunos golpes, ahora que no estaba Albus, la escuela podría ser fácil de atacar, una vez estos estuvieran deshechos del todo, El Ministerio sería pan comido y La Orden del Fénix ya no era siquiera un enemigo del que preocuparse en su opinión. Miró en dirección al hombre de pie junto a la puerta que esperaba indicaciones.

-Severus - Llamó con seriedad y este se volvió a mirarle con calma, acercándose e inclinándose ante él - Quiero que intentes averiguar que está pasando en Hogwarts, pienso que sería interesante hacerles una visita, y averigua que ha pasado con Potter - Le indicó y este asintió antes de salir de aquel lugar con una última inclinación

Harry Potter, era otra de sus preocupaciones, ¿dónde se había metido ese mocoso del demonio? Ahora que podía matarle este se atrevía a no aparecer.

Cuando lo tuviera cerca disfrutaría mucho quebrándole el cuello.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Severus una vez fuera de aquel sitio frunció el ceño con cierta preocupación, iban a atacar Hogwarts ahora que el colegio estaba sin las protecciones que Dumbledore le brindaba, estaba mucho más expuesto.

En momentos como ese detestaba al difunto Albus y sus malditos planes a futuro.


	30. Chapter 30

Perdón por el capítulo tan corto de la otra ocasión pero es que entre la mudanza y que la universidad y que la manga del muerto, creo que se me olvido un poco la historia y decidí mejor ponerles al menos algo antes de escribir un capítulo importante mientras repasaba de nuevo toda la historia para volver al camino correcto.

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 30**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Los gritos se escucharon por todo el sitio mientras que las personas huían en estampida del grupo de enmascarados que les lanzaban hechizos de un lado a otro, Voldemort miró con una sonrisa todo aquello, ya había sido demasiado tiempo sin un poco de diversión, y ahora que no estaba ese fastidioso de Dumbledore metiendo las narices donde no le llamaban, la Orden del Fénix estaba combatiendo realmente de forma desorganizada.

Sonrió fríamente al ver aparecer a los aurores del Ministerio, esas ratas no eran enemigos de los cuales preocuparse, estos caían como moscas. Voldemort estaba algo enfadado, hacía un mes desde que intentó atacar Hogwarts, llevándose una desilusión al percibir que a pesar de la muerte del director este sitio seguía siendo una gran fortaleza, y que al parecer alguien reforzó todos los puntos débiles que alguna vez había tenido, y no podía saber que pasaba porque ya no tenía espías en el interior.

Una mujer muggle lanzó un alarido al encontrarse flotando en el aire de cabeza enseñando las bragas mientras que los mortífagos se carcajeaban. Voldemort detectó que uno de sus más fieles mortífagos se mantenía un poco apartado de todo eso, Severus Snape, comenzaba a serle sospechoso, aún cuando este había sido el asesino de Albus Dumbledore, su actitud de mantenerse a raya de las actividades normales le hacía desconfiar con más ahínco, sin mencionar claro que se corría el rumor entre su gente que gracias a él, el chico Malfoy logró escapar de sus garras.

Draco Malfoy, también era otra de sus preocupaciones, se había escapado con demasiados conocimientos con él, como la localización de su escondite, desapareciendo, y nadie sabia donde podría haberse metido, aunque esperaba que su paradero actual fuero el interior de alguna criatura del bosque que circundaba su escondite.

Últimamente se sentía rodeado de cobardes, sobretodo después de que Peter, también había desaparecido, sentía que aunque no la viera, alguna clase de telaraña estaba siendo tejida a su alrededor intentando atraparle, y todo eso tenía mucho la firma de Dumbledore, aun estando muerto, ese viejo podía ser una verdadera molestia.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de sus hombres pasó volando a su lado con una exclamación de dolor, frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada al frente donde lo que quedaba de la Orden del Fénix había aparecido, no fueron precisamente estos los que llamaron su atención, como sí a todos los demás, sino la aparición de un grupo de unas 20 figuras envueltas en capas blancas con unas como máscaras de ni más ni menos que un fénix, y al frente un mago de cabellos pelirrojos muy oscuros y ojos dorados vestido con una capa roja con lo que parecía ser un fénix blanco y una máscara sobre el rostro. Aquello no le olía nada bien.

Este grupo elevó sus varitas todos al mismo tiempo y de estas brotaron una enorme cantidad de hechizos sin que se pronunciara una sola palabra, Voldemort y unos cuantos mortífagos que estaban atentos desaparecieron cuando vieron como muchos de sus compañeros eran capturados o heridos.

Los ojos dorados del líder de aquel grupo se toparon con los de Voldemort antes de que este se retirara del sitio y sin poder evitarlo sonrió cruelmente, pensando divertido que había aparecido un interesante enemigo. El mago de ojos dorados le sonrió de vuelta con burla, quedando firmado con eso, una promesa de volver a encontrarse en otra ocasión.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Remus miró sorprendido el lugar vacío donde antes estaba el grupo, preguntándose quienes serían y como se habrán enterado de aquello, aunque por la cara que detectó en los otros sospechó que muchos estaba igual que él, no sabían si tomarse a ese nuevo grupo como amigos o enemigos.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

James Evans se quitó la máscara del fénix blanco y su capa y esta se desvanecieron y se volvió a ver al grupo de jóvenes que estaban con él.

Draco Malfoy con su ahora nueva apariencia se revolvió los cabellos una vez la máscara y la capucha estuvieron fuera, Hermione y Ron lucían grandes sonrisas, y los demás miembros de Gremius Astron, comenzaban a murmurar entusiasmados entre ellos, en ese sitio estaban reunidas las cuatro casas

-Muy buen trabajo chicos, ahora será mejor que regresen a sus salas comunes, y descansen - Dijo dándoles una sonrisa y todos salieron, Harry miró seriamente por la ventana, era bueno ver que el grupo ahora era bastante bueno, en dos días sería Halloween y no conseguía mucha información con respecto a los Horrocruxes y eso que tenía a varios de los vampiros ayudándole, estaban investigando varias pistas que él mismo consiguió, por ahora sus ojos estaba fijos en Nagini, uno de los Horrocruxes y en buscar algo en los lugares donde trabajó Tom Ryddle.

El chillido del cuervo colocado sobre el respaldo de su silla le trajo a la realidad y fue hasta donde él, este pasó a su brazo y se dejó llevar a la ventana.

-Gracias por traerme el aviso, ahora vuelve con tu amo - Dijo dándole un listón blanco el cual el cuervo cogió con el pico y se alejó volando. Harry miró como desaparecía en la noche antes de cerrar de nuevo la ventana y las cortinas sin ninguna expresión en especial en su rostro, lo mejor era dormir, ya era tarde y los profesores de la Orden no tardarían en aparecer y era mejor no levantar sospechas tan pronto.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Algo lejos de la Mansión de los Ryddle, una figura vestida de negro elevó su mano recibiendo la llegada del cuervo con el listón Blanco, una mano cetrina lo tomó y luego de que los ojos negros lo miraran por un momento, desapareció y sin más, con el cuervo al hombro, este hombre hizo su camino de regreso a Ryddle Manor sabiendo que nadie sabría de su salida.


	31. Chapter 31

Me alegro que les guste mi historia, perdón por no andar de nuevo actualizando muy seguido pero repito con esto de la mudanza se me complica todo. Sobre lo de mi Beta, agradecería realmente su ayuda, ya que además de no tener tiempo para corregirla, por la mudanza, tengo otro escrito más importante en el cual estoy echando todo mi tiempo y esfuerzo, y este me da de comer, así que son cosas de preferencias, nada personal, ahora disfruten espero este capítulo les aclare las cosas.

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 31**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

_Harry miró fijamente a los dos hombres de pie frente a él, sintiéndose extraño de estar de pie en ese sitio, más específicamente en ese recuerdo, mirando a uno de los hombres que veló por su seguridad y le enseñó todo lo que pudo, preparándole para el futuro al que tenía que enfrentarse. Y al hombre, que más odiaba, tal vez no tanto como Voldemort pero el sitio definitivamente se lo estaba disputando. No entendía, por qué estaba en ese sitio, sin embargo confiando en que Dumbledore puso ese recuerdo en el paquete que le fuera enviado hace ya tanto, y fuera algo importante siguió a esas dos figuras del pasado que se detuvieron en el bosque prohibido._

_Dumbledore lucía muy serio, su mano derecha presentaba aquella horrible quemadura que recordaba, y agotado, mientras que Severus Snape, lucía especialmente contrariado, Harry no pudo evitarle notarle incluso preocupado._

_- Dumbledore, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? – Habló finalmente Snape, cuando estuvieron medio ocultos por los árboles lucía incluso algo histérico –¡Por Merlín Albus!, Te estoy diciendo que El Señor Oscuro, le ha ordenado a Draco que debe no sólo meter a mortífagos en el colegio, sino que matarte luego de amenazarle, y para empeorar las cosas, Narcisa me ha hecho hacer un juramento irrompible para que si él no te mata yo lo haga en su lugar – Masculló Snape._

_Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Dumbledore había sabido todo desde el principio, sabía que Snape iba a matarlo, que Draco había estado intentando meter a los mortífagos, en ese momento Harry no supo como sentirse al respecto._

_Albus Dumbledore suspiró con aspecto agotado y alzó su mano marchita mostrándosela a Snape, quien la miró con aspecto lúgubre._

_-Severus, estoy muy viejo y esa maldición me ha dejado debilitado, no podré seguir haciendo esto, en este momento sólo debo concentrarme en enseñar a Harry, me mates tú o no de todas maneras moriré pronto y no específicamente en manos de alguna maldición – Murmuró con tono muy leve casi débil pero de inmediato recuperó su decisión y miró a Snape con decisión. Severus Snape no pudo evitar retroceder con mirada algo asustada como si temiera lo que el director iba a decirle._

_-Severus, vas a tener que hacerlo, no pienso permitir que uno de mis alumnos se convierta en asesino y definitivamente no pienso que tú te mueras por culpa de ese juramento en caso de que lo rompas, lo harás, y te mantendrás con ellos, sacarás al joven Malfoy del sitio cuando puedas, y espero que te comuniques con Harry Potter cuando llegue el momento, sigue siendo el espía, algún día alguien se pondrá en contacto contigo... – Se interrumpió al ver como Snape negaba furioso y algo histérico._

-¡NO!, ¡no lo haré!, Podrás haberme dado las órdenes que quieras en el pasado ¡pero no haré eso Albus! – Casi gritó, y Harry logró percibir ante su propia sorpresa, un tono de dolor en su voz, y de inmediato entendió que es lo que estaba viendo, se volvió a la espalda y vio pasar la gran figura de Hagrid no muy cerca pero al menos lo suficiente como para que pudiera escuchar aquello, era la conversación que Hagrid le había comentado hacía un tiempo, se sintió extraño y muy confundido.

_-¡Lo vas a hacer Severus, porque no queda ninguna otra opción! – Contestó Albus a sus espaldas con voz firme e incluso molesta, y Harry de alguna manera entendió entonces muchas cosas, se volvió a ver el rostro de Snape que estaba lívido, y notó su dolor, porque él, al igual que Harry en ese momento, supo que no existía otra opción, así tenían que ser las cosas, por más que a ellos les doliera e hicieran pataletas._

"Maldito Snape" suspiró quedamente Harry saliendo de ese reflejo, aún sin entender que estaba sintiendo, pero captando claramente la última voluntad de su viejo director.

+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++

James Evans miraba fijamente por la ventana de su oficina, de pie con las manos a la espalda con sus cabellos pelirrojos en una larga coleta a la espalda y sus ojos dorados mirando con atención a los muchachos que estaban afuera en los jardines disfrutando del buen día, incluso distinguió a sus amigos riendo y a Ron y Hermione tomados de la mano sentados cerca del lago con miradas pensativas.

Con su rostro totalmente inexpresivo también distinguió la cabellera pelirroja de Ginny, sintió un vacío en su pecho, no aquella sensación cálida que solía inundarle cuando la veía hacía tiempo, desvío lentamente su mirada para fijarla en el espejo que estaba a la distancia, mirándolo con atención, buscando en esa imagen que le devolvía algún rastro del muchacho de 17 años que se suponía debía ser Harry Potter, pero su reflejo sólo le mostró a un hombre joven de unos 19 años casi 20, sin una pizca ya del niño que alguna vez había sido, con ojos serios que reflejaban demasiada experiencia en el dolor y conocimientos en la magia, pero sin ese antiguo reflejo de inocencia, de búsqueda de cariño que había tenido en el pasado.

Quien le miraba desde el espejo era James Evans, Harry Potter parecía haberse desvanecido, se acercó con paso tranquilo sin que su rostro reflejara nada en especial, ya ni siquiera encontraba a Harry simplemente. Estiró su mano y tocó el frío cristal sin apartar la mirada de sí mismo, y de pronto el cristal simplemente se rajó.

Había pasado cerca de medio año desde que ocupaba el puesto de maestro. El G.A. ya tenía otras apariciones en su haber, y ya gozaban de hecho, de cierta popularidad por algunas detenciones buenas, pero Voldemort también iba a la cabeza, cada vez se hacia de más hombres. La Orden del Fénix ya contaba con la presencia de James Evans a su círculo, y había podido comenzar a ayudar en unas cuantas cosas con la aportación de contactos como Lilith, la vampiresa y de noticias que recibía de Snape, con quien se había puesto en contacto unos cuantos meses después de haber entrado con ayuda de los vampiros. Peter Pettigrew fue entregado finalmente junto con una confesión sobre la inocencia de Sirius y finalmente luego de casi dos años de su muerte gozaba de un nombre libre.

Había también encontrado el relicario de Slytherin, destruido un Horrocrux, logró crear un grupo tan fuerte o más que la Orden, tenía un gran poder en sus manos, simplemente podía controlar incluso los elementos a su antojo, había capturado a muchos mortífagos, salvado varias vidas, e incluso ya tenía algunas pistas sobre el siguiente Horrocrux. Y a pesar de todo eso, sentía que su vida seguía siendo un asco.

Damien descansaba en su habitación luego de su transformación reciente, y mientras lo veía dormir no pudo evitar ver con pesar los rastros de tristeza y algo de soledad. A pesar de que parecía llevarse bien con sus compañeros, seguía sin realmente hacer amigos, Harry se daba cuenta que no lo había podido cuidar tan bien como hubiera querido, le tenía algo abandonado a causa de su apretado horario, tanto en la escuela como fuera de este. Harry notaba como si corriera por sus venas un veneno que le carcomía, cada vez que le veía con esa expresión ausente y alejada que conocía tanto en Remus como en sí mismo, Damien no estaba siendo feliz, porque Harry quien era ahora su única familia no podía estar con él.

Harry lo notaba, y también notaba la mirada preocupada de sus amigos y como esta comenzaba a cambiar por una ausente, Ron ya no tenía con él la misma confianza que antes y Hermione ya no se atrevía a decirle nada, aceptaba todas sus decisiones sin rechistar, Ginny ya no le miraba con añoranza, sus ojos simplemente estaban opacados y parecía comenzar a olvidarse rápidamente del amor que alguna vez sintió por Harry. Remus sólo veía en él a otro líder, ni siquiera al hijo de sus amigos o un amigo.

En algún momento, James Evans comenzó a tomar su propias decisiones y Harry Potter comenzó a quedar olvidado, ya ni siquiera Damien le llamaba Harry, ni siquiera cuando estaban solos, y James mirando su reflejo en el espejo roto, partido exactamente en la mitad, supo sin duda alguna, que era el momento para que Harry Potter regresara, no podría recuperar nunca su infancia, no era iluso e incluso, nunca podría recuperar esos momentos que se suponía debía estar disfrutando, si continuaba por ese camino, su corazón se congelaría y en ese momento, no sería muy diferente a Voldemort.

Se alejó del espejo y entró a la habitación y arropó a Damien le peinó los cabellos, y de su bolsillo sacó un sobre que dejó a su lado. Salió del cuarto colocándose su capa oscura sobre los hombros, ya había arreglado las cosas, Draco se encargaría de todo, se había vuelto muy diferente y poderoso y aunque no lo admitiera también había comenzado a apreciar mucho tanto a las vampiresas como a Damien, le había pedido que cuidara de él mientras estuviera de viaje, y este había aceptado, dejó a Lilith ayudando en la Orden del Fénix, e Instrucciones a Ron y a Hermione que todavía no lo sabían las dejó en sus respectivos cuartos, sobre como dirigir el G.A. En su ausencia.

Mirando una última vez en dirección al espejo, se colocó la capucha encima, y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás, había estado retrasando mucho el momento, pero ahora debía ir a su antiguo hogar, donde "Harry" había sido feliz y "el-niño-que-vivió" había sido "bautizado".

Nadie le vio salir, nadie supo en que momento, simplemente James Evans pareció desvanecerse de Hogwarts, tal vez incluso para siempre


	32. Chapter 32

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 32**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Una figura alta figura se deslizó en el interior de la vieja casa de Godric, miró al interior, y comenzó a subir los escalones. Todo estaba en ruinas polvo por todos lados, y ya no quedaba rastro alguno de la pareja que había habitado en el sitio, entró a un cuarto, el cual parecía haber pertenecido a un bebe.

Harry alzó la mano y se quitó la capucha de encima dejando ver sus cabellos negros largos sujetos en una coleta y sus ojos verdes tras unos anteojos bastante nuevos. Sin decir nada entró al sitio y miró atentamente alrededor.

El techo de esa habitación estaba teñido de negro como el de una casa incendiada, aún se distinguían rastros de la alfombra que una vez existió existido en el sitio y en las paredes se podía diferenciar un poco el papel tapiz con el dibujo de lo que parecían perritos y pelotas amarillas. En frente, a sólo unos pasos quedaba lo que consideró el esqueleto de una cuna de metal, se acercó lentamente y acarició el Hierro retorcido y oxidado de esa cuna, aunque no veía realmente a esta sino que sus ojos entornados parecían buscar algo en especial.

Elevó sus manos y comenzó a moverla en el aire alrededor como un ciego que busca de donde sujetarse, y soltó la cuna y avanzó a un lado de la pared donde de alguna manera había estado Voldemort en el momento de la muerte de su madre, se volvió a ver en dirección a la que estaría su madre, cerró los ojos intentando seguir los rastros casi extinguidos de magia.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en el sitio, tal vez horas, hasta que finalmente esbozo una sonrisa, una sonrisa que parecía divertida, aunque era más bien amarga, suspiró levemente y sin mirar atrás salió del cuarto y de esa casa.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Snape se movía nervioso por el bosque, ese maldito Dumbledore, aún muerto venía a torturarlo, pensaba mientras inquieto miraba alrededor, recordando que prometió al director que ayudaría a Potter llegado el momento, pero nunca pensó que tendría tanto en contra, ese que le citó no se parecía en absoluto a Potter.

Decir que no le había impactado el cambio sería mentira, cuando tuvo su primer contacto con él se quedó petrificado, y debió admitir que tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

Un crujido a lo lejos le alertó y se volvió rápidamente en aquella dirección topándose con la figura encapuchada de Harry Potter, quien al verle tan nervioso le sonrió intentando tranquilizarle, cosa que no funcionó del todo.

-Potter, ¿para qué diablos querías verme aquí? Estoy arriesgando el cuello al venir –Siseó, Harry sólo sonrió un poquito más sin contestar a aquello y se acercó, eso definitivamente le provocaba un poco de mala espina.

-Snape, tranquilízate un poco – Le sugirió el muchacho llegando a distancia prudente -¿Sabes ya algo sobre los Horrocruxes? – Preguntó pacientemente, el ex -profesor resopló cruzándose de brazos y asintió ligeramente.

-No sé si realmente está en ese sitio, pero supe que Voldemort tuvo algo que ver con una masacre en un orfanato muggle, antes de que fuera Voldemort del todo, también, sé que le alegró muchísimo, porque al parecer él detestaba ese lugar y su desaparición fue algo magnífico en su opinión – Masculló aún mirando nervioso los alrededores..

Harry observó pensativamente al hombre, y finalmente asintió relajadamente – Gracias ¿Nagini sigue con él? – Preguntó finalmente y esta vez fue el turno de Snape para asentir en afirmación y como sabiendo que eso estaba ya terminado desapareció del lugar, Harry suspiró quedamente, y volvió a desaparecer del sitio.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Demian miraba seriamente por la ventana de su habitación sujetando la carta de Harry entre sus manos, la repentina desaparición del profesor Evans había causado gran impresión en todos los miembros de la escuela, y preocupación en los miembros del G.A.

Aunque, se tranquilizaron un poco al descubrir que les había dejado mensajes, como el que Demian recibió.

"_Demian,_

Perdón por semejante salida de escena, pero me he encontrado en una situación difícil, aún cuando sé que te amo como un hermano, así como a Ron y Hermione, o que amo a los Weasley como mi familia, y sé que sacrificaría mi vida por cada uno de ustedes. Sentí mi corazón helarse al verles ustedes sonrientes y despreocupados, en los patios.

_Me siento algo avergonzado de admitir que sentí celos, mi niñez desapareció tan pronto estuve en manos de los Dursley, sin mencionar, que mi adolescencia duró cosa de unos cuantos períodos de paz entre batallas y muertes. Cuando sentí esto, me sentí asqueado de mí. ¿Qué me pasa Demian? _

_No lo sabía, así que decidí que era momento de alejarme un poco y pensar. Es algo egoísta tal vez, pero es lo mejor, puesto que les amo y son mi familia y no puedo permitirme dañarlos aposta, sé que estarás bien. Pedí a Remus que se encargara de cuidarte cuando la luna llena en caso de que no llegue antes. Te escribiré, y espero dejes de atormentarte igual que Remus, con ideas sobre no poder hacer amigos por no ser aceptados por lo que son._

_Eres un hombre lobo, y eres un mago, un mago poderoso, y un lobo que ha aprendido a no rechazarse a sí mismo, si no a vivir con él y enseñarle. No te dejes influenciar por los pensamientos malignos de la gente que no tiene cultura, solo vive Demian._

_Te quiero hermanito_

_Cuídate_

_Harry"_

"Tonto" pensó tristemente Demian abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho sintiendo las lágrimas surgir a sus ojos, por más que intentaba no pensar en eso, no podía evitar el sospechar que eso sonaba a una despedida.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

La Orden del Fénix, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, junto con los integrantes del G.A. se reunieron en la oficina de la ahora directora McGonagall, quien lucía bastante seria mientras veía al grupo, con una carta sobre su escritorio, aquello era algo confuso para ella, miró en dirección al retrato de Albus quien le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí – Comenzó volviéndose a ver en dirección al grupo en especial a dos jóvenes sumamente pálidas envueltas en largas capas negras – Quiero primero que todos conozcan a Lilith, La primer vampiro y su compañera Clantis – Introdujo, los presentes se miraron algo nerviosos a excepción de los miembros del G.A. quienes ya habían tenido un encuentro con ellas antes.

-¿La primera? – Inquirió seriamente Moody mirando con su ojo mágico a estas como si buscara algún engaño en ellas, Lilith asintió con una inclinación de cabeza elegante.

-No somos como esa clase de vampiros que los alumnos de las escuelas suelen estudiar en sus libros - Inició con tomo muy suave y atrayente, mirando a los miembros de la Orden seriamente – Nosotros somos los verdaderos vampiros, existimos desde el comienzo de la tierra, no como esas sanguijuelas – Masculló lo último con evidente molestia, Clantis le colocó una mano en su hombro para calmarla y asintió permitiendo que esta hablara.

-Albus Dumbledore era un buen amigo nuestro, aunque no participamos en la primera batalla contra Lord Voldemort siempre estuvimos dispuestos a ayudarle, el salvó a algunos de nosotros de manos del Ministerio, niños nuestros, y desde entonces le estuvimos muy agradecidos, pero fue hasta ahora que podemos devolverle el favor – Explicó con suavidad la vampiresa de cabellos negros. Draco le sonrió suavemente desde la parte de atrás del grupo de los G.A. a modo de apoyo que ella agradeció con la mirada.

Los miembros de la Orden se miraron y McGonagall posó sus propios ojos en dirección a la carta estirada sobre su escritorio, seria y finalmente asintió y sonrió a las dos vampiresas que le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Confió en ustedes, puesto que no sólo Albus confió en ustedes si no también Harry y James, así que – Se encogió de hombros doblando la carta y colocando sus manos sobre el escritorio entrecruzando sus dedos -¿Qué noticias nos traen?

Lilith y Clantis se miraron entre ellas y con expresión seria se volvieron a ver el grupo.

-Voldemort esta agrupando su grupo, todos sus Mortífagos, junto con Greyback y su camada y un grupo de sanguijuelas – Informó Clantis con voz algo fría – Se está preparando para dar un golpe, se va a lanzar por todo, y piensa poner el punto en el Valle de Godric.

Aquello causó gran nerviosismo entre todos, la batalla final ya estaba cercana.

-¿Estamos listos para eso? – Preguntó McGonagall, mirando alrededor, Hermione sacudió ligeramente la cabeza como no sabiendo si hablar o no, pero finalmente avanzó un poco más decidida.

-El Gremius Antron, está listo para la batalla, no sólo somos los que estamos reunidos, aunque no sé cuantos de los que tenemos entrenando se animaran a salir a la batalla, sin embargo, Harry nos envió un mensaje sobre un grupo que está listo para unirse sólo esperan que los contactemos – Declaró con seriedad.

-¿Quiénes? – Preguntó curioso Remus Lupin por quien habría encontrado Harry para que se uniera a la batalla con ellos, Hermione le miró directo a los ojos con seriedad.

-El Clan de la Luna, parece ser que una manada de lobos habitaba un sitio que el frecuenta, se topó con ellos y logró entrar en contacto y hacer algunas negociaciones, Demian los conoce también, al parecer ellos le enseñaron varias cosas durante un tiempo – Explicó, Remus lució preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo que ellos quieren? –Volvió a interrogar, si se trataba de lobos el intentaría comunicarse y al parecer tendría ayuda del pequeño lobezno Demian. Hermione entonces sonrió suavemente

-Quieren libertad, pelearán a nuestro lado, a cambio de poder tener algo de paz, sólo quieren que quiten algunas leyes anti-lobos, las suficientes como para que al menos puedan estar seguros que sus hijos no peligraran, ellos tiene una comunidad escondida donde han habitado sin problemas por algún tiempo tuvieron problemas con Greyback y quieren librarse de él.

Eso era increíble, Remus asintió decidido, él ayudaría por ese lado, ya era hora de dejar de esconderse, pensó.

-Comencemos a prepararnos entonces ¿saben cuánto tiempo tendremos? – Las vampiresas estas asintieron silenciosamente a la par ante la pregunta echa por Minerva.

-En un mes desde hoy.


	33. Chapter 33

Hola a todos, perdón la tardanza, pero es que salí a puebla y ahora encima ando enferma así que espero no quede muy extraño el capítulo, ya nos acercamos al final, y aunque no este bajo amenaza de un Avada si no lo termino jejeje, prometí que esta historia la terminaría. Gracias por su apoyo, ya llegamos a los 100! Sigan enviando Rw.

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 33**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Las nubes grises cubrían el cielo, impidiendo la luz del sol, y aquello hizo sentir su corazón encogido, sintió el viento juguetear con sus cabellos rojos, el rocío mojar sus mejillas, aún cuando había intentado olvidarle y continuar como él le había pedido, aquello le parecía una crueldad, se odiaba ante la sonrisa que daba a sus compañeros y familiares para que pensaran que todo estaba simplemente bien, aunque la verdad era otra y es que su corazón estaba gritando, su alma deseaba querer escaparse entre llanto, herida, destrozada.

Ginny suspiró, sentándose junto al lago sintiendo el frío del agua en sus pies desnudos, mirando su reflejo en la superficie. En ese momento sus ojos y rostro reflejaban todo el dolor que significaba su ausencia, sólo quería abrazarle, besarle y perderse en su mirada, no le importaba nada más, pensaba que era capaz de morir por poder estar aunque sea sólo un segundo de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Aspiró profundamente el aire frío de esa mañana y miró la cruz con una rosa entre sus ropas, mirándola atentamente, Hermione le había dicho lo de la batalla que sería en un mes, es más, lo dio a conocer a todos los miembros del G.A, para decirles que no se vieran obligados a ir si no lo deseaban y que eran libres para quedarse.

Ginny frunció el ceño cerrando su mano con la cruz dentro de esta, iba a ir, su corazón le decía que Harry estaría en la batalla, e iría, porque, aunque tal vez él ya no le amara, ella sí, y si podía estar peleando a su lado, e incluso dar su vida a cambio de la suya, sería suficiente para morir feliz, al menos de esa forma podría ver sus ojos una vez más.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Un trueno resonó en la lejanía, seguido del crujido de las maderas bajo sus pies, Harry miraba fijamente las ruinas del viejo orfanato repasando una y otra vez el recuerdo visto del sitio, rememorando el camino a la que había sido la recámara de Tom. Sentía su corazón latiendo rápido en su pecho y sus manos temblando ligeramente, este sería el primer Horrocrux que buscaría enfrentando los problemas él solo.

No contaría con la ayuda de Dumbledore, no tendría la ayuda de sus amigos, estaba solo, como siempre había sido antes de conocer la magia, caminando solo, intentando sobrevivir. Y sin embargo, en esta ocasión esa soledad se sentía diferente, porque no luchaba por sobrevivir, porque en esta ocasión se enfrentaba a sus miedos por la sobrevivencia de aquellos a quienes amaba.

La puerta crujió cuando entró en el viejo sitio, y fácilmente pudo detectar la magia en el suelo bajo sus pies, Harry lanzó un suspiro al detectar que también pedía un tributo de sangre esa entrada, sonrió levemente, recordando como Dumbledore le dijo que era porque Voldemort no entendía que había cosas peores que la muerte.

Se quitó con cuidado el cabello de los ojos aspirando profundamente preparándose para lo que venía, sacó una pequeña navaja y cortó su mano, dejó que la sangre se deslizara al piso, cuando esta tocó el sello brilló y ante su sorpresa el suelo desapareció y se encontró cayendo al vacío.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Draco dejó con delicadeza la varita sobre la mesita de al lado sin apartar la mirada del espejo, se encontraba de nuevo ante su verdadera figura, sus ojos grises, sus cabellos rubios platinados sus rasgos algo afilados aristocráticos, pero era diferente a la última vez que se vio.

Sus ojos ya no eran dos hielos burlones, ahora, daban la sensación de profundidad, llenos del dolor y la fuerza que dan la experiencia, tenía sólo 17 años, y no pudo evitar pensar que parecía haber envejecido más de la cuenta, pero para bien curiosamente, ya no se veía como aquel mocoso molesto que fuera dos años atrás. Su rostro había perdido aquella expresión de burla y superioridad.

Sus cabellos largos sueltos sobre sus hombros y cubriendo algo su rostro le daban un aire entre fragilidad y fortaleza, con evidente falta de aquella vanidad que antes existió, suspiró quedamente no sabiendo bien que opinar al respecto, en poco tiempo se enfrentaría a su padre, a sus amigos, dejaría del todo de ser Draco Malfoy, volviéndose simplemente Draco.

Sonrió al ver a Clantis a través del espejo acostada en el sillón detrás de él, sus rizos negros esparcidos por la almohada cubriendo un poco su rostro blanco, dormía plácidamente envuelta en su bata de seda dejando ver su piel blanca como la porcelana. Ella sintiéndose observada abrió los ojos dejando ver su color claro y al verle mirándole sonrió dulcemente.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa caminando hasta su lado y sentándose junto a ella, dejando que esta jugueteara con un mechón de su cabello. No sabía bien en que momento, él, Draco, había terminado simplemente perdido por esa hermosa vampiresa, quien le conocía tan bien que sabía cuando necesitaba soledad y cuando necesitaba de sus brazos, de sus palabras.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó con dulzura Clantis al ver la mirada atenta de Draco sobre ella, este le sonrió suavemente y se inclinó sobre ella, Clantis ante la caricia de sus labios sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos sonriendo ligeramente abrazando a Draco, agradeciendo mentalmente a Harry por darle ese bonito regalo, aunque al principio había estado muy extrañada de que le pidiera aceptar a Draco como su guardián de día, ahora, sintiendo sus besos y sus brazos fuertes envolviéndola con gran amor, se sentía simplemente feliz de haber aceptado.

Cuando el beso terminó los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron acomodándose mejor en el sillón, pegando sus cuerpos como si quisieran fusionarse y sin decir más palabras innecesarias, volvieron a besarse dejándose perder entre ellos.

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Harry se levantó con cuidado del suelo, aquella caída le había sorprendido, por suerte no había sido muy alta, vio los escalones y comenzó a bajarlos, después de lo que creyó una eternidad, imaginó que esas escaleras parecían bajar hasta el centro de la tierra.

Se detuvo bruscamente cuando percibió una figura delante bajando también las escaleras, detectó una cortina de cabellos rojos desaparecer entre la oscuridad más abajo, y Harry, frunciendo el ceño se apuró a bajar, lograba sólo distinguir entre las sombras esa silueta con esos cabellos rojos que se le hicieron tan familiares.

Repentinamente los escalones terminaron y tuvo apenas tiempo de detenerse y evitar caer en lo que parecía el vacío, miró atentamente el lugar apenas iluminado con su varita.

Creía estar en una enorme cámara, el suelo aparentaba perderse en las profundidades al igual que el techo, imaginando que realmente estaba muy por debajo de la tierra. Y allí, en medio de aquella inmensa nada, a varios metros de él, una especie de islote se distinguía en ese mar de aire, en su centro, se encontraba una copa, parecida a la que encontró aquella vez con Dumbledore, sobre un pedestal, iba a iniciar su andar cuando de pronto detectó algo... había algo volando por sobre su cabeza.

Entornó los ojos intentando distinguir que era aquello, y casi lanza una exclamación de sorpresa al ver lo que identificó como arpías, aves con horribles rostros de mujer. Volvió su vista en dirección a la copa y miró abajo. ¿Cómo podía ir a ese sitio? Se preguntó mientras intentaba concentrarse en la magia que le mostraba el camino.

Entonces creyó detectar algo, no tanto con su magia, si no con la vista, entornó los ojos, se hincó y estiró su mano al vacío y ante su sorpresa su mano se topó con algo duro, alzó las cejas algo sorprendido, tomó un puñado de tierra debajo de sus pies y la lanzó al frente, y vio como la tierra caía dibujando un sendero en lo que parecía la nada, pero ya viéndolo con más atención en realidad era un camino de piedra, en una piedra tan negra como el vacío, dando una ilusión de que no existía.

Aquello le extrañó, era muy raro el que Voldemort no hubiera usado magia para el camino, y tentativamente avanzó con cuidado por el camino vigilando de cerca a las arpías que sobre volaban su cabeza fijando sus crueles ojos en él mientras avanzaba. A mitad de camino se quedó de pie helado, mirando sorprendido al frente, una figura había salido detrás del pedestal donde se hallaba la copa.

Se quedó mirando sorprendido lo que podría casi jurar era el reflejo de Ginny. La joven le miraba con ojos casi como tristes adelantándose ligeramente cuando Harry llegó al islote, esta le sonrió y le tendió los brazos con intención de abrazarle.

Harry se sentía atontado mientras veía como ella se le acercaba y como le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. ¿Qué hacia Ginny en ese sitio? Se preguntó y miró los ojos castaños de esa aparición. Sintió un repentino dolor en su cuello e instantes después, como la tibia sangre se deslizaba por su espalda, abrió los ojos sorprendidos mirando aquella figura que le sonrió, era una sonrisa cruel, acompañada de unos dientes afilados que se acercaba mientras abría su boca con clara intención de comerle.

Harry reaccionó alejándola de él, vio sus manos teñidas de sangre, y la criatura lanzó una especie de alarido furioso, y de repente, ya no era Ginny, ya no lucía igual, ahora era una figura pavorosa.

-No te perdonare que hallas hecho eso – Gruñó Harry sacando su varita para atacar, sin embargo quedó sorprendido cuando de esta no salió ningún hechizo, levantó su nerviosa mirada y alcanzó ver una espada colocada a cierta distancia, maldijo levemente mientras salía corriendo en dirección a la espada, sintiendo como aquella criatura le estaba persiguiendo, con evidentes ganas de matarlo. Tomó la espada rápidamente, giró y encajó la espada en el vientre del bicho.

Sobre su cabeza, las arpías lanzaron una exclamación de furia y comenzaron a moverse bajando en su dirección, pero Harry apenas se dio cuenta de eso, miraba la criatura que hacía un segundo era tan terrible y ahora volvía a lucir la apariencia de Ginny, mirándole sorprendida y casi con dolor, tendiendo sus manos a su mejilla como si lo estuviera llamando, antes de caer muerta a sus pies dejando la espada teñida de sangre, Harry miró la escena helado y fue hasta que la primer arpía le rasgó la capa y de paso lastimando su hombro que reaccionó.

¡Esa no era Ginny!, Se gritó mentalmente corriendo en dirección a la copa logrando tomarla y con su varita en mano, comenzó a lanzar hechizos a las arpías dirigiéndose ahora al camino de piedra negra con la copa sujeta contra su brazo, sintiendo las lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, esa no era Ginny, se repitió, ella esta en el colegio, a salvo, siendo feliz.

"Sin tí" susurró una cruel voz en su cabeza mientras continuaba corriendo ahora por las escaleras "ella no te necesita, es feliz sin tí" Harry gritó con todas sus fuerzas intentando ahogar aquella voz, deseando alejarla de sus pensamientos y subió las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, tenía que alejarse de ese sitio.

Ni siquiera notaba la sangre que comenzaba a cubrirlo, ni el dolor de su cuerpo, todo eso ahogado por la sensación de ahogo que sentía en su pecho, en su corazón.

Tan pronto salió del sitio se desapareció del sitio, apareciéndose sin entender bien por qué en las afueras de Hogwarts, avanzó casi como un zombi por los jardines no notando la sangre, no notando su aspecto, y ya casi no recordando el por qué tenía una copa en su mano, sin embargo, caminó hacía el lago, y se detuvo al ver la figura de aquella chica a la que amaba.

La chica a la que él dijo ya no querer, que su sentimiento se había congelado, qué tonto fue engañarse a sí mismo, intentando convencerse que no le necesitaba y que podía estar lejos de ella.

Ginny al verle se levantó lentamente de su posición mirando sorprendida aquel joven de pie a unos metros de ella, tenía las ropas rasgadas, sangraba profusamente, tenía una copa en sus manos, y aunque los cabellos largos y negros cubrían algo su frente, aquellos ojos verdes le eran simplemente sencillos de reconocer.

-Harry – Susurró, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas al verlo tan lastimado, un segundo después se encontró corriendo en su dirección al ver que comenzaba a caer.

-¡HARRY!

Harry apenas escuchó a la lejanía aquel llamado, percibió el aroma a flores que tanto recordaba de su amada Ginny, sonrió cuando sus brazos lo sujetaron y percibiendo el calor de su cuerpo, suspiró, alzando la mirada para toparse con esos ojos que le veían afligidos. Levantó su mano con cuidado acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja y sonrió suavemente.

-Estás bien... Ginny, mi Ginny, estás bien – Sonrió de nuevo sintiéndose aliviado antes de desmayarse.


	34. Chapter 34

Siento la tardanza, pero es que últimamente estoy escasa de inspiración, y como dije ya estamos cerca del final, y quería ver una forma de alargar un poco más la historia, este es corto, pero creo que les gustará el tener un nuevo cap, no creo tardar tanto con el siguiente. Saludos y gracias por sus mensajes.

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 34**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

El olor a sangre comenzaba a inundar el aire conforme el día de la batalla se acercaba. Incluso los muggles presentían algo extraño en el aire sin comprender lo que en realidad sucedía.

Una figura en el alto de la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts, se recortaba contra la luz de la puesta del sol, un muchacho de aparentemente 19 años, de cabellos negros noche largos a los hombros meciéndose al viento, vestido con un pijama blanco y una capa sobre sus hombros color negro, sus ojos verdes esmeralda estaban posados en el horizonte, algunas vendas tiradas en el suelo a su alrededor a sus pies bailoteaban entre sus tobillos, pero el apenas se daba cuenta de ello.

Una joven de cabellos rojo sangre salió también deteniéndose a observar la figura pensativa del chico, se observaba tan maduro, como si sus ojos hubieran visto todo en el mundo.

Cuando Harry había aparecido en los terrenos del colegio, muchos rumores comenzaron a correr, pero Ginny lo único que podía pensar es en que este apenas decía nada desde su arribo, se la pasaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, como si cargara el mundo sobre sus hombros, y no se decidía porque actitud tomar frente al chico pues después de aquella mirada cálida que le dirigió antes de derrumbarse entre sus brazos, no le había vuelto a dirigir la mirada siquiera.

Ron y Hermione no comentaban nada al respecto, y cuando les exigió la razón de aquello, ellos sólo le pidieron que no le reclamara nada, puesto que era su derecho decidir como actuaría de ahora en adelante.

Ni siquiera Damien pudo aclararle algo, a pesar de su corta edad él, luego de escucharla, la miró a los ojos y aconsejó que intentara no pensar mucho en ello.

"Ginny, por tu bien, sería mejor que te olvidaras de él, también por su bien" recordaba lo dicho por el chico antes de sin más darle la espalda y alejarse acompañado de Remus quien simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa triste. Esa fue la última vez que vio a esos dos en las pasadas dos semanas.

Se sentía aislada, que el mundo se movía a su alrededor hacia un camino que ella no conocía. Por un camino que no se le permitía avanzar. El Gremius Astron incluso parecía haberla apartado, no se le admitía ya entrar a las reuniones, ahora Cyrion Juiel, con la desaparición de James Evans, era el nuevo líder del grupo.

"Lo siento Ginny, pero tú al igual que otros miembros no podrán seguir con nosotros" recordaba la sonrisa suave y apenada el ojinegro.

"¿Pero, por qué? ¿Acaso no soy suficientemente fuerte?" Juiel negó con calma y estiró su mano y le quitó la insignia que tenía prendida de la capa. Ginny intentó recuperarla pero este le miró seriamente.

"Ginny, entiende por favor, necesitamos que tú te quedes en el castillo a la hora que tengamos que partir junto con los otros, no podemos dejar el castillo desprotegido. Ahora retírate "le había dicho con un tono frío que causó a Ginny un escalofrío y no pudo decir nada más.

Y ahora mirando a Harry de pie enfrentando el atardecer, se preguntaba que era lo que se suponía que quería decirle. Aunque en el fondo ella presentía y por una extraña razón, sabia de ante mano lo que este le diría.

-Ginny –la voz de Harry la sobresaltó, alzó la mirada topándose con los ojos verdes quedándose petrificada, vio casi como en un sueño como Harry se le acercaba hasta quedar a unos pocos pasos de ella, había crecido tanto, ahora le miraba hacia arriba, y de pronto se sintió indefensa ante su mirada, ante su presencia, Harry llevó sus manos a los hombros de ella y se inclinó dejando frente con frente.

Ginny al sentir esa cercanía se sintió embargada por una gran tristeza, se abrazó al cálido y fuerte cuerpo de Harry quien la recibió haciéndole levantar la mirada y dirigirla a esos ojos esmeralda que brillaban maravillosamente reflejando el atardecer dando la impresión de estar ardiendo.

La oscuridad cayó a su alrededor y las estrellas salieron anunciando una plácida noche, por el momento.

Mientras que en el interior del castillo, todos sus ocupantes, se preparaban, para luchar, despidiéndose de aquello que tal vez no pudieran volver a ver.


	35. Chapter 35

**La Fuerza del Pasado**

UnrealDreams

**Capítulo 35**

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

"**_silueta del hombre que duerme en mi cama,_**

**_con alma del río que quita mi sed,_**

**_riega mis senderos hasta que florezca el edén,_**

_**que la humedad es fresca al amanecer.**_

**_te robaré algún cabello,_**

**_para amarrarlo a la trenzas de mi pelo,_**

**_y si te vas me iré contigo,_**

**_sin movimiento nos perderá el tiempo."_**

_**Bebe (Como los olivos)**_

**+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++**

Ginny suspiró levemente mientras observaba el perfil de Harry que se encontraba durmiendo a su lado. Esa noche todas las reglas se habían roto, al amanecer la batalla finalmente comenzaría, esa era una noche de despedidas.

La pelirroja se apegó un poco más al cálido cuerpo de su amado que ante la cercanía se removió un poco abrazándola y hundiendo su nariz entre sus cabellos, aspirando su aroma.

Ginny cerró los ojos sintiendo su corazón latiendo con rapidez en su pecho, sintiendo la textura de la piel de esa persona amada contra la suya, esa noche le había sabido a despedida, miró el rostro dormido del héroe, y dirigió su mirada a la ventana, no tardaría en amanecer, unas cuantas horas más, muy poco tiempo.

Los labios de la pelirroja buscaron los de su príncipe quien le respondió aún en sueños despertando sólo para ella. una vez más, sólo para olvidar por unas horas que tal vez, no volverán a estar juntos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sol comenzaba a asomar por el cielo, Harry se terminó de colocar su túnica y acomodar todas sus cosas en su cinturón, de este pendía la espada de Gryffindor, y su varita iba en su brazo.

Miró por última vez la figura de la pelirroja que yacía dormida cubriendo su delicado cuerpo con las cálidas cobijas rojas de la cama, la mirada esmeralda del mago se suavizó, se inclinó y besó la mejilla de esta, acarició suavemente su cabello antes de apartarse y salir de la habitación, sin mirar atrás.

Tenía que ir a organizar todo, para que pudieran partir, la batalla comenzaría al atardecer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abajo, Draco despertó también y con delicadeza apartó la figura durmiente de la vampiresa, y comenzó a vestir y a preparar las ropas para su "amada".

Se miró al espejo, sus ojos grises volvían a estar en su sitio, al igual que sus cabellos rubios, los que se amarró en una coleta y luego se colocó bien la capa de terciopelo cubriéndose el cuello con ayuda de su camisa la marca de la mordida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry vigiló que todos estuvieran listos, comenzó a crear varios trasladores, para ir al sitio y retornar en caso de ser necesario, si alguno era herido de gravedad y no podía seguir luchando debía de regresar de inmediato, y cuando estuviera mejor si aún seguía la batalla debía retornar.

En la enfermería Madame Poppy junto con otros se estaban alistando para lo que venía, teniendo todas las pociones que pudieran necesitar en grandes cantidades.

Los que se iban a quedar, estaban comenzando a mejorar las barreras y colocando alarmas por si el enemigo venía a atacar, de esa manera si el colegio era agredido, algunos que estuvieran en la batalla llegarían a ayudar, debían de mantener a salvo a los alumnos, también, esta era una medida que se había implementado en los otros colegios y para esos momentos estaban haciendo lo mismo.

-Harry ya están todos listos para partir, tenemos que irnos ya para acomodarnos en el sitio –dijo Ron llegando al sitio, Harry le miró y asintió dándole una sonrisa suave, era increíble como su amigo había cambiado en esos cuatro días, se notaba maduro, listo para la guerra y aunque sabía que tenía miedo, al igual que él, se veía dispuesto a morir si eso significaba ganar, Hermione llegó a su lado, seguida con los miembros de Gremio, los cuales también lucían listos.

Harry les sonrió suavemente y ellos le respondieron, los ojos verdes fueron en dirección al bosque donde comenzaban a salir varias siluetas lideradas por Remus Lupin quien lucía muy diferente de como había partido hacía tres días, vestía ropas diferentes y parecía más enfocado, más vivo, a su lado Damián se observaba también mayor, Harry no quería que fuera, pero el chico al escucharlo se limito a reír y decirle que esa no era su decisión, él iría, porque pelearía por los suyos.

-Los lobos han llegado –informó a McGonagall quien asintió apuntando algo y mandó a uno de los de la Orden a llevarles los trasladores correspondientes a ellos, al mismo tiempo que detrás de la manada asomaban varios centauros armados hasta los dientes.

-Es hora de irnos –anunció Harry una vez fue informado que todos estaban listos, detectó a Draco en la entrada de donde descansaban los vampiros dándole la señal de que ellos ya tenían los trasladores, por obvias razones los vampiros no llegarían sino hasta el atardecer.

Pronto en el colegio sólo quedaron los alumnos, algunos pocos maestros y varios miembros de la Orden y el gremio, en caso de que llegaran demasiados heridos y no pudieran seguir luchando ellos los remplazarían hasta que estuvieran listos.

Ginny envuelta en la sábana blanca los vio desaparecer desde la ventana del cuarto, con mirada seria rogando que todo fuera bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Voldemort miró como sus hombres se alistaban para la guerra y luego comenzaban a desaparecer, al cabo de unos segundos, él mismo partió.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El valle de Godric, parecía desolado, un pueblo fantasma, un pequeño cementerio a la lejanía y los restos de la casa de los Potter, como un mausoleo al recuerdo de una familia feliz.

Y ahí de pie en lados opuestos de aquel gran lugar, cada ejército se miraba esa no sería una simple batalla para intentar defender algún lugar o algunas personas, o para destruirlo o realizar matanzas, esa era la batalla final, la batalla que lo decidiría todo.

Harry desde la parte alta de esa colina miraba como todos se acomodaban al igual que los mortífagos, y detectó la figura lejana de Voldemort mirándole y sintió un dolor en su cicatriz pero la ignoro no haciendo ni una sola mueca.

Nadie pareció siguiera parpadear cuando llegaron gigantes de ambos lados, los lobos de ambos lados se gruñeron unos a otros y se escuchó algún aullido de guerra entre las filas.

Ambos ejércitos midiéndose mutuamente, dispuestos a ir con todo.

Fue el atardecer y la aparición de los vampiros a ambos lados lo que anunció la batalla.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Sorry. Siento mucho el retrazo, pero es que he estado realmente ocupada con la escuela y tuve un horrible bloqueo. Sin mencionar que con el calor que hace prácticamente me quedo dormida todos mis ratos libres. En fin este es el penúltimo capitulo ¡Por fin! El siguiente será el ultimo, espero que este les guste, intente hacerlo lo mas largo posible ya que no es mucho contenido, en realidad el capitulo 34, 35 este y el siguiente deberían ser uno solo, pero para no hacerles esperar les enviaba los pedazos como capítulos nuevos. Como sea, mejor lean y ¡déjenme mas mensajes!**_

_**Besos**_

_**Unrealdreams (drack)**_

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_x_**

**_x_**

**El Valle de Godric….**

**x**

**x**

**x**

-¡Harry cuidado! –le grito Ron cuando un mortifago le intento atacar por la espalda, por suerte Harry tenia buenos reflejos, le dio una señal a Ron quien asintió aliviado y siguió batallando, llevaban casi media desde que la batalla había comenzado, muchos estaban cansados, los lobos peleaban bravamente entre ellos, los dementotes habían desaparecido hacia rato, y los vampiros ya habían llegado y estaban ayudando.

Pero los magos, después de tanto tiempo, estaban quedándose drenados, por suerte, eso era de los dos lados así que más o menos se mantenían balanceados. Harry sin embargo estaba en buen estado, logro vislumbrar finalmente la figura de Voldemort en la lejanía, y hecho a andar en esa dirección tenia que terminar con todo eso pronto, ya.

-Demonios –mascullo cuando tubo se encontró rodeado nuevamente, llevaba mucho tiempo intentando llegar a su meta, cada vez le rodeaban más, y sus amigos estaban haciendo todo lo posible por darle un camino abierto.

-¡Stupefy! –grito alguien al otro lado mandando lejos a uno de los mortifagos y con un golpe desasiéndose del otro, Draco le miro con seriedad pero preguntándole si estaba bien antes de seguir alejando a los mortifagos de el.

Harry no dijo nada solo agradeció mentalmente a Draco antes de irse corriendo de nuevo en dirección a Tom.

-Eh! Riddle! –llamo, sabiendo que eso le aria voltear. Y no erró, voldemort se volvió a verle de manera fría y furiosa, y el campo se abrió dejándolos a ambos en medio de la batalla finalmente frente a frente. Harry sonrió -¿Listo para morir? –le pregunto.

Voldemort sonrió fríamente.

-Yo no seré el que moriré hoy Potter –contesto con burla. Y la batalla entre ellos comenzó, Harry se alegraba de tener otra varita con el, puesto que con la suya no habría podido luchar contra Tom.

x

x

x

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

x

x

"Maldito y estupido Potter" pensó Draco con enfado, sintiéndose repentinamente acorralado al estar rodeado por cuatro mortifagos, entre ellos su propio padre. Claro Harry ahora estaba en su batalla, pero eso de dejarle enfrentarse a esos solo, era algo bajo.

Girando logro atacar y dejar a incontentes a dos sin embargo pronto se vio en vuelto en una Cruciatus por parte de su padre quien rió.

-No no Draco, no debes de ser tan tonto, es una lastima que salieras huyendo con la cola entre las patas, pero podré tener luego otro hijo, eso no ahí problema –rió Lucius Malfoy.

Draco apretó los dientes intentando no gritar, sentía como su mente comenzaba a escapársele cuando todo se detuvo, y quedo jadeando en el suelo.

-Draco –la voz suave de su vampiresa cerca de su oído le hizo sonreír y la miro, esta le sonrió y le ayudo a levantarse –vamos cariño, debemos seguir –le dijo, Draco miro levemente en dirección al cuerpo de su padre muerto ahora a manos de una furiosa y protectora Vampiresa, y empuñando bien su varita la siguió de vuelta al corazón de la batalla.

x

x

x

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

x

x

x

Ron dirigía todo como podía desde el extremo contrario, donde tenían puesto su campamento, una enfermería donde llevaban rápidamente a sus heridos, y trataba de mantener el sitio protegido de Mortifagos junto con Hermione, Neville y Luna. Los cuatro luchaban fieramente, sin temer ya nada. Sabían que esa seria la decisiva y ya veían en medio del campo a Harry y a Voldemort intercambiar hechizos.

Ron solo rogaba mentalmente que Harry fuera el vencedor, y que lo fuera pronto, por que sus fuerzas estaban siendo minadas, aun que llevaban ventaja por los vampiros, y aun tenían muchas horas de oscuridad antes del amanecer.

"Vamos Harry, termina con todo de una vez, se que tu puedes hacerlo" rogó mentalmente antes de que con un grito de furia lanzara un hechizo con tal fuerza aun mortifago que este salio volando varios metros antes de caer en otra batalla inconciente y tal vez muerto, pero eso ya no importaba, ya nadie de su lado se estaba preocupando por si mataban o no a alguien. Solo en sobrevivir y ganar.

x

x

x

x

x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x

x

x

x

La Batalla en el centro comenzó a llamar la atención, deteniendo lentamente las demás batallas alrededor. Pronto ya nadie peleaba solo observaban silenciosos.

Harry y Voldemort parecían bailar, moviéndose de un lado a otro, casi al mismo tiempo lanzándose tantos y variados así como poderosos Hechizos, los dos con cara concentrada.

Harry con un brillo intenso en sus ojos, su rostro reflejando poder y seguridad, decisión, el no pensaba huir, el pensaba terminar con todo esa noche.

Tom por su lado, comenzaba a reflejar frustración, preocupación e incluso algo de miedo, Harry luchaba ahora como un igual contra el, sus poderes no tenían mucha diferencia, pero sabia que no podía huir, aun que quisiera, por que de huir perdería.

-No mas Tom, esta noche es tu fin –grito Harry y se lanzo contra el con sus ojos brillando literalmente parecían arder en un fuego verde y peligroso, su varita había desaparecido y en sus manos había unas flamas que los rodearon y Voldemort grito de dolor al sentir su carne quemarse así como su alma.

-_"Fine alma incendio" –_susurro Harry y el cielo pareció oscurecerse aun mas las estrellas dejaron de brillar y por un momento lo único que pudo ser visible era ese fuego que los rodeaba. Voldemort soltó la varita y grito en agonía.

Los mortifagos a su alrededor horrorizados intentaron huir pero se encontraron inmovilizados por el repentino dolor en sus brazos donde las marcas que ahora también ardían.

-¡¡Harry!! –exclamaron sus amigos, quienes aun que parecían felices cuando supieron que Voldemort ahora moría, vieron algo que les helo la sangre. Harry también ardía ahora, aun que no decía nada seguía sin apartar su mirada de lo que quedaba de Voldemort.

Los mortifagos inconcientes ahora ya eran recogidos por los aurores pero sus amigos incluso Draco y algunos mas corrieron en dirección a donde la barrera, este levanto su mirada hacia ellos y les sonrió suavemente. El fuego siguió envolviéndolo sin extinguirse.


	37. Chapter 37

La Fuerza del Pasado

UnrealDreams

Capítulo 37

+++oo00o0oo00o0oo00oo00o0o0+++

La energía que se sentía por todo el sitio era estremecedora, el cielo se oscureció alrededor, y parecía que la única luz ahora en el sitio era la que salía del cuerpo de Harry, aquellas llamas que daban la ilusión de querer consumirlo.

Harry volvió lentamente su mirada en dirección a Ron quien se sintió aterrorizado ante esa mirada y esa sonrisa.

"sácalos de aquí Ron"

El pelirrojo dio un respingo, y miro a su amigo y supo que había sido él, sin más asintió, tomó la mano de Hermione y se la llevó de ahí, rápidamente gritando ordenes a todos la retirada.

Muchos se negaron, deseaban ver que sucedía y cual sería el resultado de toda esta situación, pero al final luego de dirigirle miradas suaves de apoyo se desaparecieron.

Draco miró en dirección a Harry, quien pareció devolverle la mirada, el rubio se sintió perturbado por lo que veía, se sintió de pronto muy apenado y avergonzado. Tantos años diciéndole cosas a Harry, sin conocerlo, burlándose, hiriéndole, y ahora, Ahora el pensaba sacrificarse.

-vamonos Draco –susurró la vampiresa a su oído tomando su mano Draco asintió sin apartar la mirada de Harry.

"gracias" pensó y notó una sonrisa en los labios de quien ahora consideraba un amigo, Draco sin más desapareció junto con los vampiros.

Remus al ver a su cachorro sintió que su corazón iba a desgarrarse e intento correr a su lado, no pensaba irse, no quería dejarlo, no podía.

"No, Remus"

Aquello lo detuvo en seco, la mirada de Harry estaba sobre el, dándole una sonrisa cálida.

-Harry, Harry no puedes hacer esto, no puedes dejarnos –gimió, entonces dos pares de manos le sujetaron se giró, a ver quien le detenía

Tonks le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero con firmeza, y a su otro lado, estaba el cachorro, notándose igual de destrozado con él.

-Remus, Harry ya tenía planeado esto, debemos irnos, es su voluntad –susurró el pequeño con tono realmente triste.

"Cuídalo por favor Remus. Vete ya" le llegó de nuevo la suave voz de Harry a la cabeza.

Remus dio un grito de dolor pero desapareció de ahí con Tonks y el cachorro.

-¡Ron! No podemos irnos! –gritó Hermione intentando volver a donde Harry, pero Ron la sujetaba con firmeza –¡RON! –gritó de nuevo.

Este le devolvió la mirada y sonrió tristemente.

-lo siento Hermione, yo también quisiera volver, pero, Harry…. Le prometí que cuidaría de ti y de Ginny, debemos irnos –le susurró, abrazándola, Hermione peleó en sus brazos, pero él la sujetó con firmeza, Ron supo que ya era hora de irse, dio una última mirada a su amigo quien le sonrió.

"todo estará bien"

Fue lo último que escuchó cuando sin más desapareció llevándose a Hermione con él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el castillo, cuando Ginny les vio aparecer corrió en su dirección afligida.

-¡Ron! –gritó llegando a donde su hermano quien seguía sujetando a Hermione que ahora le abrazaba llorando contra su pecho.

Aquella imagen le golpeó al darse cuenta que Harry no estaba con ellos. Los ojos de Ron se toparon con los suyos, y vio la tristeza y el dolor reflejados en ellos.

Entonces antes de que pudiera preguntar nada más, un brillo iluminó el cielo y la tierra tembló.

El brillo de esa explosión de magia, venía desde el lugar de la batalla. Ginny cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas sin dejar de ver aquel brillo, sintiendo como su corazón se desintegraba en pedazos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se sentía calmado. Sonrió al ver que ahora estaba solo y todos estaban a salvo.

Sintió aquella energía maligna luchando por intentar liberarse, y esbozó una sonrisa leve abrazándola con más fuerza.

"Es hora de que partas Tom" susurró en su mente, y entonces, liberó su propia energía, sintió dolor, mucho dolor por algunos segundos. Para luego todo detenerse.

Todo el dolor se desvaneció en esa ola de calor y luz que le cegó.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny lloraba desconsolada acostada en la cama que compartió con Harry la noche anterior.

Harry no había vuelto a ella, y ahora en el castillo el ambiente estaba inundado por una extraña combinación de dolor y felicidad.

Pero ella sólo sentía dolor.

A ella no le importaba el mundo, por ella podían irse todos al infierno, sólo quería a Harry, a su amado Harry, devuelta a su lado, de vuelta a ella.

Odiaba a todos los que llevaron a Harry a sacrificarse. A no darle otra opción.

Ginny sabía que Harry lo único que siempre quiso fue tener una vida, tranquila.

Siguió llorando, hasta que simplemente cayó dormida de cansancio.

La noche llegó y todos descansaban, muchos lloraban a su amigo, el dolor era muy grande, pero sabían que debían sobrevivir, porque al final Harry dio su vida para que ellos lo lograran y bajo ese pensamiento encontraban un poco de consuelo

Nadie, absolutamente nadie se fijó en el hermoso fénix negro, que volaba en dirección al castillo con su silueta recortada sobre la luna.

Y nadie se dio cuenta de cuando este entró por la ventana donde la pelirroja dormía, y tomaba forma de hombre.

Y nadie, al menos esa noche, vio la sonrisa amorosa, acompañada de un par de ojos Verdes, dibujarse en su rostro, mientras se acostaba junto a la pelirroja abrazándola contra sí.

"Ya estoy en casa Gin".

FIN.

Finalmente. Lo siento muchísimo por la tardanza, pero es que ha sido una locura por aquí y no he tenido tiempo para simplemente sentarme y poder escribir. A decir verdad este debería ser un solo capitulo con el anterior, pero mandé ese pedazo antes de que me arrepintiera y terminara por re escribirlo. Estoy muy emocionada porque ya viene el último libro de JK. Quiero saber que pasó con Harry. Seguro ustedes también.

Como ya terminé este, empezaré con otro, el cual sólo tengo publicado el prólogo, y es que he tenido problemas con ese, una cosa con los viajes a mundos alternativos es que hay tantas opciones que es difícil decidirse. Pero bueno, creo saber ya que elegir. Para aquellos que siguen la de El último elemental…. ¡HELP!. Alguna contribución sería genial, ando algo atorada con esta, creo que mordí más de lo que podía masticar con esta idea.

Bueno, nos vemos, espero sigan mi otra historia que espero poder decidirme por algo. Besos.

UnrealDreams.


End file.
